Legado
by Li Morgan
Summary: A Akatsuki foi derrotada, Konoha se reergue e Sasuke só tem um lugar para onde retornar, a vila que abandonara, onde o amigo que traíra estava com o herdeiro de seu clã. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, se fosse meu, Nagato não pensaria em matar Naruto.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

A Taki fora enviada em uma missão de recuperação, se é que poderia ser chamado assim, teriam que simplesmente viajar ao país visinho e desenterrar uma parte do dinheiro que Kazuzu tinha adquirido vendendo corpos de shinobis ao mercado negro. Estava tudo calmo, calmo demais, por isso Sasuke aceitara partir, Madara parecia satisfeito com alguma coisa, isso nunca era um bom pressagio.

No espaço de três dias, que foi o tempo levado da partida da Taki e seu retorno, as coisas haviam mudado violentamente. Karin sentiu chakras no esconderijo, chakras desconhecidos e Juugo descobriu com suas aves que eram ninjas de Kumo, e mais, que o próprio Raikage estava entre eles. Esconderam o dinheiro, dispostos a ver o que estava acontecendo, não estavam usando o sobretudo da Akatsuki, estavam com suas vestes normais da Taki, não deviam nada aqueles ninjas.

- O jinchuuriki no Hachibi – Juugo falou baixo, e então as árvores acabaram, assim como as pedras. Onde antes existira barreiras naturais para proteger a entrada do prédio incrustado na montanha, agora havia uma imensa clareira.

- Yo – Kira saudou se colocando entre eles e os ninjas de Kumo que acompanhavam seu irmão – devem ter vindo ver o que aconteceu, não? Mo moral, a do loirinho. O lolito é radical!

- Um ultraje – o Raikage bufou – esse corpo está inutilizável, só conseguimos saber que ele é mais velho que Konoha!

- E ai? – Kira sorriu – vocês deviam ter visto veio, eu estava aqui, meu bro ainda não tinha chego. Eu nem sabia que o bro tava achando que tinham me pegado, tava na boa, viajando, tirando uma onda, e então eu vi o loirinho, mo tesão, pensei. Tava chegando junto quando o loirinho me encarou, direto nos olhos, mo sinistro!

Suigetsu suspirou, aquele modo de falar estava o irritando, mas Sasuke continuava ouvindo impassível. Juugo e Karin o ladeavam, como que prontos para matar que quer que se aproximasse demais.

- Ai deu até mais tesão, uma coisinha pequena, loira e sexy – Kira falou empolgado – foi ai que o meu inquilino gritou! Sinistro mesmo, ele berrou, e ai eu tava de joelhos no chão, completamente entregue aquele loirinho, que sorriu. Cara, que sorriso, eu mataria esse bastardo aqui só para ele sorrir para mim. Que rosto, que olhos, que boca!

- Já basta – o Raikage gritou mais irritado ainda, o irmãozinho havia contado aquela história tantas vezes que já cansara – "Pegue o corpo do Uchiha se quiser", insolência, um simples genin, um jinchuuriki. Konoha me deve, me deve um Uchiha! Não essa carcaça imunda.

- Bro, pega a carcaça e fica na tua – Kira falou – eu não acho que vo pode lutar com o loirinho, ele...

- É um genin! – o Raikage gritou.

- Raikage-sama – um dos ninjas falou – o que o sensei falou tem que ser entendido da maneira certa. O ninja loiro de Konoha, bem, ele é muito forte, pelo que vemos, ele matou Uchiha Madara, conhecido por ter matado o Shodaime Hokage e que recentemente se descobriu ter dominado a Kyuubi e liderado o ataque a Konoha, há dezesseis anos, matando o Yondaime que a selou.

- Mo sinistro – Kira riu – sabia que o Yondaime fodão era o pai do loirinho? Mo legal, né?

O Raikage bufou irritado.

- Raikage-sama – o ninja tornou a falar – devemos lembrar também, que Kyuubi era o Senhor dos Demônios, o mais poderoso e que diziam que poderia comandar todos eles.

- Está selado em um genin! – o Raikage gritou.

- Sim – o ninja continuou – mas o Hachibi também, e quando o sensei o viu, ele fez uma reverencia de prostração. E o sensei disse que o ninja de Konoha não usou o chakra da Kyuubi quando lutou, lutou como shinobi, não jinchuuriki, e é um genin ainda. Não podemos forçar Konoha.

- A vila foi destruída – o Raikage lembrou – vocês mesmo me disseram, está completamente destruída, Pein, Nagato ou seja lá que nome tenha a destruiu.

- E morreu – o ninja falou calmo – pelas mãos do genin de Konoha. Fora que...

- Eles perderam tudo! – o Raikage falou – Konoha está no chão, eles perderam tudo mesmo!

- E isso quer dizer que não tem mais nada a perder – Kira falou olhando seco para o irmão – não vou lutar com o loirinho lindo, Uzumaki Naruto, é esse o nome dele. Eu não o temo, mas eu o respeito, não vou lutar com ele, nem por Kumo, nem por você.

- Vai fazer o que seu irmão e líder mandar – o Raikage avançou para Kira.

- O sensei pode ser forçado a se virar contra nós – o ninja falou calmo – Kyuubi ainda é o senhor dos demônios, e pelo que entendi, Uzumaki Naruto é o senhor dos jinchuurikis.

- Fora isso – a ninja pequena e morena falou movendo as mãos e indicando toda a clareira – jamais vi um chakra tão absurdamente calmo, controlado, justo e doloroso como esse. É o chakra de Uzumaki Naruto, vai permanecer aqui por muito tempo ainda.

- Eu mandei que Konoha me desse o corpo do Uchiha que atacou Kumo e tentou seqüestrar meu irmão! – o Raikage falou irritado, não podia ignorar que sentia o chakra do jinchuuriki no Kyuubi ainda ali.

- Eu disse era esse ai o cara que veio atrás de mim – Kira falou e então olhou para a Taki, piscando discretamente o olho – e o cara de peixe morto ali, com a espada caída tava junto, assim como o repulhodo lá no canto.

- Carcaças imprestáveis – o Raikage bufou.

- Mas Raikage-sama, o senhor pediu o corpo de um Uchiha e ele é um Uchiha – o ninja ponderou mais uma vez – Konoha fez o que você pediu.

- O corpo não tava tão sinistro – Kira falou – mas quando o loirinho foi dar uma olhada no esconderijo, quando achou o menininho, ai foi sinistro. Ai ele usou o chakra da Kyuubi, mesmo com o bastardo morto, ele radicalizou.

- Quantas caudas? – o Raikage perguntou – quantas caudas ele usou?

- Nenhuma – Kira falou olhando feio para o irmão – mas eu pude assistir, e mais uma vez senti que tinha que me ajoelhar, colar minha cabeça no chão e esperar que ele me reconhecesse e desse permissão até para respirar. O chakra dele, uma força azul como luz pura, o da Kyuubi, vermelho como fogo, os dois entorno dele e...cara! O chão tremia a cada passo dele, as pedras subiam, o vento curvava as árvores. O cara de peixe ali, ele ainda tava agonizando, tentou proteger o corpo do Uchiha com a espada. Naruto... Naruto-san, ele simplesmente fez o cara voar, pedaços da espada para todo lado e então ele chutou o corpo. Cara, juro que ele teria o pulverizado se não fosse a garota sair com o menininho e pedir chakra para curar o pequeno. Cara, ele tava tão puto, mas tão puto, que dava pra sentir meu coração palpitando, eu senti o ódio dele correndo por mim, eu fiquei com ódio, mas eu não podia sair de onde estava sem que ele me deixasse e ele acalmou, para a garota poder usar o chakra dele.

- O sensei não é facilmente influenciável – o ninja ponderou – claro que é imprudente, mas não influenciável. Eu realmente acredito que se declararmos guerra a Konoha, Kumo ficara tão mal ou pior do que ela. Eu não acho prudente...

- Farão o que eu mandar! – o Raikage gritou irritado.

- Bro, abaixa a bola – Kira rosnou – ou eu baixo pra você. Kumo não vai ir contra Konoha, pois se for, se mais um ninja for mandado para lá, eu mesmo os mato! Entendeu?

O Raikage arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez que o irmãozinho o enfrentava. Kira sempre o idolatrara, fora inteligente em sempre fingir que o amava, sempre fingir que o protegia do ódio e desprezo dos demais. Se esforçara para ser único naquele coração, para ser deus aos olhos do irmão. Percebeu então que isso mudara, havia um novo deus, Kira começava a perceber mais as coisas, desde que enganara os membros da Akatsuki, desde que provara o gosto da liberdade que sempre lhe negara, mentindo que era pelo bem dele, estava mais confiante, não seria fácil enganá-lo novamente.

- Quem era o menino? – Sasuke rompeu o silêncio da Taki – e para onde o levaram.

- Tai – Kira sorriu – era o filho do outro Uchiha na Akatsuki, do espião de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi. O pequeno deve ter uns quatro anos, tava largado pra morrer em uma cela lá embaixo, um lugarzinho fedido e frio, cheio de umidade. Foi com eles, nos braços do loirinho sexy.

- E vocês, quem são? – a Raikage perguntou então, olhando os quatro com cuidado, sabia que o irmão podia estar mentindo, e sabia também que nenhum dos ninjas que realmente tinham visto os membros da Akatsuki trairia seu irmão.

- Taki – Sasuke falou frio.

- Você é Uchiha Sasuke, não? – o ninja que mostrara as desvantagens para o Raikage olhou demoradamente para Sasuke e então para Kira antes de suspirar – matou o Sannin Orochimaru, também derrotou Uchiha Itachi, o matador de seu clã.

- Sim – Sasuke concordou impassível – e fiquei na cola de Madara, esperando o momento de eliminá-lo. Parece que isso me foi tirado.

- Então o menino era seu sobrinho – o ninja ponderou – deve estar em Konoha agora.

- Mas a vila não foi destruída? – Karin perguntou aflita.

- O sensei fez essa mesma pergunta a Naruto-san – o ninja ponderou.

A ninja peituda ao seu lado arrumou os cabelos e sorriu.

- Ele respondeu que estavam acostumados a reconstruir – a ninja disse – que não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso, mas que vai garantir que seja a última.

Sasuke apenas concordou com a cabeça e então se virou para seus colegas de equipe. Olhou então Kira nos olhos e inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento e despedida. A Taki então se colocou em movimento mais uma vez, alerta para não ser seguida pelos ninjas de Kumo.

Demorou dois meses para que Sasuke decidisse o que fazer. Por um lado tinha o medo de voltar para Konoha e morrer pelas mãos do Conselho, por outro tinha o sobrinho, uma criança inocente, que poderia estar pagando por seus crimes.

Itachi tinha tido um filho, Sasuke pensava sentindo no peito que precisava encontrar essa criança, que precisava protegê-la pelo resto de sua vida para pagar pelo que o irmão fizera por ele. Era estranho pensar que uma criança que ele nem sabia o nome carregava o futuro dos Uchiha, uma criança que fora salvo pelos amigos que traíra, que fora levada por eles, nos braços de seu melhor amigo da pessoa que mais traíra, seu único rival que finalmente havia superado-o.

Karin e Suigetsu não desejavam ir com ele a Konoha, Suigetsu estava desejando retornar a Nevoa e tentar a sorte lá, principalmente depois que se descobriu que Uchiha Madara era o Mizukage, e que com sua morte, as coisas haviam mudado na vila e país. Chuva também estava calma agora, sem Nagato como deus vivo deles, a guerra civil terminara e a vila se reconstruía e unificava novamente. Parecia que todas as vilas ocultas e país haviam lucrado com o fim da Akatsuki, e todas rendiam homenagens a Konoha, que os livrara daquela praga.

Sasuke então dividira o dinheiro da Akatsuki em quatro partes e entregara a Suigetsu a sua, Karin resolvera seguir com Suigetsu, ainda mais com dinheiro suficiente para poder partir se desejasse. Juugo seguiria com Sasuke, como havia jurado quando o libertara de sua cela quando ainda estava formando a Hebi.

As despedidas não foram longas, nenhum deles estava disposto a perder tempo com lamentações ou sentimentalismos. Claro que Karin havia entendido finalmente que Sasuke jamais seria dela, que jamais a olharia. Suigetsu era uma boa pedida, mesmo que fosse cheio de defeitos, não era indiferente a ela. Não foi com pesar que viu Sasuke partindo com Juugo e a parte deles do dinheiro. Aprendera quando em Oto que jamais poderia desejar o impossível, que deveria aprender a se contentar com o que tinha e poderia ter.

Sasuke e Juugo chegaram às portas de Konoha com o manto da noite sobre eles. Não ofereceram qualquer resistência quando quatro Anbus mascarados os cercaram e os conduziram para dentro dos portões, para verem uma vila em acelerado processo de reconstrução, mesmo assim Juugo e Sasuke podiam imaginar a destruição que ocorrera ali, e apenas imaginar o poder da pessoa que o gerou com um único jutsu. Nagato, o mais poderoso marionete de Madara era o herdeiro do Eremita dos Seis Caminhos, aquele que diziam possuir poder sobre todos os elementos, que criara o mundo shinobi, isso se mostrava por sua Kekei Genkai, o Rin'negan, O Olho Supremo, mas nem mesmo isso o fizera vender do Ninja das Distrações e Sennin de Konoha.

Foram levados a presença da Hokage, que estava despachando em uma das casas novas, a prioridade eram as moradias e comércios de Konoha, depois viriam os prédios administrativos. Abrira uma exceção somente para a Academia, pois sabia que as crianças precisavam ficar em algum lugar enquanto os pais trabalhavam na reconstrução. Seus ninjas estavam todos espalhados, cumprindo todas as missões quase com desespero, mas nenhum deles reclamava. Entendia também que muitos faziam isso para poderem manter Naruto na vila, dada as novas circunstancias, a paz se manteria enquanto Naruto ficasse em Konoha e até então o loiro fora entretido com a reconstrução, já que era impossível que Uzumaki Naruto ficasse parado esperando.

Tsunade entendia que os ninjas iam tranqüilos sabendo que Naruto estava na vila, assim poderiam manter apenas um pequeno grupo para monitoração e proteção, os aldeões também ficavam mais tranqüilos. Não fora Uzumaki Naruto quem derrotara Pein e Nagato? Não fora ele que dominara a própria Kyuubi que se manifestara quando a herdeira Hyuuga quase fora morta diante dele? Não era ele o legado, o filho do Yondaime, o discípulo de Jiraya-sama?

Uzumaki Naruto tinha finalmente o reconhecimento de toda Konoha, até mesmo a de seus inimigos, que não esconderam tardaram em tentar denegri-lo e aprisioná-lo, isso se mostrara um erro, o último deles. Tsunade então sorriu ao reconhecer o ninja que era levado até ela. Finalmente o rapaz tivera coragem de retornar, mas já estava preparada para ele, assim como Naruto e Konoha.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Tsunade falou desdenhosa – e você, quem seria?

- Juugo – Juugo falou desviando os olhos da bela mulher de seios grandes e pronunciado decote, o cheiro de sake e tinta dominavam a sala.

- Juugo – Tsunade falou sorrindo então – e então, o que deseja em Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke? Clemência? Reintegração? Sabe que foi acusado de traição e declarado pelo Conselho um nuke-nin, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei – Sasuke falou calmo – não poderia ser diferente. Eu fugi da vila para me unir a Orochimaru, lutei contra Naruto, um dos ninjas enviados para me resgatar.

- Mais de uma vez – Tsunade falou – e mais de uma vez tentou matá-lo.

Sasuke concordou e então baixou os olhos, não por causa da intensidade dos olhos da Hokage, ou por respeito a sua autoridade, mas por que realmente pensara, mesmo que por alguns segundos, que deveria e poderia matar Naruto.

- Assim como é de nosso conhecimento de que nessas duas vezes, você mesmo tendo a oportunidade, não o fez – Tsunade falou sorrindo e vendo o moreno a olhar espantado – quanto a Orochimaru, você o eliminou, se não completamente, pelo menos o mais satisfatoriamente possível diante de suas limitações. Isso abranda a acusação de traição, ainda mais por que o ninja cuja a vida você tratou como capricho se recusa a prestar uma queixa contra você e o testemunho dele é mais uma defesa do que uma acusação.

- Naruto – Sasuke falou baixo, por que não se espantava com isso? Aquele tolo teimoso e determinado, Sasuke pensou quase sorrindo.

- Sim – Tsunade sorriu e sua voz e olhos ficaram mais macios, Juugo observou os olhos, Sasuke a voz – Uzumaki Naruto é um teimoso determinado, fiel e leal até o fim. Sempre colocando os outros acima de sua vontade e sonhos. Um tolo, muitos diriam, mas um tolo poderoso, que fez aliados importantes e que desperta a mesma lealdade que entrega.

Sasuke concordou, tinha visto a ponte com o nome de Naruto, tinha ouvido muito sobre ele e seus feitos enquanto esperava para ter certeza do que faria.

- Quanto a sua nomeação como nuke-nin feita pelo Conselho – Tsunade falou – jamais foi assinada por mim, e perdeu sua validade quando o novo Conselho assumiu.

Sasuke ergueu os olhos, o espanto estava claro em seus olhos e rosto e Tsunade riu.

- Sim, os velhos idiotas cometeram seu último erro – Tsunade sentia orgulho e revanche agora – acharam que com a destruição da vila teriam a cortina de fumaça certa para decretar que Naruto era perigoso e o aprisionar por toda sua vida, porem sem prédios, sem barreiras, o povo não estava muito disposto a concordar, os shinobis menos ainda. Danzou tentou então tomar o poder, coisa que desejava a muito, e forçar assim o aprisionamento de Naruto, quem sabe conseguir sua morte. Foi morto por sua Re, julgado por ela indigno e então toda sua podridão revelada. Danzou estava morto e o Conselho desmascarado, a população de Konoha exigia um novo Conselho. Quem melhor do que os lideres dos clãs mais prósperos?

Sasuke não respondeu, estava chocado demais com o que ouvia. Haviam pensado em aprisionar Naruto? Como podia cogitar a idéia de que Naruto era perigoso, ele não provara que daria sua vida mil vezes por Konoha?

- Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku e Hyuuga Hiashi foram os escolhidos e aceitaram a honra oferecida – Tsunade continuou – quando o time Kakashi retornou, depois de ter destruído a Akatsuki e resolvido nosso probleminha com o Raikage, Naruto foi elevado ao posto de jounin, o que recusou, ficando como chunnin, pelo menos até seu filho adotivo, Uchiha Hirosuke, estar menos fragilizado.

- Hirosuke – Sasuke falou baixo, agora a criança tinha um nome, mas não uma face ainda – meu sobrinho.

- Sim – Tsunade sorriu – os testes foram feitos, Uchiha Itachi era realmente o pai de Hiro, como o chamamos. Alguns foram contra Naruto adotar Hiro, principalmente por ele ter apenas dezessete anos, recém completos, mas ninguém poderia separar os dois sem grandes danos.

- Como? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Parece que Hiro não quer se separar de Naruto – Tsunade falou de forma que Sasuke soube que ela não entraria em detalhes – e Naruto queria o menino. Havia um vínculo entre eles, um elo. Hiro só confia em Naruto, ou naqueles em que Naruto confia, mas se mostra muito incomodado ainda quando Naruto não está por perto. É uma criança de quatro anos, muito maduro e inteligente para sua idade, ele é realmente precoce, até se o compararmos ao pai dele. Não só já despertou o Sharingan, como já domina a segunda fase.

- Com quatro anos – Sasuke falou bestificado.

- Exato – Tsunade falou – felizmente Naruto parece igualmente apaixonado pelo menino. O Conselho e eu não vimos por que não acatar a vontade dos dois, por isso ele foi adotado por Naruto e isso não vai mudar, nem mesmo com o seu retorno. Ainda mais porque embora precoce como Uchiha, Hiro ainda se mostra uma criança indefesa e vulnerável em alguns aspectos. Ele não deixa que qualquer um o toque, sua possessividade e timidez tem que ser contornada, mas tudo isso é de conhecimento de Naruto, que fará todo o possível, quem sabe até o impossível para que Uchiha Hirosuke cresça saudável e forte, sabendo o que é certo.

- Entendo – Sasuke falou calmo.

- Não vamos negar seus direitos como tio, se você não negar os direitos de Naruto como pai – Tsunade falou – vai ser reintegrado, porem você e Juugo passarão por dois meses de vigilância, presos aos portões de Konoha. Espero que não se incomodem em ajudar na reconstrução, todos os nossos ninjas que não estão de missão podem ser vistos nos campos de obras.

- Não me importo – Sasuke falou, pensando que tinha sido fácil demais, leve demais a punição de Konoha.

- Não me importo também – Juugo falou rápido – e quanto à chakra? Poderemos usar?

- De modo não hostil – Tsunade sorriu – muitos de nossos shinobis modificaram seus jutsus ou os utilizam de modo a auxiliar e acelerar o trabalho. Konoha é uma vila oculta, nada mais natural do que usar chakra para reerguê-la.

- Oferecemos isso – Juugo falou entregando a Tsunade sua parte do dinheiro, ele e Sasuke tinham concordado em dar metade do dinheiro sujo da Akatsuki a Konoha caso fossem integrados a vila e a pena não fosse muito dura – para o fundo de reconstrução.

Tsunade olhou o dinheiro, uma boa quantidade, vinda em uma boa hora. Assim não precisaria cortar os pagamentos aos ninjas e nem apelar para ajuda exterior.

- Aceito – Tsunade falou puxando a bolsa – o bairro Uchiha também foi afetado pelo jutsu de destruição de Nagato, resolvemos não afastar ou segregar mais nossos clãs, por isso receberão uma casa naquela área. Claro que irei devolver com o tempo o dinheiro arrecadado com o loteamento daquela terra, que será dividido entre você e Naruto, já que ele é o responsável pelos interesses e herança de Hiro.

- Não vejo nenhum problema – Sasuke falou.

- Ótimo – Tsunade sorriu – Sakura, pode entrar agora.

Haruno Sakura entrou, parecendo bem cansada, mesmo assim sorriu para Sasuke e Juugo, um sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Seu turno no hospital acabou, bem como o trabalho que desejou aqui – Tsunade falou – está na hora de ir se recolher, pois amanhã é outro dia.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama – Sakura falou tentando usar seu tom enérgico.

- Vá para o acampamento – Tsunade falou branda – leve Uchiha Sasuke e Juugo com você, sabe onde eles poderão ficar, mas avise Tenzou que deve procurá-los amanhã pela manhã, eles serão subordinados dele.

- Hai – Sakura concordou e então sorriu – amanhã virei direto aqui, há ainda algumas coisas que eu devo fazer, só depois vou para o hospital.

- Sim, eu gostaria disso – Tsunade falou – mas não se esforce demais, Sakura. Sei que sempre sentiremos falta de Shizune e ninguém espera que você trabalhe por duas.

- Eu espero – Sakura falou determinada – é meu jeito de honrar minha sempai.

- Vocês do time Kakashi – Tsunade suspirou – não posso vencer a teimosia de vocês, nem quero!

- Todos estão se esforçando – Sakura falou – até mesmo Sai, que está cumprindo sua parte e a de Kakashi, para...

A voz de Sakura foi definhando, ainda doía pensar nos que perdera, nos sorrisos que jamais tornaria a ver, nas vozes que haviam sumido para sempre.

- O nome deles já está na Pedra, Sakura – Tsunade falou bondosa – e tenho certeza de que Shizune e Kakashi estão muito orgulhosos de vocês, assim como Jiraya.

- Hai – Sakura falou – mais um motivo para nos esforçarmos.

- Teimosos – Tsunade sorriu balançando a cabeça – mas não se matem, por favor, ninguém gostaria de algo assim.

- Venham – Sakura falou saindo da casa e andando pelas ruas escuras, passando pelas casas novas e pelas que ainda eram erguidas – estamos dando prioridade aos aldeões e shinobis com família, por isso muitos de nós estão acampados fora dos campos de obras. Há acampamentos mistos, com funcionários de fora que foram contratados e shinobis, e o que estamos vivendo, que é só de shinobis.

- Sakura, Kakashi-sensei...

- Sim – Sakura falou, seu sorriso apagou um pouco – ele e Shizune descobriram pistas que nos ajudaram a derrotar Nagato, morreram como Heróis de Konoha. Suas perdas estão sendo pranteadas por todos, principalmente para nós, o time Kakashi. Sai é o único de nós que está cumprindo missões externas, Tenzou é nosso jounin responsável por enquanto, já que Naruto recusou o posto de jounin. Eu e Naruto estamos trabalhando dentro da vila, eu por causa do hospital, que ainda está cheio de feridos, fora meu trabalho como pessoa de confiança da Hokage. Naruto por que a vila se sente mais protegida com ele aqui e Hiro-kun precisa dele.

Depois de andarem um bom tempo por terra devastada, algumas vezes eles podiam ver ao longe estruturas brilhando ao luar com grupos de pessoas entorno de uma fogueira. O barulho os saldava, mesmo que baixo, eram sons de alegria, não de lamento.

Quando eles finalmente se aproximaram do lugar onde Sakura os guiava, Sasuke notou que eram algumas casas, Sasuke estava meio desorientado, mas reconheceu a casa, era parte do composto Uchiha, a casa mais afastada, a casa em que sua mãe nascera e crescera, onde morara até se casar com seu pai e ir morar na casa principal. Ele e Itachi cresceram brincando naquela casa, depois dela ficava a parte de floresta em que Itachi treinava.

A luz da casa estava acesa, ela era como um farol aos viajantes noturnos e quando se aproximaram mais, Sasuke pode ver o menino sentado na varanda ampla da casa. A estrutura era tradicional japonesa, das portas de correr eles podiam ver a sala simples e parte da cozinha pequena e aconchegante.

Sasuke pode contemplar o menino então, anexar um rosto ao sentimento que crescia em seu peito, um rosto ao nome que acabara de conhecer. Era o rosto que ele tivera quando criança, apenas os cabelos negros eram mais lisos, caindo curtos pela cabeça e deixando o rosto pálido mais suave e infantil. O menino olhava diretamente para frente, como que perdido em pensamentos, parecendo tão pequeno e vulnerável que Sasuke sentiu a estranha necessidade de abraçá-lo, claro que controlou aquilo, era um desconhecido para o menino e Uchiha jamais gostaram de ser tocados por estranhos. E para Uchiha, todos os que não eram parte do íntimo círculo de intimidade, eram estranhos.

- Hiro-chan – Sakura saudou animada, quase saltitando até o menino, era tão difícil encontrá-lo sem Naruto por perto, talvez ele já estivesse mais sociável – estava esperando por mim?

Os olhos negros do menino foram para Sakura, numa olhada que misturava o fogo do desprezo e a frieza da indiferença. O rosto pequeno e delicado permanecia sem qualquer emoção.

- Testa – a voz feminina veio de dentro da casa – deixe o menino em paz.

- Porca – Sakura deixou o som sair por entre os dentes – onde...

Hiro então se moveu, saindo da posição em que estava, abraçado as pernas e se sentou sobre elas, estendendo uma das toalhas que tinha consigo com uma expressão solene.

- Obrigado – Hyuuga Neji falou ao pegar a toalha, encostou então a mão nos cabelos negros – Ino, você foi chamada também, quanto tempo para se preparar?

Ino suspirou saindo da cozinha com duas tigelas cheias de um caldo grosso, bebendo de uma delas antes de deixar a outra com Neji.

- Dois minutos – Ino suspirou – minhas coisas estão prontas, Naruto disse que eu deveria deixar tudo limpo e preparado. Só sei que vou aproveitar e muito quando isso tudo acalmar.

- Todos nós vamos – Neji falou – meu treino foi interrompido quando estava na melhor parte.

- Uma pena – Ino sorriu e então tocou nos cabelos de Hiro – o que...

- Chichiue – Hiro falou sorrindo então ao estender a outra toalha que tinha.

Naruto aterrissou na frente do menino, com um imenso sorriso, uma das mãos ainda segurava as kunais com que treinara, por isso não chegara junto de Neji, por estar recolhendo seu equipamento.

- Vou treinar como usar o fio ninja amanhã – Naruto falou e então notou Sakura, Sasuke e Juugo.

- Treine, quando retornar, vamos terminar aquilo, do ponto em que paramos – Neji falou terminando o caldo e vendo que Hiro estendia as mãos, para pegar a tigela, sorriu para o menino e olhou Ino, que voltava com a mochila que deixara preparada, sorria para Hiro, deixando com ele a tigela que terminava de beber e então beijou os cabelos de Hiro antes de puxar Naruto e o beijar a bochecha antes de sair com Neji.

Hiro os olhou partir com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, Sakura então resolveu tocar o menino, que se afastou, rosnando como um gato.

- Neko-chan – Naruto falou repressor, então olhou Sakura – ele não gosta que o toquem.

- Mas Neji e Ino...

- Ele confia em Neji e Ino – Naruto cortou pegando o menino no colo quando esse veio se agarrar em sua perna – Sakura, ele não é e nunca vai ser o filho que você sonhou que teria. É por isso que ele não gosta de você.

- Mas eu...

- Fez o seu trabalho – Naruto falou – cumpriu sua promessa iryou, mas não tem o direito de jogar sobre os outros os seus sentimentos e ilusões. Avise Tenzou que eu os abrigarei, essa casa é de Sasuke também.

- Não vai...

- Não – Naruto falou calmo – não vou convidá-la para jantar, acho que há assuntos demais a serem tratados em família.

- Mas o Sasuke-kun não...

- O fato é que eu sou o pai do sobrinho dele – Naruto cortou mais uma vez – o que me faz presumir que ao menos esse laço nós teremos. Agora tenho que ir tomar um banho e arrumar os quartos para Sasuke e...qual o seu nome?

- Juugo – mais uma vez naquela noite Juugo se apresentou.

- Uzumaki Naruto – Naruto falou sorrindo e Hiro tirou o rosto de seu esconderijo no pescoço de Naruto, uma mão segurava o menino, a outra foi oferecida – e esse é meu filho, Uchiha Hirosuke, pode chamá-lo de Hiro, é como nós o chamamos.

- Hai – Juugo sentiu a mão quente de Naruto, menor do que a sua, igualmente calosa, apertar firme sua mão, aquilo pareceu à melhor boas-vindas que poderia imaginar.

- Então eu vou indo – Sakura amuou, mesmo assim ninguém pareceu se compadecer dela.

Mais uma vez Sakura teve que encarar as mudanças realizadas em Naruto desde que Jiraya morrera. Pein, Hinata, Nagato, e finalmente a Akatsuki e Hiro, tudo isso criara um abismo entre ela e Naruto, um abismo que ela mesma construíra com anos de descaso e agressão. Naruto poderia aceitar tudo calado, sabia que ele aceitaria, mas então Hiro acontecera e Naruto não aceitaria nada que pudesse magoar seu filho. Tudo estaria igual se não fosse à presença de Hiro, fora o menino que fizera Naruto olhar Sakura por uma nova ótica e sabia que por mais que tivesse a amizade e respeito de todos, ninguém a ajudaria a transpor esse abismo. Tsunade mesmo havia falado que ela fizera isso sozinha, somente quando entendesse que suas ilusões e sonhos tolos jamais se concretizariam por magia é que conseguiria entender como construir uma ponte entre ela e Naruto, mas que se não fizesse isso logo, o aviso só ficaria maior e mais profundo.

- Venham – Naruto falou fazendo um bunshin, que pegou as kunais deixadas por Naruto no chão e então foi para a cozinha cuidar do jantar – já tomou banho? Comeu?

Hiro negou com a cabeça, e Naruto o colocou no chão.

- Bem – Naruto suspirou e então olhou para Sasuke e Juugo – vocês também estão parecendo cansados e sujos. Somos todos homens, podemos tomar banho juntos, o jantar está quase pronto.

Sasuke e Juugo concordaram, surpresos demais para negar, fora que a idéia de um banho quente ser por demais tentadora.

- Cuide da comida e se puder, arrume o quarto principal e o adjacente – Naruto pediu ao bunshin, que sorriu concordando – venham. Neko-chan, você lava minhas costas?

- Hai, chichiue – Hiro falou sorrindo – estava esperando você.

Naruto sorriu empurrando o menino para dentro de um dos quartos, Sasuke notou que como o resto da casa, aquele lugar tinha sido limpo ao extremo e parecia ainda mais luminoso do que fora no passado. A mãe fora a luz dentro da casa principal, seu calor sempre contrastando com a frieza estrema do pai, como uma chama tentando amenizar o frio.

Naruto logo começou a tirar as roupas negras que usava, Hiro fazia o mesmo e Juugo achou que deveria imitar, por isso tirou as roupas. Naruto então se virou para eles, olhando-os longamente antes de concordar com a cabeça, Sasuke não corou pelo controle extremo que tinha sobre si mesmo, Juugo não teve a mesma sorte.

- Felizmente há yukatas limpas e grandes aqui – Naruto falou suspirando e indo abrir um dos armários, tirando dali duas yukatas escuras, dobradas e acomodadas em uma pilha na última prateleira, da de cima pegou duas claras, uma era bem menor do que as outras – cuido das roupas depois do jantar, assim estarão limpas amanhã.

- Eu posso cuidar disso – Juugo falou rápido – tenho mais roupas para lavar também.

- Tudo bem – Naruto sorriu pegando um dos três baldes de madeira que estavam ali e encheu com a água quente da banheira – eu o acompanho depois então, e mostro onde esta tudo. Tenho roupas minhas e de Hiro para lavar.

Hiro já estava com o baldinho contendo sabonete e xampu esperando perto de um dos banquinhos. Naruto jogou a água diretamente sobre a cabeça do menino, que riu baixinho. Naruto refez o processo e jogou então água sobre si mesmo, indo depois sentar no banquinho.

- Quando as obras acabarem, vou reformar o banheiro – Naruto falou pegando o xampu e colocando um pouco na mão de Hiro e um pouco na sua, o menino e Naruto começaram então a lavar os cabelos um do outro – fazer um encanamento mais moderno, colocar uma ducha, mas até lá, é assim que vai ser.

- Pelo menos a água é quente – Juugo falou sentando em um dos banquinhos e começando a se lavar – como?

- Pela parte de fora, embaixo da banheira, lá há lugar para colocar lenha e fazer uma fogueira. Isso mantém a água quente – Naruto falou calmo, começando a ensaboar o menino, cuidando de cada pequena parte do corpinho de Hiro enquanto ele se divertia espalhando espuma em Naruto, mais preocupado em se divertir do que em limpar.

Sasuke se lavou em silêncio, não tinha nada contra as reformas, sabia que deveriam ser feitas se a casa fosse ser habitada, e Naruto parecia bem inclinado em criar seu sobrinho ali. A mãe gostaria disso, pensou ternamente, assim como Itachi. O grito feliz de criança lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, Hiro gritava feliz ao ter seu corpo puxado por Naruto e acomodando no colo do loiro, então as risadas do menino encheram o ambiente, Naruto estava lavando os pés do menino, entre os dedinhos principalmente e era claro que Hiro tinha cócegas.

- Pronto – Naruto falou finalmente libertando o menino, então o colocou se pé a sua frente e então se lavou rápido, logo um balde caia sobre Hiro, que agitou com as mãos os cabelos para que saísse toda a espuma – vá para a banheira.

Hiro concordou e caminhou até a banheira de pedra, mas não entrou, ficou olhando Naruto, que se enxaguou antes de pegar uma das toalhas brancas que tirara de um dos armários.

- Não vai entrar na banheira, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou vendo Juugo e Sasuke entrando.

- Não – Naruto sorriu – se relaxar agora, vou dormir. Fora que o bunshin me avisou que Hinata-chan chegou para comer conosco.

- Ah – Hiro falou correndo para Naruto, que entendeu que o menino não ficaria.

- Hiro, aquele é Uchiha Sasuke, ele era o ototo de seu oto-san – Naruto falou apontando Sasuke – isso faz dele seu tio. Não quer ficar e conversar um pouco com ele?

- Não – Hiro falou rápido, depois de um longo olhar a Sasuke – não sem meu chichiue.

Naruto suspirou e então começou a secar o menino antes de pegar a menor das yukatas, colocando-a no menino antes de terminar de se secar. Quando Juugo fez menção a sair da banheira, Naruto o deteve com um olhar e sorriso.

- Fiquem – Naruto falou – as yukatas estão ali, acho que são do tamanho de vocês, a sua é essa Juugo, vai ficar um pouco curta, mas pelo menos está limpa e vai estar confortável. O jantar sai em mais ou menos quinze minutos.

- Hai – Juugo voltou a sentar na água quente da banheira, relaxando.

Naruto e Hiro saíram então, e logo à voz de Naruto foi ouvida pela casa, se unindo a feminina de Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke e Juugo ficaram mais uns dez minutos antes de saírem a se secar. As yukatas negras, com o emblema do clã bordado nas costas, estavam realmente limpas, e ficaram realmente confortáveis. Quando Sasuke abriu a porta de correr do banho, viu os dois chinelos de casa postos ali, em tamanhos satisfatórios para ele e Juugo, que deu um pequeno sorriso pelo detalhe.

Se uniram então a Naruto e Hinata, que estavam na cozinha, a morena estava dispondo a comida sobre a mesa, Hiro não estava em parte alguma e então Naruto apareceu vindo de dentro da casa, com Hiro em seus calcanhares.

- Os quartos estão prontos – Naruto falou chegando – obrigado.

O bunshin sorriu e desapareceu.

- Então você acabou de chegar de uma missão difícil – Naruto sorriu para Hinata, que ao contrário do que fora no passado, não corou completamente, apenas uma insinuação de cor apareceu na pele de porcelana – Sasuke você já conhece, o loiro com ele é Juugo.

- Prazer – Hinata reverenciou então – sou Hyuuga Hinata.

- Os olhos...

- Sim, são da mesma cor que os de Neji – Naruto sorriu – Neji estava treinando comigo no escuro quando foi convocado, ele e Ino partiram e menos de meia hora. Os Hyuuga são conhecidos por seus olhos perolados, possuem uma Kekei Genkai ocular como a dos Uchiha, só que diferente. Enquanto o Sharingan pode copiar jutsus, o Byakugan pode ver o sistema circulatório de chakra.

- Naruto-kun – Hinata repreendeu – assim parece que acha o Byakugan melhor que o Sharingan.

- Tenho muito respeito por ambos – Naruto falou colocando a mão nos cabelos de Hiro e sorrindo – mas em batalha, se não fosse um jinchuuriki, temeria muito mais um Hyuuga como adversário do que um Uchiha.

- Chichiue, eu vou ser mais forte que ela? – Hiro perguntou confuso.

- Talvez – Naruto falou sentando perto da mesa baixa – sua Kekei Genkai é fantástica, Hiro, assim como a de Hinata-chan, dificilmente elas poderiam ser comparadas, são diferentes demais. Agora, você ainda é uma criança, e se crescer da forma certa, poderá ser mais forte até do que eu.

- Que o chichiue? – Hiro perguntou sorrindo – como fico mais forte que o chichiue?

- A verdadeira força shinobi, meu neko – Naruto falou acariciando os cabelos ainda úmidos de Hiro – ela só se mostra quando se protege alguma coisa.

Sasuke se lembrou de quando usara seu poder contra o jinchuuriki no Hachibi, quando entendera que por mais que não julgasse os membros da Taki como seus amigos, os julgava companheiros importantes e mostrara uma força impressionante, uma que não mostrava desde que o selo maldito de Orochimaru fora destruído.

- O que? O que eu tenho que proteger? – Hiro perguntou rápido, pegando a mão de Naruto e a levando ao rosto.

- É diferente para cada um – Naruto sorriu acariciando o rosto pálido e perfeito da criança – para alguns é uma vila, e por Konoha eles mostram uma força impressionante, para outros é apenas uma pessoa, ou muitas.

- Hai – Hinata sorriu – seu chichiue aprendeu isso com Haku-san, um adversário que ele derrotou há muitos anos.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu saudoso – Haku era uma linda pessoa.

- Ele é algo importante? – Hiro perguntou confuso – ele é sua pessoa importante?

- Ele está morto, meu filho – Naruto suspirou – mas sim, ele foi importante para mim. Mas não por ele que eu luto, eu luto pelas pessoas que eu amo, as pessoas que são importantes para mim. Às vezes a gente perde essas pessoas para a vida, às vezes para a morte, mas as pessoas que um dia se tornarem importantes para você, Hiro, elas sempre estarão dentro de você.

- Eu sou...

- Você não é uma das minhas pessoas preciosas, Hiro – Naruto falou vendo o rostinho ficar apático – você é a minha pessoa mais preciosa, e isso nunca vai mudar. Mesmo que um dia eu me apaixone por alguém e case com essa pessoa, mesmo que eu tenho outros filhos, você sempre será importante, não mais único e exclusivo, mas igualmente amado, entendeu?

- Hai – Hiro falou abraçando Naruto e escondendo o rosto em sua yukata.

- Agora, Hinata-chan – Naruto falou provocador – me diga sobre um certo jounin estóico com Byakugan lhe levando flores, é verdade o que eu ouvi?

- Naruto-kun – Hinata falou ofegante, escondendo o rosto completamente corado com as mãos – por favor. Neji-kun...Neji-kun somente...

Naruto riu e então olhou Juugo e Sasuke, ainda em pé.

- Se sentem – Naruto falou – vamos comer enquanto está quente.

Hiro soltou Naruto, mas não se afastou muito, começando a comer com os olhos postos sobre a comida.

- O oto-san de Hiro era seu irmão, Sasuke – Naruto começou enquanto todos comiam – e Itachi tentou, o máximo possível, manter Hiro longe da Akatsuki, o problema é que o outro pai de Hiro...

- Outro pai? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Deidara era o outro – Naruto falou calmo – o to-chan, como Hiro o chamava. Juntos eles haviam feito um kinjutsu, Deidara gestou e deu nascimento a Hiro, eles o mantiveram em um esconderijo e iam visitá-lo quando possível, juntos ou separados.

- Mas Deidara...eu e ele...ele parecia odiar...

- Madara – Naruto falou calmo – ele apagou Hiro e o que Itachi e Deidara haviam tido, ficando a par da existência de Hiro e de mais um Uchiha. Itachi então entendeu que precisava de ajuda, muita ajuda. Aceitou lutar com você, me deu parte de seu poder e então entregou a outra parte para você. Isso também é um kinjutsu, somado aos outros que ele já fizera, e que haviam fragilizado sua saúde, acabou por morrer. Assim como você, eu não fui avisado da existência de Hiro, Itachi acreditava que ele ainda estava com as pessoas de confiança com que deixara Hiro, sua intenção é que ele só fosse trazido a Konoha quando atingisse a idade de freqüentar a academia.

- Como você...

- A parte do poder de Itachi em mim – Naruto falou calmo, comendo lentamente – eu isolei o máximo esse poder, mas depois que meu pai apareceu, eu tive que pedir ajuda de tudo e todos. Kyuubi foi um bastardo rancoroso, mas pelo menos eu entendi que era por causa da minha semelhança com ele. O fato é que o selo quase se desfez, estava com oito caudas libertas e quase sem controle da minha mente, mas meu pai tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e deixou parte do chakra dele, um selamento escondido, quando ele terminou de me dizer o que sabia do ataque da Kyuubi, do ninja que via através de todos os movimentos dele e que estava dominando a Kyuubi. Meu pai não sabia mais do que isso, mas refez o selo no meu estomago, e eu pude vencer Pein e Nagato. Itachi então apareceu em minha mente, o selo de meu pai o impedia de aparecer até então, mas com o selo de meu pai desfeito, ele podia então ficar próximo a Kyuubi e a acalmar.

- Acalmar? – Juugo perguntou confuso.

- A maldita parece um filhotinho agora – Naruto suspirou – Itachi sempre foi carismático, mas não achei que ele poderia chegar a tanto. O fato é que ele não me falou de Hiro, mas de Madara. Ele me garantiu que manteria minha mente e a Kyuubi trancados para Madara, então eu teria que me preocupar em somente vencer alguém com séculos de experiência a mais do que eu. Eu venci.

- Como? – Sasuke perguntou – se pode responder.

- Senjutsu – Naruto falou – usando chakra e energia natural. Superei finalmente o meu pai e meu maior sensei, usei tudo o que eu tinha, arrisquei tudo, e venci. Ele queria o meu ódio, a minha ira e revolta, eu lhe dei a minha determinação e resignação. Eu estava disposto a morrer com Kyuubi dentro de mim e acabar para sempre com os planos deles, jamais permitiria que a arma que a Akatsuki queria fazer usando as nove bijuus fosse concluída. Eu morreria, a arma jamais seria concluída, Madara teria que arranjar um novo plano, isso daria mais uns dez anos para Konoha se fortalecer. Konohamaru então estaria maduro, um sennin, talvez mais forte do que eu. Eu confiava em Konoha e no meu discípulo. Madara não esperava isso, acabei o vencendo.

- O jinchuuriki no Hachibi...

- Kira – Naruto corrigiu Juugo – não gosto da palavra jinchuuriki.

Juugo concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele nos disse que você só se descontrolou quando descobriu Hiro – Juugo continuou.

- Sim – Naruto falou – eu ouvi a voz dele me chamando, mesmo que ele estivesse inconsciente de tão fraco. Um menininho, trancado em uma cela fria, úmida e escura. Quando eu o vi...entendi que ele era o filho de Itachi, ele mesmo me contou o que eu precisava saber e eu o levei a Sakura, Sai foi ver se encontrava mais algum prisioneiro, não havia mais ninguém. Não é motivo de orgulho, eu teria destruído o corpo dele. Eu tinha tanto ódio, como alguém podia fazer isso com uma criança? Com alguém de sua própria família? Só não o destruí porque Sakura não tinha mais chakra, ela precisava do meu, Hiro precisava de mim.

- Estava esperando pelo chichiue – Hiro falou, tinha terminado de comer – oto-san e o to-chan falaram para Hiro que um anjo viria salvar Hiro e chichiue chegou.

- Não sabemos o que foi realmente que o fez me chamar de chichiue, mas o fato é que essa foi à primeira palavra de Hiro quando acordou e me viu, desde então não sai de perto de mim. Tsunade especula que por eu ser fisicamente parecido com Deidara.

Sasuke desdenhou.

- Ambos somos loiros de olhos azuis – Naruto falou calmo – e as coisas tendem a explodir quando estamos por perto.

Hinata riu ao ouvir aquilo, concordando.

- As semelhanças são poucas, mas significativas para uma criança – Naruto falou – fora o fato de parte de Itachi estar em mim. Ou por ser o meu chakra que o curou, isso quer dizer que ele se acostumou a minha essência antes de me ver realmente.

- Para alguém com uma Kekei Genkai como as nossas – Hinata falou então – o chakra é muito importante, pois ele define uma pessoa. O chakra de Naruto, o pessoal, azul claro, como luz pura, define ele como pessoa, mostrando suas qualidades e defeitos, se analisarmos o chakra de Naruto, saberemos tudo sobre ele, de onde ele veio e até onde ele pode ir.

- Entendo – Sasuke comentou olhando de Hinata para Naruto.

- O fato é que ficou claro desde o principio que Hiro se sentia confortável somente comigo – Naruto falou tranqüilo – eu sentia um aperto quando pensava em me afastar, ele gritava se eu desse alguns passos para longe. Cada lágrima dele é como uma kunai cravada no meu peito, por isso resolvi que ia adotá-lo. Não sabia quando eu poderia ir atrás de você, Konoha precisava de mim, Hiro precisava de mim, e eu sempre soube que você retornaria, aqui é o seu lar, mesmo que você não o visse assim. E havia Hiro, alguém tinha de estar ao lado dele, dar a ele um lar, uma família. Eu era o único que ele aceitava.

- Você fez o certo – Sasuke falou notando algo nos olhos de Naruto, era como se toda a emoção que um dia fizera Naruto o chamar de irmão tivesse sido transferido para o pequeno. Ele era o centro do mundo de Naruto, de suas ambições, a pessoa mais importante, mais preciosa. Entendeu então que um dia fora ele, mas não era mais. Era um amigo, um companheiro, apenas isso, Naruto não adotara Hiro para formar um laço eterno com ele, o elo é que acontecera por causa de Hiro – a segurança de Hirosuke é o mais importante.

- Sim – Naruto sorriu acariciando os cabelos do menino – acabaram, não querem mais nada?

- Não – Juugo falou baixo, tinha comido até demais, a comida estava ótima.

Hinata e Sasuke negaram com a cabeça e então Hiro puxou a manga da yukata de Naruto.

- Sim, seu leite – Naruto falou – eu vou prepará-lo.

- Ano – Hinata corou levemente, olhando a superfície da mesa, já que Naruto recolhera todas as louças – eu...não tenho missão hoje...só amanhã...e...

- Faço para você também – Naruto sorriu – querem também?

- Naruto tempera o leite – Hinata falou envergonhada – me faz dormir tranquilamente, e é muito saboroso.

- Farei para todos, se não desejarem, é só não beber – Naruto falou se erguendo – Hiro, fique aqui e converse, estarei na cozinha, você poderá me ver e eu lhe ouvir.

- Hiro-kun – Hinata chamou e o menino estóico a olhou, Sasuke já notara que ele só mostrava emoção quando estava ao lado de Naruto – estava vendo Naruto-kun e Neji-kun treinando?

- Estava escuro – Hiro falou calmo – e longe. Mas eu sabia onde o chichiue estava, por isso estava esperando.

- E com quem você ficou? – Hinata perguntou.

- Ino-san ficou aqui, ela ia passar a noite – Hiro falou dando um leve sorriso – mas teve que ir em missão. Por que o chichiue não vai em missão?

- Porque ele tem que ficar aqui com você – Hinata falou tranqüila – que precisa dele, e quando ele fica aqui, a Hokage pode mandar quase todos os ninjas fazerem as missões, pois todos sabem que Naruto protegera a vila e todos que vivem nela enquanto estiverem fora.

Hiro concordou com a cabeça e olhou curioso para Juugo, que se levantava e ia para a cozinha, silenciosamente começando a lavar a louça usada no jantar. Juugo achou que era a melhor forma de agradecer pela boa acolhida que recebera. Notou então que Naruto pegava dois ovos na geladeira e os batia com um jutsu que parecia energia pura antes de despejar o conteúdo aerado no leite que esquentava, mel foi despejado sobre o leite logo depois e então o loiro pegou noz-moscada e ralou algumas raspas sobre antes de mexer bem. A louça estava lavada e Juugo a deixou escorrendo para secar naturalmente, Naruto desligou o fogo e fez um bunshin.

- Vá pegar as roupas e lave tudo – Naruto pediu – logo depois pode desaparecer.

- Hai – a cópia sorriu e então pegou as roupas na mochila de Juugo e Sasuke antes de ir para o banheiro, retornando com toalhas e roupas, indo para fora da casa pela porta da cozinha.

- Amanhã nos conversaremos sobre tarefas – Naruto sorriu para Juugo, pegando copos e colocando nas mãos do grandalhão antes de seguir com a leiteira para a sala – hoje vocês descansam.

Juugo concordou e seguiu Naruto, sentando então onde estivera antes, depois que colocou os copos perto de Naruto.

- Não...

- Sem mamadeira – Naruto sorriu para Hiro – você já é um menino grande.

Hiro amuou, mas não reclamou mais. Naruto serviu o copo do menino, que rapidamente o puxou e começou a bebericar. Hinata foi a segunda e a kunoichi sorriu amplamente ao puxar para si, aspirando o aroma morno do leite temperado que Naruto fazia para Hiro todas as noites e manhãs. Sasuke concordou com a cabeça quando Naruto o olhou, puxou o copo quando pertinente e cheirou o leite antes de beber um pequeno gole, o gosto era bom, melhor do que o que sua mãe fazia quando era pequeno. Juugo concordou também e Naruto o serviu e então a si mesmo. Hiro bebeu mais um copo, e então Naruto levou tudo para a pia e lavou tudo.

- Vou indo então – Hinata falou vendo que Hiro já tinha os olhos pequenos e sonolentos – obrigado pela refeição, Naruto-kun.

- Sabe que a porta está sempre aberta e que sempre faço comida a mais esperando por um de vocês – Naruto sorriu indo até Hinata e beijando-lhe a testa – vá para casa e durma, boa sorte com a missão.

- Hai – Hinata sorriu – boa noite a todos.

- A casa dos Hyuuga não foi afetada também – Naruto falou – toda a propriedade foi salva, mas os Hyuuga estão quase todos na grande casa principal, há aldeões vivendo nas demais. A divisão entre as famílias acabou, todos eles tem um selo agora.

- Selo? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Ah, você ainda não tinha chego – Naruto falou fechando as porta e indo se sentar ao lado de Hiro, que subiu em seu colo – todos ficaram sabendo quando eu lutei com Neji naquele Chunnin Shiken. A família principal colocava um selo em todos os membros da família secundária, um selo que destruiria os elos genéticos da Kekei Genkai e que os submeteriam as ordens do patriarca do clã. Era contra isso que Neji lutava, eu prometi mudar os Hyuuga, mas eles mudaram sozinhos.

- Mas você disse que ainda há um selo – Sasuke apontou.

- Um selo em todos, não há mais secundária e principal, há apenas Hyuuga. O selo agora é usado por todos, até mesmo o patriarca, Hyuuga Hiashi, esse selo destrói o Byakugan quando seu possuidor morre, mas não existem mais a submissão.

- Isso é bom, né chichiue? – Hiro perguntou sonolento – é bom, assim todos podem ser felizes, não?

- Hai, Hiro-chan – Naruto falou beijando os cabelos negros e sorrindo quando o menino bocejou – vamos dormir?

- Hai chichiue – Hiro falou – com você?

- Um dia vai ter que se acostumar a dormir em seu quarto – Naruto falou.

- Amanhã – Hiro disse sonolento enquanto Naruto o acomodava em seu peito e se erguia – amanhã Hiro tenta.

- Ouvi isso ontem – Naruto falou baixo – venham.

Naruto desligou a luz, mesmo assim havia uma lamparina lá fora, como se a casa fosse mesmo um farol. Naruto notou a forma como Sasuke e Juugo olharam a lamparina e sorriu.

- Há seis quartos nessa casa – Naruto falou – ou assim arrumamos para ser. Um é o meu, ao lado do de Hiro. Então temos o principal e o adjacente. Os dois quartos da frente quase sempre são ocupados por amigos meus que chegam à noite, eles quase sempre comem o que estiver na geladeira e vão dormir. Há sempre água quente na banheira, se desejarem tomar um banho, há muitas yukatas destinadas para eles, assim como toalhas. Antigamente aqueles quartos eram salas, mas por enquanto vamos mantê-los como quartos.

- Você dorme aqui Juugo – Naruto falou tranqüilo – esse será seu quarto. O de Sasuke é aqui.

Os dois quartos tinham portas de correr. Fechadas elas pareciam uma porta dupla, mas abertas mostravam os dois quartos amplos e ricamente mobiliados.

- Não sei como será, se vão se mudar para a casa que a oba-chan fará para Sasuke ou se preferirão ficar aqui, mas os quartos são seus, sem limite de tempo – Naruto falou calmo e então apontou as duas outras portas – eu durmo ali, qualquer coisa, é só entrarem e me acordarem, tenho sono pesado. Boa noite, espero que tenha tudo que precisam. Conversamos mais amanhã.

Dito isso, Naruto seguiu pelo corredor e abriu a porta de seu quarto, indo colocar Hiro no futon branco e macio que estava no meio do quarto, depois andou até a porta novamente e sorriu aos dois antes de fechar a porta.

**Nota da Li:**

Senti vontade de fazer essa fic, embora não tenha trabalhado nunca com filhos desde o início de um fic, mas o desafio de criar um personagem novo e convincente já estava rondando minha cabeça há um tempo, apensar de nenhuma idéia realmente se mostrar convincente o suficiente, até que Legado e Hiro-chan aparecerem em minha mente.

Espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez aviso que essa não será um fic longa, bloqueio antigo, embora não possa determinar qual será o número de capítulos que Legado terá.

Bem, sem mais delongas, obrigado por terem prestigiado e,

Beijos da Li.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, se fosse meu, Nagato não pensaria em matar Naruto.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

Morar com Naruto era tranqüilo, tranqüilo até demais. Era o paraíso para Juugo, que jamais tivera uma casa, um lar. Ele se espantava ainda por chegar cansado do dia de trabalho e ver Naruto chegando com um lanche leve para ele, pelos bentos feitos com carinho e entregues a ele pela manhã, ou as roupas lavadas e cheirosas dobradas sobre o futon sempre pronto e convidativo para uma deitada. Eram pequenas coisas, mas para Juugo, elas eram enormes.

Estava na escova de dentes que descansava junto com as demais da casa, em um porta-escovas amplo. Era no xampu diferente, já que Juugo tinha cabelo seco, enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Hiro tinham normal para oleoso. Estava nas yukatas grandes, parecendo ter sido feitas para ele que Naruto encontrara ao vistoriar as roupas encontradas na casa, estava nas armas separadas para ele e outras peças de roupa. E principalmente, estava no sorriso acolhedor que Naruto lhe dava ao chegar, ou ao partir pela manhã.

Para Juugo, que jamais tivera nada e que pensara realmente merecer ser preso em uma cela sem janelas, que precisava ser preso por grilhões fortes, viver naquela pequena família, recebendo atenção, sendo aceito, a junção de todas essas coisas, era o paraíso. Não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer, se é que merecia, mas não podia estar mais grato.

Para Sasuke era estranho, perdera sua família aos oito anos, desde então fora sozinho, solitário e esquivo. Em Oto isso não mudara, mesmo sendo o preferido de Orochimaru, vivia em quartos escuros, e então viera a sua estadia com a Hebi, Taki e finalmente Akatsuki, onde poderia ver o céu, onde haviam pessoas ao seu lado, mesmo assim nada se modificara. Mas agora havia. Havia Hiro correndo pela casa, sempre atrás de Naruto. Havia o som das duas vozes animadas. Refeições em conjunto, conversas amenas.

Não era tolo, sabia que Naruto sempre fora assim, que sua solidão era forçada e não um traço de sua personalidade. Naruto se sentia bem entre muitas pessoas, estava em seu ambiente tendo pessoas para cuidar, coisas para fazer. Naruto gostava de ser e se fazer necessário, sempre pronto para apoiar, compreender, cuidar. Não sentia o que era a vontade de retornar a um lugar desde que perdera sua família, mas se via querendo chegar em casa, tomar um banho, conversar enquanto comia.

Gostava do ritmo da casa de Naruto, a forma como ele não parecia exigir nada, mas aceitar tudo que lhe dessem, sem nunca esperar mais. Naruto abria espaço para ele, para Juugo também, generoso como sempre fora. Mas havia mais, havia a forma como Naruto tratava Hiro, a forma tranqüila como ele pesava amor e devoção com disciplina e orientação. Não diria a ninguém, jamais admitiria, mas aprendia com Hiro a cada orientação de Naruto, absorvia com o sobrinho a cada história que Naruto contava, que faziam os olhos negros de Hiro brilharem ao ouvir Naruto descrevendo inimigos e adversários, lutas e missões, rindo das trapalhadas de Naruto, que não tentava ocultá-las.

Às vezes um dos antigos genins que fizeram aquele Chunnin Shiken tão distante aparecia, procurando abrigo ou refeição. A casa estava sempre aberta, a lamparina era sempre acessa ao anoitecer, para que os amigos soubessem para onde seguir. Havia sempre algo pronto na geladeira ou Naruto estava terminando algo apetitoso e saudável para a refeição. A água do banho estava sempre quente e esperando, haviam sempre yukatas, toalhas, futons e um sorriso de boas-vindas. Sasuke já ouvira Kiba, Shino e Tenten, que chegaram em dias diferentes, em horários diferentes e a noite, junto a mesa, ajudavam Naruto com as histórias de antigas missões.

Acusara Naruto de ficar parado, de só pensar nele, mas Naruto não fizera isso. Ele conhecera o mundo, realizara feitos que somente ele poderia realizar. Naruto havia cativado pessoas, simples e importantes, sem jamais distinguir entre elas, sempre julgando os outros pelo que eram e não pelo cargo que ocupavam ou família de que procediam. Havia conquistado aliados, aliados que agora se ofereciam para ajudar Konoha, se não diretamente, doando dinheiro como Juugo e Sasuke fizeram, indiretamente, pedindo por missões caras para realizar coisas simples, enchendo os cofres de Konoha.

Sakura aparecia às vezes, mas ia à obra, conversar, ou falar, já que Sasuke não era a pessoa mais comunicativa do mundo. Ele porem ouvia, e filtrava, entendendo que a garota estava enfim entendendo que jamais sairia com ela, que jamais gostaria dela. Mas Sasuke entendia até mais, entendia que Sakura finalmente se dera conta do homem que Naruto era, de que ele sempre estivera ali para ela, que ela o admirava e almejava poder estar ao lado dele novamente, mas que Naruto já não pensava mais nisso.

Sasuke entendeu que não era só Naruto que não achava mais Sakura a mais bela e delicada flor de Konoha. Rock Lee, que passara pela obra somente para trocar cumprimentos com Sasuke e conhecer Juugo, o qual analisou tão cuidadosamente quanto analisou Sasuke, também já não pedia para Sakura sair com ele ou lhe dedicava amor incondicional. Ele amadurecera, Sasuke jamais saberia se por causa dos anos ou por chegar e encontrar sua vila destruída, mas o fato é que estava mais calmo, embora ainda tivesse energia demais e fosse entusiasta ao falar de seu sensei. Lee estava saindo com Tenten agora, e estava feliz. A kunoichi especialista em armas o conhecia muito bem, havia afinidade, amizade e agora um amor entre eles. Tinham os mesmos objetivos, os mesmos sonhos, e ficavam bem juntos.

Hyuuga Neji estava saindo com Hyuuga Hinata, o clã comemorava, embora eles fossem primos, por que isso seria o marco real do fim da separação entre os Hyuuga. Hinata era uma linda jovem, ninguém negava sua força e coragem, até mesmo Hyuuga Hiashi, que antigamente julgara erroneamente sua filha, agora parecia um pavão de tão orgulhoso. Hinata seria a próxima líder do clã, independente de com quem se casasse, mas Neji era um homem belo e inteligente, todos já imaginavam a força que os Hyuuga teriam então, com o coração de Hinata e a inteligência de Neji para guiá-los.

Ino, que Sasuke notara não estar mais tão irritante, mesmo porque somente flertava de brincadeira com ele, estava saindo com Chouji, ambos estavam felizes com isso, mais ainda estavam seus pais, que tinham sido colegas de time na infância e que era melhores amigos até hoje.

Shikamaru estava solteiro, mas sempre haviam risadinhas e comentários sobre Temari, a jounin de Suna que era irmã de Gaara, o atual Kazekage.

As coisas não tinham parado em Konoha, seguiram seu curso e a destruição deixara todos mais amigos. Felizmente nenhum aldeão morrera e mesmo assim haviam órfãos, que podia ser vistos entorno da casa de Naruto com as outras crianças, já que Naruto servia quitutes aos amiguinhos de Hiro. Todos os órfãos já tinham novas famílias, parentes ou amigos de seus pais haviam seguido o exemplo de Naruto e adotado essas crianças, então pelo menos sozinho não estariam. Os pais dos pequenos sempre sabiam onde encontrar seus filhos depois de um longo dia de trabalho, sempre os encontravam alegres e bem cuidados, alguns às vezes tinham curativos novos, já que crianças eram sempre crianças e se machucavam ou brigavam, mas não havia magoa em seus olhos, apenas riso. Os pais, que confiavam agora em Naruto, que era chamado de a Chama mais Brilhante de Konoha, ficavam agradecidos por verem seus filhos bem cuidados e alegres. Somente Uzumaki Naruto podia fazer a tragédia virar algo divertido, como um desafio. As crianças não reclamavam mais da falta de algum conforto antigo, se mostravam excitadas com a idéia de novas memórias e vida. Sasuke sabia disso, por que nos canteiros de obras, muitos trabalhadores e shinobis tinham filhos ou sobrinhos entre as crianças que iam para a casa de Naruto.

Roupas velhas e restos de tecidos eram enviados a Naruto, que fizera um bonequinho de pano shinobi para cada uma das crianças, esses presentes eram admirados pelas mães e pais, um agrado tão singelo, mas um luxo naqueles tempos. Naruto não se dava conta do amor e admiração que despertava. Primeiro por que fora sempre desprezado, mesmo assim lutara e protegera Konoha, todos haviam visto ou ouvido a história. Depois havia eliminado para sempre a Akatsuki, que tanto medo e dano trouxera a Konoha e todas as outras vilas ocultas. Retornara com um menino resgatado, um Uchiha, era verdade, mas uma criança órfã, e mesmo que fosse jovem e inexperiente, estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho ao educar essa criança. E então demonstrava carinho e aceitação para com todas as crianças que iam até sua porta, sem descriminar nenhuma. Tratando com amor e respeito os filhos e netos daqueles que haviam o agredido e humilhado. Uma coisa era certa, Uzumaki Naruto era alguém de valor, o melhor filho de Konoha.

Sasuke sabia que Hiro tinha mais do que um boneco de pano, tinha o time sete completo, pelo que notara. O boneco na forma de Kakashi fora de Naruto, o único brinquedo que ele tivera, fora salvo porque Naruto o levara junto em seu treinamento, movido por um impulso. Os outros cinco foram feitos por Naruto, com cuidado e dedicação e o menino adorava a todos, menos o de Sakura, que ficava sempre largado sobre a cômoda, enquanto o de Kakashi, e dele, o de Naruto, o de Tenzou e o de Sai participavam das brincadeiras com o menino, quando ele estava sozinho no quarto. Sasuke também notara que Hiro estava mais a vontade em seu quarto, começara a dormir ali, mas às vezes ia para a cama de Naruto no meio da noite. Quando dormia sozinho, era abraçado ao boneco loiro que Naruto fizera dele mesmo e que era de longe o predileto de Hiro, competindo somente com o estranhamente parecido com Kakashi que era de Naruto desde a infância.

Era estranho sentir que a cada dia parecia gostar mais do menino, que se mostrava esquivo a certas pessoas. Reconhecia sua própria timidez infantil no menino, assim como a adoração que dedicava para seu irmão e que Hiro dedicava a Naruto, que absorvia a autoridade que Fugaku um dia representara para Sasuke, o amor que dedicava a Mikoto e o espelhamento que desejara de Itachi. Naruto era o centro incontestável do mundo de Hiro, ele aceitava as outras pessoas somente porque elas faziam seu chichiue feliz. Aos poucos ia aceitando outras pessoas, ia se acostumando a elas, mas sempre ficava mais a vontade quando Naruto estava junto a ele.

Naquela tarde foi diferente, ouvira que o Kazekage estava na vila, tinha vindo acertar os detalhes para o Chunnin Shiken, que Tsunade queria que fosse realizado em Konoha, já que estava tudo quase reconstruído. Aquele exame era para ser realizado em Suna, mas Tsunade queria mostrar aos membros da aliança que Konoha estava firme e forte, imbatível como sempre. Gaara não parecia duvidar disso, e apto a abrir mão daquela honra em prol de Konoha. Naruto já lhe dissera que estava esperando visitantes, mas Sasuke não imaginara que fosse Gaara, afinal, governantes e kages ficavam com a Hokage, acomodados em sua residência.

Sasuke chegou em casa,Hiro brincava do lado de fora com outras crianças, Juugo tinha ficado um tempo mais, sua equipe estava dando os últimos acabamentos dos prédios de apartamento que haviam feito. A sala estava vazia, a não ser pelas três mochilas de viagem jogadas no canto, como que seus donos tivessem apenas passado para se desfazer do peso antes de seguir para outros lugares. Mas a casa não estava vazia, Sasuke sentia o chakra de Naruto por perto, assim como um que não conhecia. Foi silencioso até a cozinha e ali viu o dobe começando a preparar os lanches que sempre oferecia as crianças e a Sasuke e Juugo, Sabaku no Gaara estava com ele, parado as costas de Naruto, como que fascinado por qualquer movimento seu.

- Seu cheiro está mais forte – a voz de Gaara ainda era rouca, mas não rancorosa ou psicótica, como se lembrava.

- Eu sei – Naruto falou – é só não respirar tão perto.

- Impossível – Gaara falou – sua temperatura também está mais alta.

- Gaara – Naruto pediu sem se voltar para o amigo – meu filho está lá fora, pode entrar a qualquer momento e ele sabe ser furtivo quando quer, não o quero ouvindo nada disso.

- Ele deve ter notado – Gaara falou respirando no pescoço de Naruto – mesmo que não saiba o porquê, Hiro vive grudando, não há nada sobre você que ele não saiba ou pressinta.

- Realmente, não me sinto confortável ao imaginar que meu filho pressente meu cio – Naruto falou cortando os três sanduíches e arrumando sobre um grande prato antes de pegar mais três e cortá-los, crianças deveriam se alimentar bem.

- O que dirá a ele? – Gaara perguntou parecendo divertido.

- Que estou com gripe – Naruto falou movendo o ombro.

- Você? Acha que alguém vai acreditar? – Gaara perguntou – você é um jinchuuriki Naruto, jinchuurikis são imunes as doenças humanas.

- Ele ainda não sabe disso – Naruto falou – porque não é um jinchuuriki e porque acredita no que eu digo a ele. Não quero enganá-lo, mas acho que até ele ter idade suficiente para entender, eu ficarei gripado uma vez por ano.

- Quando vai saber que ele pode entender? – Gaara perguntou e então suspirou – quando ele for despertado por seu cheiro, não é? Vai explicar tudo para ele quando ele entender que não é gripe, mas um chamado.

- Um que você não deveria atender – Naruto falou baixo, indo pegar o leite na geladeira, um galão de três litros.

- Não vou – Gaara falou – eu pedi a você uma vez que me mostrasse como era estar com alguém na cama, jamais arriscaria nossa amizade pedindo mais do que você pode me dar, por mais que seu cheiro seja incrível.

- Não respire tão próximo – Naruto falou se virando e empurrando Gaara – seus irmãos sabem?

- Temari – Gaara falou – ela disse que mulheres sentiam essas coisas no ar. Kankuro não sabe, ele ainda acredita que você gosta de mulheres e que elas não ligam muito para você. Deve imaginar que eu sou tímido demais para aceitar o amor de uma das estúpidas que me escrevem cartinhas de amor e mandam presentinhos idiotas. O pobre jamais imaginaria que enquanto ele se recuperava do veneno de Sasori, com seu pequeno irmão enfim salvo e protegido em Suna, ele se entregava a luxúria nos seus braços.

- Kankuro é inocente demais – Naruto sorriu arrumando uma mecha de cabelo rubro atrás da orelha de Gaara – e pelo que me lembro, você me abraçou tanto quanto eu te abracei, a diferença é que eu podia andar na manhã seguinte. E então, quem vai seduzir agora?

Gaara se afastou de Naruto, desviando os olhos.

- Não sei do que você está falando – Gaara resmungou hostil.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, tendo sua confirmação.

- Sabe sim – Naruto falou baixo – sabe muito bem, só a duas formas de resistir ao meu cheiro.

- Duas? – Gaara perguntou.

- Sim, apenas duas – Naruto sorriu para Gaara, um sorriso sedutor – os com baixos níveis de chakra não sentem, para eles eu cheiro como sempre cheirei, sem qualquer alteração, talvez um pouco mais doce, para alguns é até enjoativo.

- Uma seleção natural – Gaara ponderou olhando Naruto sério – isso visa encontrar um companheiro aceitável.

- Sim – Naruto sorriu – como era o seu cio?

- Nunca foi despertado – Gaara falou calmo – parece que o tanuki encontra somente um companheiro e fica com ele pela vida. As raposas não são tão fieis.

- É verdade – Naruto sorriu – somos mais sensuais, mas só concebemos de um companheiro específico, qualquer outro é apenas um parceiro a mais. O que nos leva a segunda leva que não é afetada por meu cheiro.

- Que seria? – Gaara perguntou.

- As pessoas apaixonadas – Naruto falou – raposas não se metem no antro dos outros. Não somos destruidoras de lares ou invasoras do território alheio.

- Por isso Jiraya e Kakashi jamais...

- Exato – Naruto sorriu – eles entendiam que eu deveria me manter afastado na semana do calor, mas não eram atraídos por mim, apesar de apreciar, como você, o meu cheiro. Então não me venha com esse papo de que não está de olho em ninguém, porque não cola comigo. Se não quer me dizer, eu não vou forçá-lo, só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui, como sempre estive para você, e que o ajudarei com o que precisar e se precisar.

- Eu ainda não sei o que fazer – Gaara parou de lutar contra o inevitável – mas eu conversarei com você, eu juro.

- Eu sei – Naruto sorriu – me ajuda a servir as crianças?

- Eu os sirvo, você vai tomar um banho e tentar baixar esse calor corporal e camuflar esse cheiro – Gaara falou – Kankuro está solteiro, e temos outros dois homens na casa, não sei se eles são imunes a você.

- Juugo é – Naruto sorriu – ele já entendeu alguma coisa, mas não vai me perguntar nada, tem medo de me ofender ou magoar. Você vai gostar dele, ele é parecido conosco.

- Se você diz – Gaara falou pegando o leite e os copos plásticos e a areia carregou o prato grande de sanduíches – eu deixei minha mochila na sala, mas deixei no banheiro um óleo de sândalo, use-o, ele ajudara a disfarçar.

- Tentarei não arrastar seu irmão para minha toca – Naruto falou brincalhão.

- Não me preocupo com ele na sua cama – Gaara falou da porta da cozinha – me preocupo com ele ficando ainda mais idiota ao segui-lo por ai. Quanto tempo até o calor realmente?

- Um algum tempo realmente, meu cheiro ainda não alcançou o nível critico, Kakashi ficava bem desejoso de partir quando atingia, pobre Iruka, deveria ser difícil. Sabe que observei que os índices de natalidade e venda de lubrificante sempre crescem na minha espoca de cio? – Naruto falou e Gaara limpou a garganta, nem um pouco surpreso por isso – no dia depois do meu aniversário, é quando o calor realmente atinge seu pico. Três dias de loucura e então tudo volta ao normal.

- Nada nunca é normal quando o negocio é você – Gaara falou – mas poder carregar os filhos da pessoa que se escolheu, essa parte eu vou sentir falta, ainda mais porque nos impediram de ser de outra forma. Agora eu sou inútil, não deixarei descendência, não terei os filhos que às vezes almejo.

- Não é completamente certo – Naruto suspirou – você é forte, seu chakra é poderoso, se encontrar alguém igualmente poderoso, pode gerar.

- O problema seria manter – Gaara resmungou – sei que o que Shukaku fez comigo desde a esterilização, o mesmo que Kyuubi fez por você, nos permite isso, mas...

- Não se o seu companheiro ou alguém com chakra compatível doar a você – Naruto falou – serão de sete a nove meses de dependência, mas pode conseguir.

- Um companheiro forte – Gaara pareceu ponderar, havia um sorriso em seus lábios, um pequeno sorriso sonhador – mas quem poderia ser compatível.

- Eu – Naruto sorriu – você aceita muito bem meu chakra.

- Parece que todo mundo aceita muito bem seu chakra – Gaara resmungou e então sorriu – ainda me impressiono às vezes. Não é um insulto, nem nada parecido, mas eu me impressiono com até onde você iria e o que faria por mim. Eu tentei te matar uma vez.

- É – Naruto coçou a cabeça – mas Gaara, quase todo mundo já tentou. Agora vá alimentar os vândalos e não os aterrorize para a vida, eles já estão impressionados com o fato de você ser o Kazekage. Vai ficar aqui todo o tempo ou vai retornar a Suna?

- Ainda não sei – Gaara falou baixo – vá se banhar antes que eu resolva arrastar você para sua toca e ver se as boas memórias que tenho são reais.

Sasuke já estava fora da casa, mas ainda ouvindo o que eles falavam sem que fosse percebido pelos dois. Sua mente então se focou no que descobrira, no que ouvira, e nas possibilidades disso. Naruto podia gerar os filhos de seu companheiro, e não tinha um, ainda não tinha um. Por isso Naruto falara a Hiro que mesmo que tivesse filhos, mesmo que casasse, o menino seria sua pessoa preciosa, por isso não dava mais atenção a Sakura e tinha rejeitado educadamente cada uma das garotas que haviam se declarado para ele agora que ele era reconhecido. Naruto não precisava de uma mulher.

**--***-**

Gaara sabia que aquela era a última noite que permaneceria em Konoha até as finais, tinha que tirar Kankuro dali, o irmão já começava a olhar Naruto mais tempo do que o normal, e com aquele ar de tolo apaixonado. Temari notara também. Porem não havia como se mudarem da casa de Naruto agora, não quando os grupos de genins de Suna tinham já chego e se instalado, perdera aquela oportunidade.

Suspirou, olhando Konoha do local que Naruto lhe mostrara, estava com os cinco Hokages aos seus pés e podia imaginar o que Naruto sentira na primeira vez que estivera ali. Eles se conheciam tão bem, eram amigos. Se tivesse que escolher outra pessoa para ser, Gaara escolheria Naruto, admirava muito o amigo, e sabia que jamais teria aquela aura de Naruto, aquela atração permanente que fazia com que todos desejassem se aproximar, ficar perto de Naruto, estar com ele.

Suspirou quando o ninja de Konoha apareceu, era o Kazekage, por mais aliado que fosse, estaria sobre vigilância ali, Suna já traíra Konoha uma vez.

- Naruto lhe falou desse lugar? – Sai perguntou tirando a máscara de neko que usava e olhando Gaara.

Uma surpresa, pensou Gaara, tentando relaxar, seu vigia era o mesmo que estava lhe tirando o sono.

- Sim – Gaara suspirou – é um ótimo lugar para se pensar.

- Pensar – Sai falou baixo, como que ponderasse sobre isso – sobre o que?

Gaara olhou Sai mais uma vez e o viu se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado, a postura relaxada indicava que não estava ali como seu inimigo, os olhos negros pareciam curiosos.

- Eu entendo muito sobre Naruto, sobre as pessoas – Sai falou – mas ainda há particularidades, coisas que eu não entendo. Ele gosta de estar no meio das pessoas, ele se sente realmente confortável com isso, então eu não entendo, como ele pode amar esse lugar isolado?

Gaara suspirou, nem tudo era fácil nessa vida, mas aquilo era.

- Ele é um jinchuuriki – Gaara falou.

- Eu sei – Sai pareceu emburrado, mas seu rosto continuava inexpressivo – sei que ele é um jinchuuriki, o que isso influencia?

Gaara sorriu, pela inocência do moreno.

- Tudo. Isso influencia absolutamente tudo – Gaara falou calmo – ser um jinchuuriki não é apenas conter uma bijuu, ter dentro de si um demônio. É mais que uma fonte inesgotável de chakra que o fere tanto quanto ao inimigo. Ser um jinchuuriki é ser sozinho.

- Mas...

- Quando você conheceu Naruto, ele já não era sozinho – Gaara interrompeu – quando eu o conheci, ele já não era sozinho, mas ele foi sozinho por tantos e tantos anos, incontáveis anos. Ele foi sozinho, odiado e temido, recebendo nada além de indiferença e frieza por onde passasse, eu fui também, ele reconheceu isso nos meus olhos, e me salvou. Ele vinha para cá, quando ele odiava demais, quando ele pensava em revidar com o mesmo ódio que lhe dirigiam, ele vinha para cá. Aqui, sobre os Hokages do passado, ele jurou que seria Hokage, aqui ele jurou que faria todos reconhecerem sua existência, todos o amarem. Aqui, onde ele podia ver a todos e ninguém podia vê-lo ou feri-lo. Ele ama essa vila, ela faz parte dele, assim como as pessoas preciosas dele que vivem aqui, ele não está mais sozinho, mas ainda é aqui que ele vem para colocar a cabeça em ordem.

- Odiado por todos – Sai falou baixo – eu não sabia. Quando eu o conheci, ele tinha amigos, pessoas que se preocupavam.

- Sim – Gaara sorriu – quando eu o conheci, ele tinha cinco ou seis pessoas preciosas, essas pessoas cresceram em número, mas ele continua o mesmo. Mais velho, mais maduro, mais poderoso, mas o mesmo Uzumaki Naruto que me salvou.

Sai olhou o ruivo, ele era belo, mas isso já sabia. Sabaku no Gaara era a única pessoa que Naruto pensava como igual, não apenas um companheiro e amigo, mas igual. Suspirou então, chegando mais perto, Naruto normalmente o empurrava quando invadia seu espaço pessoal, ainda mais agora, nessa época em que o cheiro de Naruto estava alterado e o loiro estava chegando ao cio. Gaara nem se moveu, apenas pareceu um pouco corado.

- Você não me afastou ou se afastou – Sai apontou depois de um tempo.

- Queria que eu fizesse um dos dois? – Gaara perguntou olhando a vila lá embaixo, estava quase pronta.

- Não – Sai falou se aproximando ainda mais – mas eu li em um livro que...

Gaara virou e colou os lábios nos de Sai, agarrando seu cabelo e obrigando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Quando ambos estavam quentes e ofegantes, Gaara se afastou um pouco.

- Quero um filho – Gaara falou se inclinando e ficando praticamente de quatro sobre Sai – e você me fará um.

Sai arregalou os olhos, Gaara o beijara e agora queria um filho dele. Lera em um livro que...bem, deixe para lá os livros.

Gaara arregalou os olhos quando Sai o puxou pela nuca e beijou novamente, quando os lábios se uniram, as mãos de Sai libertaram sua nuca e vagaram por seu corpo, começando a erguer suas vestes. Gemeu quando seus lábios foram libertados para seu pescoço ser atacado, seus ossos pareceram derreter e sentiu um calor dentro de si, um calor que jamais sentira antes, nem mesmo nos melhores momentos que tivera com Naruto. Kami-sama, estava entrando no cio!

Sai sentiu o cheiro do ruivo mudar, mais forte, mais provocante, turvando ainda mais sua mente, fazendo o instinto de posse dentro dele crescer. Tinha que tomar Gaara, tinha que tomá-lo agora, ali. Só seria feliz e completo quando estivesse enterrado dentro do corpo do outro, quando aquela pele quente, muito quente, estivesse colada a sua. Não se importou quando ouviu o gemido surpreso de Gaara ou o som de tecido rasgando, aquelas barreiras estavam impedindo-o de tocar Gaara, de senti-lo realmente.

Gaara resolveu tirar suas calças, poderia voltar sem camisa para casa, mas não nu e Sai parecia inclinado a arrancar qualquer coisa de seu corpo. Não que estivesse melhor.

- Tire – ordenou, tirando sua calça e a atirando longe, entendia agora o que Naruto sentia nos três dias de inferno do calor. Kami-sama, seu corpo todo pedia por aquilo, queria agora, precisava agora, tinha que ter aquele homem dentro de si, tinha...

Rosnou quando viu que Sai tinha somente tirado a blusa, puxou então o cós da calça do moreno, abrindo-a com força. Sabia que o moreno já estaria excitado, via pela forma como ele ofegava.

- Tenho que te...

- Cale a boca – Gaara rosnou enquanto seu peito quente se colava ao do moreno, a pele mais pálida do que a dele, incrivelmente pálida, parecendo fria de encontro a sua – você me quer?

Foi à vez de Sai rosnar, puxando os quadris de Gaara para baixo, passando sua ereção entre as nádegas do ruivo, que gemeu rouco. Aquela voz, Sai pensou, fora a primeira coisa que lhe chamara atenção no ruivo, uma voz que destoava completamente do comportamento frio e inexpressivo que ele mantinha como máscara protetora, como escudo. Poderia gozar somente ouvindo aquela voz.

- Sei que me deseja – Gaara falou segurando os ombros de Sai – é meu cio, ele o enfeitiça, mas você me...

- Desde que falou Uzumaki Naruto – Sai falou puxando novamente o ruivo e dessa vez forçando sua glande no ânus do ruivo. Arregalou os olhos, não deveria estar assim, não deveria ser tão fácil assim deslizar para dentro de Gaara, chegava a doer, a queimar – como...

- É o cio – Gaara falou envolvendo o pescoço de Sai e aproximando os lábios – me faça amor.

Sai sorriu verdadeiramente, sentindo os lábios de Gaara escovando suavemente os seus enquanto o ruivo movia os quadris levemente.

- Sim – Sai falou – e um filho, nosso filho.

Gaara gemeu quando Sai começou a se mover também, ajudando-o a arrancar todo o prazer possível daquela união, ascendendo todo o corpo de Gaara, até que o moreno os virou, colando as costas de Gaara no chão de pedra, entre suas pernas. Os olhos negros estavam cheios de emoções incontidas e incontroláveis, os lábios rosados partidos pela respiração ofegante. O corpo de Sai estava quente como o dele, suado como o dele, tenso como o dele e Gaara jamais vira algo tão belo ou tão puro. E pensar que perdera tão rapidamente seu coração.

Sai afastou mais suas pernas, movendo os quadris para frente e indo mais fundo, fazendo Gaara arquear por mais contato. Sai sorriu por isso, estava fazendo amor com Gaara, estava tomando o que nascera para ele, não queria nem saber de cio, se eram de vilas diferentes, hierarquias diferentes, precisava de Gaara e faria o ruivo precisar dele, para sempre. E esse para sempre começava hoje.

Gaara envolveu o corpo de Sai com braços e pernas, movendo os quadris para ajudar o moreno, sentindo sua ereção roçando no ventre trabalhado, sentindo seu corpo ser tomado por Sai.

- Ah...Sai...

Sim, sim, pensou Sai ofegando, estava tão próximo, tão absurdamente próximo que doía. Mas sabia que teria que esperar Gaara, somente depois que Gaara gozasse é que poderia relaxar. Procurou cego pelo desejo as boca de Gaara, envolvendo a língua do ruivo com a sua e então sentiu o corpo todo de Gaara tencionar e arquear, o gemido rouco de júbilo foi tragado por ele, seu pênis foi impedido pelo corpo de Gaara de se mover momentaneamente enquanto a prova do prazer de Gaara umedecia os ventres de ambos. Então se soltou, igualmente deliciado, igualmente grato, completamente apaixonado, chamando aquele nome exótico como um mantra.

Está feito, pensou Gaara com um doce sorriso enquanto afagava os cabelos de Sai, ambos recuperando o alento. O moreno, mesmo fraco como um filhote, não o esmagava, controlava o peso com os cotovelos, porem o corpo pálido estava colado ao dele, a luz do luar, da imensa lua cheia que trouxera tanta inquietação a Gaara. Fechou os olhos, deixando a sensação de estar completo o tomar, gozando dela enquanto Sai se recuperava e quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que Sai o olhava como que enfeitiçado.

- Eu acho que eu amo você – Sai falou baixo.

Gaara sorriu ao ouvir isso, ia falar quando Sai colou os lábios aos dele. Arregalou os olhos quando o moreno investiu, Sai estava novamente duro dentro dele.

- Gêmeos? – Sai perguntou rolando os dois, deixando Gaara sobre ele.

Gaara riu alto, livre, selvagem, feliz. E então cavalgou seu homem, enchendo a noite com os ofegos e gemidos dos dois!

**--***-**

Sasuke estava feliz, toda a vila estava, a vila tinha sido concluída a tempo para o Festival do Yondaime, a festa que celebrava a vitória do maior herói de Konoha contra Kyuubi. Que marcava também o aniversário de Naruto. Nesse ano, ao contrário de todos os outros antes, todos os donos de barraquinhas, organizadores e visitantes sentiam prazer em ver Uzumaki Naruto passando por entre o povo, conversando com os amigos, comprando algo de comer, ou ensinando o jovem Uchiha a brincar. Muitos sentiam-se mal por ver o prazer infantil que o loiro mostrava, aquela era a primeira vez que ele era realmente recebido no festival. Um festival que homenageava seu pai, e haviam errado tanto com o menino.

Naruto não ligava para isso, seu coração era generoso demais para guardar magoa, havia odiado Konoha, mas por pouco tempo, apenas movido pela raiva. Depois decidira que iria ser reconhecido, que seria Hokage, o melhor Hokage de todos os tempos. Ainda não era Hokage, mas era respeitado e reconhecido, e tinha Hiro. Os olhos negros luziam de alegria, Hiro ria nas barracas de diversão, se empanturrava com as de comida. Naruto estava ao lado dele, aproveitando junto dele tudo isso.

Sasuke os seguia, sem jamais os perder de vista, Juugo estava trabalhando naquele dia, mas se uniria a eles mais tarde, na hora dos fogos. Sempre fora bem tratado no festival, e em todos os outros momentos, mas entendia melhor as coisas agora, via com mais clareza, como diria Kakashi. Às vezes se continha para não sorrir, vendo o loiro rir ao lado de Hiro. Naruto parecia ter nascido para ter uma criança nos braços, e eles ficavam lindos juntos. Queria preservar em Hiro aquele sorriso. Não queria que o sobrinho perdesse essa inocência, que nunca acreditasse que não nascera para ser feliz. Hiro iria viver da melhor maneira possível, cercado de tudo que fosse necessário, material e emocional.

Seu pai fora um bastardo frio, Sasuke sabia agora, e sua mãe, por mais amável que fosse, era fraca, incapaz de proteger as duas crianças que dera ao seu marido. Pensava em Naruto, comparava-a com Naruto, isso lhe mostrava o quanto sua mãe e pai haviam fracassado com eles. O pai de Naruto lhe legara um demônio, o tornara um jinchuuriki, mas o fizera pela fé que tinha que o filho poderia dominar isso e proteger Konoha e a si mesmo. O Yondaime não só amara Naruto, ele lutara por ele, pelo futuro dele e Naruto era igual ao pai nisso. No lugar de sua mãe, Naruto teria feito seu pai passar pelo inferno antes de poder machucar de alguma forma Hiro. Naruto compraria briga com tudo e todos pelo menino. Sua mãe jamais se impusera, com isso sacrificara Itachi e Sasuke.

Sim, Sasuke reconhecia, Naruto lhe deixava mais com Hiro, incentivava o menino a confiar nele, a ficar com ele e o menino se aproximava, assim como Sasuke abandonava um pouco sua máscara de frio e insensível perto do menino. Naruto achava que Hiro precisava de outra referência além de si mesmo, precisava de uma referência Uchiha, Sasuke era o tio, ninguém melhor, mas Sasuke sabia que se tentasse impor em Hiro o modo como fora criado, Naruto o mataria. Era bem simples, os sentimentos de Naruto eram sempre focados em Hiro, depois vinha o resto do mundo.

- Aqui – Naruto colocou em suas mãos uma caixinha – coma.

- O que...

- Takoyaki – Hiro falou pegando um dos palitinhos e pegando uma das bolinhas fritas de polvo e colocando na boca de Sasuke – chichiue me deu, é tão gostoso.

- Hiro pediu que eu comprasse uma porção extra para vocês – Naruto falou colocando Hiro no outro braço de Sasuke, e o menino começou a comer e dar a Sasuke o bolinho – quer uma máscara?

- Hai – Hiro sorriu.

- De que? – Naruto perguntou – neko?

- Não – Hiro falou sorrindo – kitsune.

Naruto riu deixando os dois comendo enquanto ia até uma das barracas comprar a máscara de Hiro.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura chamou correndo até eles, usando um belo kimono rosa – Hiro-kun. Estão tão bonitos.

Sasuke e Hiro deram idênticos olhares de fria indiferença a Sakura, que tentou sorrir mesmo assim. Hiro colocou mais um bolinho na boca antes de pegar o último e colocar na boca de Sasuke. O moreno realmente gostara do takoyaki, principalmente por que Hiro e Naruto haviam comprado para ele, se moveu um pouco, para jogar a caixa no lixo e Sakura acompanhou o movimento, como que não querendo que ele se afastasse. Sasuke ignorou a garota e viu que Hiro tinha um restinho de molho no canto da boca.

Sakura notou também, achando que aquilo parecia muito familiar. Sorrindo, ergueu a mão para limpar o rostinho do filho lindo dela com Sasuke e então o menino rosnou para ela enquanto Sasuke se afastava com o menino.

- Aqui – Naruto chegou nessa hora – era a última, parece que esse ano elas são muito populares.

Naruto ia colocar a máscara em Hiro e então viu que ele estava sujo, sem nem pensar, passou o polegar, tirando o resto de molho e levando o dedo a boca antes de olhar Sasuke, que tinha um pouco de molho também, tirou o dedo da boca e limpou o lábio superior de Sasuke também antes de retornar o dedo à boca rapidamente e colocar a máscara em Hiro, que riu.

Sakura viu Naruto vivendo seu momento familiar. Sasuke se afastara dela, Hiro não desejava que ela o tocasse, mas para Naruto, ambos se deixaram sobre seus cuidados, como se fosse natural e certo. Naruto encaixava naquela cena, se deu conta, a forma como Sasuke olhava o sobrinho feliz enquanto Naruto lhe arrumava a máscara nas costas, com a fita solta para que não o sufocasse. A forma como Hiro olhava Naruto e suas mãos. Como Sasuke parecia proteger com a mão livre as costas de Naruto, para que não esbarrassem nele, para que ele não se afastasse.

Aquela não era sua família, percebeu. Aquela jamais seria a sua família. Sasuke não a queria, já havia notado, mesmo assim era tola, ainda não superara os sentimentos infantis. Naruto não abriria mão de Hiro, e não precisava. Naruto jamais desistira de Sasuke, desafiara tudo e todos pelo direito de ir atrás de Sasuke, desdenhara de todos os avisos ou ameaças. Sabia que Naruto até mesmo desafiara Jiraya antes de partirem em treinamento, quando o Sannin dos Sapos havia dito que se ele não esquecesse Sasuke não o treinaria. Ela não tivera aquela força, ela não sacrificara absolutamente nada, nunca. Muitas vezes pensara em fazer Naruto desistir, muitas vezes tentara fazer Naruto desistir, mas o loiro sempre a desviava de sua intenção e a contagiava com sua determinação.

Sasuke havia finalmente retornado a Konoha, e Naruto estava lá, com um lar para ele, com uma família o esperando. Ela nada fizera, nem pensara em fazer, apenas impusera uma e outra vez seus desejos sobre os outros. Cometera erros demais, e não era fingindo que nada havia acontecido, nem mesmo falando com Naruto e pedindo seu perdão que haveriam mudanças. Tinha que começar a agir como deveria agir. Estava perdendo Naruto, estava perdendo tudo.

- Naruto-kun – Sakura sorriu – está muito bonito.

Sakura notou então que era verdade, Naruto estava bonito. Enquanto Sasuke e Hiro usavam kimonos negros com o leque do clã bordado sobre a nuca, Naruto estava de laranja, que ressaltava sua pele bronzeada e, por conseguinte, seus olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, que por não estarem contidos pelo hitaiate como normalmente caiam suavemente pelo rosto. Chegando um pouco mais perto, notou que sobre o laranja haviam muitos redemoinhos dourados.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha, recebendo um riso de Hiro e um sorriso pequeno de Sasuke, Naruto estava começando a absorver as expressões faciais pelo convívio. Rapidamente Naruto desfez a expressão e olhou para Sakura.

- Você também – Naruto falou calmo – veio com alguém?

- Não – Sakura sorriu – não quer passear comigo, já que Hiro-kun e Sasuke-kun estão se dando tão bem?

- Não – Naruto negou calmamente, mesmo assim de forma delicada – eu prometi a Hiro que iríamos passar essa noite toda juntos. É nosso primeiro festival do Yondaime.

- Então, Sasuke-kun, nós...

- Não vou perder o primeiro festival de Hiro – Sasuke falou frio – nós viemos os três juntos, permaneceremos os três juntos, você encontrara outra companhia. Vamos, Hiro ainda não experimentou sorvete.

- Sorvete? – Hiro perguntou mais excitado do que deveria – é bom chichiue?

- É doce – Naruto sorriu para Hiro, esquecendo Sakura na mesma hora – em sabores diferentes.

- De que? – Hiro perguntou puxando o rosto de Naruto e o agarrando com as duas mãos enquanto lançava rapidamente um olhar a Sasuke que dizia claramente que era para ele espantar a distração que pensara em roubar o chichiue deles – de que?

- De creme, de chocolate, de morango – Naruto falou e então beijou o nariz de Hiro.

Sakura notou o olhar frio e hostil de Sasuke, mas então um bêbado passou a empurrando para longe e Naruto para perto. Naruto acabou sendo acomodado pelo braço livre de Sasuke, o rosto junto ao ombro dele a mão pálida sobre suas costas. Sasuke mesmo assim notou que Naruto usava seu corpo, acomodando-o de encontro ao dele e deixando Hiro em um casulo protegido, com o menino entre os dois peitos. Sasuke rosnou para o homem, Sharingan ativado, Mangekyou Sharingan girando enquanto o homem fugia de medo.

- Chichiue – Hiro chamou – machucou chichiue?

- Não Hiro-chan, não machucou – Naruto falou se afastando um pouco, a mão de Sasuke ainda em suas costas, viu que o menino estava bem, então olhou Sasuke, com os olhos fixos nas costas do bêbado, tocou o rosto de Sasuke, atraindo para si aquele olhar maligno, Sasuke pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas seu limite genético ainda estava ali – vamos tomar aquele sorvete?

- Vamos – Sasuke suspirou, os olhos voltaram a ficar negros.

Naruto suspirou enquanto Sasuke começava a andar, a mão possessiva e protetora em suas costas, como que o guiando enquanto ele andava ao lado de Sasuke, que ainda tinha Hiro nos braços. Sakura apenas os viu partir, completamente alheios a sua presença. Mais tarde, um pouco antes da hora dos fogos que dariam fim ao festival, viu os três andando, Hiro entre eles, segurando a mão de ambos enquanto se afastavam das luzes, e concordou com as vozes que diziam que eles formavam uma bela família.

Tsunade sorriu ao ver os três chegando juntos, eles pareciam uma jovem família, ainda mais quando Hiro soltou a mão de Naruto e Sasuke e correu para ela.

- Oba-chan – Hiro gritou se jogando em seu colo e aninhando a cabeça nos seios dela, ela riu por isso. Naruto a chamava de oba-chan, naturalmente Hiro a chamava assim também, mas cansara de lutar contra aquilo. Perdera Dan, perdera Nawaki, Jiraya e Shizune, perdera todos os que um dia foram parte de sua família, menos Naruto e aquele raio de sol moreno que parecia mais vivo a cada dia que passava, por isso aninhou o menino, beijando seus cabelos negros e lisos enquanto olhava para Naruto – chichiue disse que teria uma surpresa, você é a surpresa, oba-chan?

- Não – Tsunade sorriu para Naruto, que se sentou no chão ao seu lado e então sorriu para Juugo, que estava servindo sake para Tsunade – mas eu soube de fonte segura que iria encontrar vocês aqui.

- Dedo-duro – Naruto falou para Juugo, que lhe sorriu.

Juugo já aprendera a reconhecer os tons de Naruto, sabia quando ele falava sério, quando brincava, e temia quando ele ameaçava, mesmo que jamais tivesse sido ameaçado pelo loiro. Viu então Sasuke se sentar ao lado de Naruto.

- Ela me obrigou – Juugo falou baixo.

Naruto riu, Sasuke sorriu por isso, ambos estavam orgulhosos da primeira piada de Juugo.

- Mas chichiue, se a oba-chan não é a surpresa, o que é? – Hiro perguntou impaciente e então Naruto apontou o céu – o que?

- O primeiro – Naruto sorriu e Hiro arregalou os olhos quando o fogo de artifício explodiu no céu, sendo seguido por outros.

- Chichiue – Hiro gritou excitado, pulando para o colo de Naruto e se agarrando nele antes de ser acomodado sobre o corpo de Naruto, que deitava para ver melhor – é lindo chichiue.

- É – Naruto sorriu – e esse é o melhor lugar para ver os fogos.

- Como sabia? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Porque sempre os vi daqui – Naruto falou – esse é o lugar para onde eu vinha quando tinha que me afastar de tudo e lembrar porque eu precisava continuar.

- Naruto – Tsunade chamou – sozinho, você sempre veio sozinho aqui?

- Não sempre – Naruto suspirou – o Sandaime-jiji vinha me ver aqui às vezes, ficava em silêncio ao meu lado, talvez sufocado pelos segredos que tinha que manter para me proteger e a Konoha. Kakashi e Jiraya também sabiam que poderiam me encontrar aqui, se eu não estivesse no Ichirako ou em casa.

- Por que aqui? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Porque daqui eu podia esquecer o quanto eu odiava a forma que me tratavam, daqui eu podia me afastar o suficiente e apenas amar Konoha como ela merece ser amada – Naruto falou suspirando – daqui, eu estava afastado, a margem, mas os olhares frios não me alcançavam, as palavras duras não chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Daqui eu aprendia a amar Konoha, aqui eu decidi que iria me tornar Hokage, que seria reconhecido e necessário, que seria o melhor Hokage de todos, com o rosto deles aos meus pés, eu decidi isso e eu prometi a mim mesmo. Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

Juugo suspirou olhando Konoha lá embaixo e não os fogos. Era uma bela vila, ainda mais agora, cheia de pessoas que vinham para o festival, com as pessoas que estavam ali para prestigiar o Chunnin Shiken, a segunda fase acabara ontem, amanhã muitos partiriam para os treinos particulares. Konoha estava mais uma vez inteira, sem as chagas dos acontecimentos recentes, mais forte do que estivera antes. Como sempre acontecia, pelo que soubera, olhou então Naruto, deitado sobre o chão, com Hiro deitado sobre ele, o cio se aproximava ao fim, os dias de calor, onde Naruto ficaria quase focado somente em sexo, incandescendo de necessidade e atração. Finalmente tivera coragem de perguntar a Naruto o que estava acontecendo, o loiro lhe contara por alto, garantindo que tudo ficaria bem em pouco tempo.

- Você cresceu sozinho – Tsunade falou – mesmo assim cresceu certo, reto como uma flecha. Por isso sei que esse menininho não poderia ter guardião melhor.

Hiro riu, ainda olhando o céu cheio de cores.

- Ou eu cresço reto, ou o chichiue me desentorta na porrada – Hiro falou feliz.

Tsunade e Naruto começaram a rir disso. Até mesmo Juugo sorriu, pois era tão difícil imaginar Naruto dando uma palmada no menino, quanto mais o bater realmente. Sasuke apenas olhou para Hiro e Naruto, os olhos de cores diferentes mostravam a mesma expressão de alegria e excitação, ambos fundos perfeitos para o show de fogos que espelhavam.

- Os últimos fogos – Naruto anunciou – esses sempre são os mais bonitos, mas os mais tristes.

- Por que, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou.

- Porque são eles anunciam um fim, e todo o fim é triste – Naruto falou.

- Ah – Hiro amuou, parecendo prestes a chorar.

- Mas todo fim, meu neko-chan – Naruto falou beijando novamente os cabelos de Hiro – é um novo começo.

Hiro se virou sobre o corpo de Naruto, ignorando os fogos e abraçando Naruto. Ele assistiu os últimos e mais bonitos fogos através dos olhos azuis de Naruto, que lhe sorria amorosamente. Amara seu oto-san e seu to-chan, sabia que eles o amaravam também, mas eles jamais ficaram realmente com ele, mas seu chichiue, seu chichiue estava o tempo todo com ele. Se acordasse no meio da noite assustado, sabia que o chichiue estaria ali, no quarto ao lado, e que poderia deitar com ele, poderia acordá-lo e ser consolado.

Era seu chichiue que ficara ao seu lado quando estivera doente, fora Naruto quem segurara sua mão e beijara sua testa e rosto, quem o confortara. Agradecia aos seus antigos pais por terem lhe amado e dado a vida, mas agradecia ainda mais por terem lhe dado seu chichiue. Sabia, como todas as crianças sabem quando são, que era muito amado, que seu chichiue não pouparia esforços para protegê-lo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados, unidos naquele momento de fim e começo, sobre os olhares de todos os demais. Tsunade suspirou então, não tivera filhos que pudessem alegrar sua vida, perdera seu irmãozinho e seu amado quando eram jovens demais para pensar nisso, perdera seus companheiros, a traição de Orochimaru os destruirá, Jiraya fora embora, treinar, se preparar, ela fora jogar, tentar esquecer o que não devia e não podia ser esquecido. Se afogando em auto-compaixão, e então Naruto aparecera com Jiraya. O idiota pervertido sabia muito bem que nenhuma de suas palavras poderia alcançá-la tanto quanto o brilho daqueles olhos azuis ou do sorriso confiante de Naruto, nada poderia falar mais ao seu coração despedaçado do que o coração puro e confiante daquele menino, igualmente magoado, mas preparado para tudo pelos sonhos que tinha. Naruto a fizera Hokage, a fizera voltar seus olhos a Konoha e acreditar que o sonho era possível.

Perdera Jiraya e Shizune, sofrera por eles e por Kakashi, assim como por toda a vida shinobi perdida, mas ainda tinha Naruto, seu neto amado, a criança que o destino colocara no caminho dela, que parecia ter sido feito sobre medida para ela. Naruto trouxera então Hiro, que mostrava que Uchiha sangravam e choravam, eram como todos os demais e amava já aquele menino carente e tímido, como amava Naruto. Hiro era filho de Naruto, da mesma forma como era a avó de Naruto, eles eram parte de sua família.

Fizera o certo ao acreditar, fizera certo ao apostar sua vida uma e outra vez, e apostaria tantas quantas fosse necessária, pois tinha um legado a deixar, e um herdeiro que a honraria, assim como honraria todos os demais rostos alinhados ao dela que estavam abaixo deles. Jamais duvidara que Naruto fosse um dia ser o Hokage, o Rokudaime Hokage, o melhor de todos os tempos. Era essa fé que a mantivera em pé, essa era a fé que a mantinha inteira. Naruto ainda precisava dela, e agora Hiro precisava também.

**--***-**

Juugo se despediu na porta do quarto, vendo Sasuke abrir a porta do quarto de Hiro para Naruto, que tinha o menino adormecido nos braços. Sempre se espantava que alguém com a aparência vulnerável de Naruto pudesse com o peso de Hiro, que por mais que fosse esguio era pesado. Sabia muito bem que Naruto era a pessoa mais poderosa da casa, o mais forte ali, sua aparência era enganosa, já entendera Naruto, ele não era apenas poderoso, apenas fisicamente forte, ele era mentalmente e espiritualmente forte. Sua compreensão do mundo e das pessoas, sua generosidade, tudo nele encantava, acalmava, acolhia.

Sasuke viu da porta o loiro entrar e colocar Hiro com cuidado sobre a cama. Rápido puxou os cordões da máscara, tirando-a e colocando ao lado, para que o menino a entrasse facilmente quando acordasse amanhã. Com carinho idêntico tirou os chinelos de madeira e abriu o cinto do kimono, não o tiraria, mas não permitiria que ele sufocasse Hiro. Se esticou então, pegando o boneco loiro que Hiro preferia e colocando ao lado do menino, que se virou sonolento e abraçou o boneco enquanto Naruto o tapava.

- Bom sonhos, neko-chan – Naruto sussurrou após beijar a cabeça de Hiro.

- Chichiue – Hiro suspirou adormecido e Naruto sorriu, acariciando os cabelos negros antes de se erguer e afastar, indo se unir a Sasuke na porta, que fechou ao passar.

- Boa noite, teme – Naruto falou sorrindo.

- Boa noite – Sasuke falou e então quase foi sufocado com o cheiro que desprendia de Naruto, por isso se afastou rápido.

Naruto viu Sasuke praticamente fugir dele e suspirou, indo para o quarto. Era melhor assim, estava se sentindo tão quente, e quanto mais se aproximava de Sasuke, mais quente se sentia. Deveria ser proibido alguém ficar bem assim em um kimono, ou ter um corpo daqueles. Fechou a porta de seu quarto e puxou o cinto de seu kimono, deixando-o cair pelo chão enquanto passava a mão por sua nuca e então descia para seu peito. O peito de Sasuke era largo, másculo, assim como os ombros. Ombros largos e quadris estreitos, com toda aquela pele pálida. Podia imaginar aqueles quadris entre suas pernas, aquele peito largo sobre o seu. Sasuke era alto, tão adoravelmente alto, que se sentia delicado ao lado dele, poderia o beijar enquanto faziam amor e...

- Controle-se Uzumaki Naruto – repreendeu a si mesmo, tirando o resto da roupa – espero que Hiro fique bem nos três próximos dias.

Sim, Hiro e Sasuke já se sentiam bem um com o outro. Não fizera apenas com esse propósito, mas desde que Sasuke e Juugo haviam comunicado que não se mudariam, tivera que fazer aquilo. Sozinho poderia ficar com Hiro, mas tendo Sasuke e Juugo na casa, ainda mais por que eles não sairiam às tardes, seria impossível. Tsunade o ajudaria a simular uma missão amanhã, ah...estava tão quente.

Naruto deitou em seu futon e desceu a mão pelo corpo, sentindo a pele incandescente de seu ventre e então sua própria ereção, era tão incontrolável aquilo, maldita raposa e seus instintos sexuais. Era tão bom, podia imaginar que era Sasuke o tocando, com aquela mão pálida, grande, com dedos longos e finos. Masturbando-o enquanto o preparava.

- Ah – Naruto gemeu abafado, rolando no futon e ficando de quatro, uma mão se estendeu para o armário próximo, abrindo-o antes de pegar debaixo dos cobertores extra o lubrificante e o vibrador que tinha ali, exatamente para essas épocas. Sabia que Hiro jamais procuraria em um lugar tão obvio, seu filho genial pensava que esconderijos tinham que ser elaborados e difíceis.

Rapidamente abriu o lubrificante, deixando um pouco cair por sobre os dedos que levou ao ânus, começando a se preparar, a mão ainda se movia, lentamente sobre seu pênis. Lentamente, para se provocar bastante e não despertar mais gemidos que não conseguiria abafar. Parecia que o calor tinha chego antes do tempo dessa vez.

Quando se sentiu pronto, tirou os dedos de dentro de si e então abriu bem as pernas, meio ajoelhado, introduzindo o vibrador dentro de si para então ligá-lo. Mordeu os lábios com força para abafar o gemido que aquilo causou.

Sim, sim, bem ai! Pensou começando a se masturbar novamente enquanto escondia o rosto no travesseiro. Uma das mãos afagava seu pênis, a outra movia o vibrador. Podia senti a umidade que fazia o vibrador tentar sair dele, a umidade gerada pelo cio, preparando-o para um coito sem dores.

Foi assim que Sasuke encontrou Naruto quando resolveu ir falar com ele sobre o cio. Todo o controle que acreditara ter adquirido no quarto, longe de Naruto, apenas com a lembrança de seu cheiro, se desvaneceu no ar quando entendeu o que Naruto fazia. Gemeu alto, mas Naruto não pareceu notar, sem conseguir se conter, foi até Naruto, ficando de joelhos atrás do loiro e puxando o vibrador fora.

- O que...ah...

Sasuke foi rápido, muito rápido, tirou o vibrador, jogando-o longe antes de puxar os quadris de Naruto para si, roçando-se nele.

- Isso é o cio? – Sasuke perguntou – é ele quem está fazendo isso comigo?

- É – Naruto falou baixo – saia, apenas saia.

- Não – Sasuke gemeu, abrindo sua yukata de dormir e roçando sua ereção nua nas nádegas de Naruto.

- Apenas vá, Sasuke – Naruto pediu – não sabe as conseqüências.

Sasuke sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo, estava arriscando demais, mas tinha a desculpa perfeita. O desejo que sentia por Naruto fora despertado muito antes do cheiro do loiro se tornar um aditivo. Aquela era somente sua cortina de fumaça, por isso passou mais uma vez seu pênis entre as nádegas arredondadas de Naruto antes de forçar sua glande no ânus rosado e lubrificado.

Observou então Naruto puxar rápido o travesseiro e enterrar o rosto ali, mesmo assim pode ouvir os resquícios do gemido carente e deleitado do loiro. Seu próprio gemido foi abafado por uma mordida que tirou sangue de seu lábio inferior, enquanto deslizava para dentro de Naruto, sentindo o quanto era estreito e quente.

- Kami-sama – Sasuke ofegou quando invadiu Naruto ao máximo – tão bom.

- Se mova – Naruto ofegou – onegai.

Sasuke gemeu alto, incapaz de se conter e segurando os quadris de Naruto antes de começar a se mover, era tão delicioso, melhor do que havia imaginado que seria. Suas mãos então afagaram a bunda de Naruto antes de subirem para a cintura do loiro e então costas, sempre se movendo, sentindo Naruto arquear, parecendo buscar o afago de suas mãos. Uma delas então alcançou o pescoço de Naruto, acariciando a nuca enquanto a outra afagava o ombro, prendendo-se ali antes de se estocar Naruto com mais força.

- Ah – Naruto gemeu alto – mais...

Sim, meu kitsune, pensou Sasuke vendo Naruto se erguer, então o puxou, sentando sobre seus joelhos enquanto Naruto se acomodava sobre os joelhos entorno dele, ambos se moviam, um contra o outro.

- Tape – Naruto ofegou rouco.

- Tapar? – Sasuke estava confuso.

- Minha boca – Naruto encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke – tape e me foda com força.

Sasuke gemeu de encontro ao pescoço de Naruto, usando a mão esquerda para tapar a boca do loiro enquanto a direita ia para a ereção negligenciada. Então fez exatamente o que Naruto lhe pedira, sentindo o ar dos gemidos de Naruto contra sua mão, ouvindo os lamentos abafados que ela não continha. Usando o pescoço e ombro de Naruto para o mesmo fim.

Necessidade e carência, de ambas as partes, desejo mais puro, crescente enquanto os corpos quentes suavam e deslizavam um no outro, os sentidos aguçados plenamente e então Naruto se rendeu, gozando na mão de Sasuke.

Sasuke já tinha descoberto que aquela era a melhor transa de sua vida, soubera antes mesmo de entrar em Naruto, mas agora, que o corpo do loiro o apertava ainda mais deliciosamente, convulsionante pelo gozo. Tão apertado, tão delicioso, que não pode se segurar mais. Haveriam mais três dias, três deliciosos dias que poderiam repetir aquilo, três gloriosos dias em que poderia usar a mesma desculpa. Gozou dentro de Naruto, sentindo seu próprio sêmen lubrificar ainda mais o canal estreito que tanto prazer lhe dava, cravando os dentes no ombro de Naruto e caindo ofegante sobre ele, cansado, saciado, em casa.

Claro que a manhã não trouxe as boas-vindas que Sasuke esperava, em vez de acordar com Naruto em seus braços, acordou no futon vazio, sozinho no quarto de Naruto. Sobre a mesa da sala estava o café-da-manhã de Juugo e Sasuke, junto com um bilhete dizendo que partira com Konohamaru para o treinamento desde para a terceira fase do Chunnin Shiken, Hiro o acompanhara, ficariam três semanas fora.

Amaldiçoou a si mesmo, a Naruto e a tudo que ficava entre eles.

Teve tempo para ficar confuso, irritado, furioso e finalmente sereno. O que esperava de Naruto? O loiro pensara, obviamente, que fora influenciado pelo instinto despertado pelo calor do cio. Naruto estava sobre o efeito do cio, se aproveitara dele, mas o loiro pensava que tinha feito isso.

Naruto, sendo Naruto, jamais iria constranger Sasuke, por isso resolvera dar aquela pausa para que pudessem pensar como prosseguir. Sasuke aproveitara essa pausa para refletir. Sua incapacidade para se abrir tinha afastado Naruto, poderia ter dado indícios antes, poderia ter dito alguma coisa, feito alguma coisa, mas fora idiota. Ouvira uma conversa pessoal de Naruto e Gaara e pensara que era sua chance, grande tolo convencido que era.

**--***-**

**Nota da Li:**

Mais um, e cada vez mais louco, mas tudo bem, é assim que a idéia se apresenta, não consigo encaixar as coisas de outra forma, então: é uma questão de aceitar o inevitável!

Queria aproveitar para mais uma vez agradecer a: Hyuuga-kun, Chibi Mari-chan, Iara-hiden, Lyra Kaulitz', Nandinhabaka-chan e principalmente, a .

Obrigado a todos e beijos da Li.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem mais, perdi no pôquer para Masashi Kishimoto, mas quase posso provar que ele estava roubando. Afinal, se fosse meu, Nagato não pensaria em matar Naruto.**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

Juugo parecia deprimido naqueles dias, a casa toda parecia deprimida, como se faltasse à luz e o calor que existiam ali. Ficara claro que aquilo era só uma casa, incompleta sem Naruto e Hiro. Eram os dois que davam calor e alegria aquele lugar. Já haviam se costumado a eles, eram felizes com eles, precisavam deles.

- Okaeri – Hiro gritou da porta, onde tirava as sandálias.

- Tadaima – Sasuke sorriu realmente feliz e foi contemplado com o menino moreno se jogando em seus braços em um abraço apertado – onde está...

- Okaeri – Naruto saudou aparecendo então, Sai estava ao seu lado, carregando Konohamaru nas costas – leve-o para o quarto Sai, eu vou pegar a pomada.

Sai apenas concordou com a cabeça, seguindo direto para o primeiro dos quartos de hospedes, Naruto seguiu com a mochila para o quarto. Hiro apenas saiu dos braços de Sasuke e sorriu amplamente para Juugo, pegando sua mão e passando no rosto enquanto se acomodava no colo de Sasuke.

- Hiro sentiu saudades – Hiro falou amoroso.

- Também sentimos – Sasuke falou encostando os lábios nos cabelos negros de Hiro – de vocês dois.

- Chichiue estava treinando –Hiro falou excitado – treinando com o oni-chan, Sai ficava comigo enquanto eles destruíam tudo, ele me lia histórias e ia buscar o chichiue e o oni-chan quando a noite caia, o chichiue se esforçava tanto que nem podia carregar o oni-chan para casa.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e Naruto entrou no quarto, onde Sai fora ajudado por Juugo a colocar o adolescente moreno sobre o futon que Juugo abrira e forrara para Konohamaru. Konohamaru apenas gemeu.

- Não seria melhor eu chamar à feiosa ou a Hokage? – Sai perguntou – está quase no seu limite também.

- Não, eu faço – Naruto falou abrindo o potinho de pomada e espalhando uma fina camada sobre a mão de Konohamaru, que Juugo notou estar bem machucada – ele é teimoso, como eu.

- Dois idiotas – Sai falou baixo – de pênis pequeno.

- E grandes jutsus – Naruto falou sorrindo para Sai, que sorriu de volta – calma.

Konohamaru resmungou algo e então adormeceu enquanto Naruto terminava de aplicar chakra na pomada que passava, isso ia curando aceleradamente os machucados de Konohamaru.

- Vai dizer que a onsen é milagrosa quando ele acordar? – Sai perguntou.

- E não é? – Naruto replicou e então sorriu para Juugo – pode apenas passar uma camada dessa naquela outra mão dele, a pomada sozinha vai fazer seu trabalho perfeitamente, depois é só envolver com a gaze.

- Naruto...

Naruto terminou de curar a mão de Konohamaru e se ergueu, ficando sem equilíbrio.

- Chichiue – Hiro gritou nos braços de Sasuke.

Sai foi rápido em pegar Naruto nos braços antes que ele pudesse cair, carregando-o como se fosse um bebê ou noiva, diretamente para o quarto do loiro.

- Você vai dormir e se recuperar – Sai falou duro – sabe que não pode se esforçar tanto, não está com as mesmas reservas de sempre, o cio e esse treinamento o drenou. Vou chamar a Hokage ou a feiosa para conferir Konohamaru amanhã, ele estará bem, ainda tem uma semana, você não precisa se esforçar até o limite Naruto, Konohamaru não ia querer isso. Hiro está assustado, eu estou assustado.

- Você parece irritado – Naruto falou baixo, mas sorriu quando Sai o colocou sobre o futon e foi começar a tirar suas roupas – hentai.

- Já vi mais do que isso – Sai falou tirando as calças de Naruto antes de ajudá-lo a se erguer um pouco e tirar sua camisa, deitando-o somente com a cueca e o tapando com o cobertor e lençol – e já toquei bem mais do que isso. Durma, recupere-se. Precisamos de você Naruto, todos nós.

Sai então se inclinou, beijando a testa de Naruto antes de se erguer e pegar Hiro no colo, o menino estava assustado na porta, Naruto sorriu para o menino enquanto se virava, ficando de lado e trazendo as mãos para perto do rosto, como sempre adormecia.

- Chichiue – Hiro chamou baixo.

- Ele está apenas cansado – Sai falou carregando Hiro consigo para a sala – amanhã ele estará tão enérgico e alegre como sempre.

- Como no treinamento? – Hiro perguntou.

- É, como no treinamento – Sai falou colocando o menino no chão depois de se sentar – Naruto se excedeu em seu treinamento, assim como fez Konohamaru. Treinou duro para despertar e dominar um segundo elemento, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Ele tem a estranha idéia de que não mereceria ser um jounin sem dominar um segundo elemento.

Juugo serviu uma xícara de chá para Sai, que o aceitou com um aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é um jounin – Sasuke apontou.

- Sou, sou um Anbu-Re também – Sai falou – mas fui treinado única e exclusivamente para isso, meu único foco era esse, eu não tinha nada mais, até meus sentimentos me foram tirados para que eu vivesse apenas para seguir as ordens que me eram dadas e eu jamais as questionei.

- Mas...

- Até Naruto – Sai falou calmo – Naruto despertou algo em mim, algo que nem mesmo eu sabia que possuía, ainda não sou "normal", talvez eu sempre seja estranho, como ele diz. Mas eu sinto, eu reconheço a maioria de minhas emoções, eu tenho família, eu tenho Naruto. Quando eu o conheci, eu vi que não poderia me afastar dele, que apostaria minha vida, por mais patética que ela fosse, por ele, pelos sonhos dele. Como aconteceu com muitas pessoas, Naruto foi a minha luz, a minha segunda chance e eu não vou abrir mão dela.

- Naruto conseguiu? – Juugo perguntou voltando ao assunto, antes que os dois ninjas tão parecidos fisicamente se confrontassem e acabasse em sangue.

- Conseguiu – Sai falou – conseguiu superar a regra de dominar dois elementos e foi além, como sempre acontece quando Naruto se empenha em alguma coisa. Konohamaru começa também a aprender a unir...

- Ele não conseguiu? – Juugo perguntou.

- Chegou bem perto – Sai falou – mas o Raikiri é uma técnica com falhas, inacabada, assim como esse treino seria longo para qualquer pessoa.

- O que o Chidore tem com isso? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Konohamaru é do tipo de Raiton – Sai falou com um sorriso cínico – ele dominou o Raikiri, como gostamos de chamar, e chegou ao básico da introdução do elemento ao Rasengan, mas...

- Espera – Sasuke pediu erguendo a mão – está me dizendo que aquele menino ali uniu a força do Rasengan e do Chidore em um mesmo jutsu? Isso é...é poderoso demais!

- É – Sai suspirou – felizmente a pedreira onde treinaram estava abandonada, mesmo assim nos agradeceram pelas pedras conseguidas e pela ótima fonte de água quente que encontraram.

- Muito boa – Hiro sorriu para Sai – Sai jogava o chichiue e o oni-chan lá toda a noite.

- Eles não podiam dormir sujos – Sai falou sorrindo para o menino – Konohamaru queria confrontar o que tinha conseguido com o Fuuton de Naruto, mas ainda não estava pronto, Konohamaru poderia morrer, pois o problema não é só o jutsu em si, que é classificado como S, mas o turbilhão que é gerado depois que ele expande, que o faz SS.

- Naruto fez um jutsu SS – Sasuke perguntou baixo.

- Mais de um – Sai falou bebendo mais um gole – o senjutsu, que Naruto domina e que começa a preparar Konohamaru para um dia aprender, é completamente SS, ainda mais por arriscar a vida de seu usuário.

- Por isso o chichiue disse que eu jamais vou aprender – Hiro falou amuado.

- Naruto sabe que você não precisa, é um Uchiha, com o corpo forte e flexível dos Uchiha, com uma Kekei Genkai poderosa – Sai falou calmo – uma vez que se toca no óleo da Montanha Myouboku, ou você domina o senjutsu, ou ele o domina e Naruto não quer você virando um sapo de pedra como os muitos que ficam perto da fonte. Esqueça o senjutsu, Hiro, se foque em outras coisas.

- Mas...

- Naruto pode ser mais teimoso do que qualquer pessoa – Sai falou – ele preferia morrer a permitir que você se arriscasse desnecessariamente. Sua Kekei Genkai, seu Sharingan pode e vai atrapalhar o treino, o senjutsu não é uma brincadeira, Naruto só o treinou porque era isso ou a morte, já que seu sensei mesmo um mestre sennin, morreu pelas mãos de Pein.

- Um Hokage dá sua vida por Konoha – Hiro gritou.

- Sim – Sai concordou olhando feio para o menino – e sabe quando não arriscar a vida desnecessariamente.

- Ele é só...

- Ele é filho de Uzumaki Naruto – Sai cortou Juugo – e eu não deixarei nem ele preocupar ou magoar Naruto. Se um Uchiha ou qualquer um com uma Kekei Genkai ocular tentar o senjutsu acabara como uma estátua de pedra, se Hiro acabasse assim, isso machucaria Naruto, isso arrancaria parte dele e eu não vou permitir.

- Mas eu quero que o chichiue se orgulhe de mim – Hiro falou começando a chorar.

- Ele já se orgulha – Sai falou colocando a mão sobre os cabelos de Hiro – mesmo que você não se torne um shinobi, mesmo que jamais seja o mais bonito, ou mais forte, ou mais inteligente, ele o amara e se orgulhar de você. Enquanto você for feliz, enquanto for útil, ele se orgulhara de você, são poucas as coisas que você poderia fazer que o fariam não se orgulhar, e nenhuma delas o impediria de deixar de te amar.

- Verdade? – Hiro perguntou choroso.

- Sabe que eu não tenho porque mentir – Sai falou dando um de seus sorrisos verdadeiros para Hiro – fora que você sente, não sente?

- Hai – Hiro sorriu – vou dormir, boa noite.

- Não acorde Naruto – Sai falou baixo.

- Vou para o meu quarto – Hiro falou amuando – sou um menino grande.

Sai apenas sorriu e então terminou seu chá e colocou a chávena sobre a mesa com cuidado.

- O chá estava ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir comunicar a Hokage que ela nomeara Naruto em breve – Sai falou – mandarei à feiosa vir amanhã para examinar Konohamaru, embora ache que finalmente ele entregou os pontos e vá dormir por uns dois dias.

-Cuidaremos deles – Juugo falou se erguendo também.

- Eu sei que vão – Sai falou – fora que Naruto acorda amanhã, eu virei também.

- Por que não dorme aqui? – Juugo perguntou confuso enquanto Sai colocava as sandálias.

- Com a morte de Danzou – Sai falou baixo – eu assumi a liderança da Re, tenho deveres me esperando, ainda mais depois de três semanas fora.

- Então a Re ainda existe – Sasuke rosnou.

- Sim – Sai concordou completamente indiferente a irritação de Sasuke – ela existirá ainda por um tempo. Naruto construiu uma ponte para mim, eu agora a construo para eles. Um dia poderei assumir um cargo de comando na Anbu normal, com meus subalternos unidos a ela, mas por enquanto, nós temos que aprender.

- Mas Anbu não tem rosto ou nome – Sasuke falou ainda irritado.

- Quando está com a máscara – Sai falou olhando hostil a Sasuke – nós somos a máscara, sem nome, sem sentimento, sem objetivo que não realizar a missão. Eu uso o nome que me foi dado naquela missão, eu o assumi, pois é assim que Naruto me chama. Sai é meu nome, como muitos outros que eu usei antes e usaria depois se não tivesse pedido para ser Sai e continuar ao lado de Naruto, se não tivesse lutado para isso. Eu tenho que comandá-los, ensiná-los, conduzi-los, para que um dia eles possam andar sozinhos, sonhar sozinhos, como Naruto fez comigo. No dia em que eles tiverem um nome e personalidade por detrás da máscara, a Re deixara de existir e então só haverá uma Anbu em Konoha, mas até lá, eu serei o guia e comandante deles. Você não conhece Konoha, jamais a viu realmente, então não ouse erguer sua voz e opinião medíocre para aqueles que ficaram e lutaram pelo que você desdenhou.

Sai então se virou e partiu na noite, deixando Sasuke chocado para trás. Ninguém se mostrara realmente hostil, ninguém o julgara, ninguém até Sai. E o moreno tapa-buraco só o fizera para proteger o que era seu, e sabia que o moreno estava certo, ele não conhecia Konoha, apenas pensava que conhecia. Naruto, Sai , Tsunade, Kakashi e Jiraya, haviam lutado contra pessoas poderosas, haviam derrotado inimigos poderosos e implacáveis. Se orgulhava do trabalho que fizera na reconstrução, mas ajudara somente a erguer paredes, enquanto outros construíam algo invisível, mas incrivelmente mais sólido.

**-***-**

Sakura examinou Konohamaru, Naruto nem ao menos lhe dera a chance de oferecer seus préstimos para examiná-lo, tinha dito direto que não tinha nada. Konohamaru tinha apenas um desgaste profundo, que curaria com sono. Havia algumas atrofias musculares, indicando que Konohamaru forçara seu corpo até o limite e então forçara além desse limite. Infelizmente não conseguia encontrar nenhum indicio nos ferimentos de Konohamaru para entender que tipo de treinamento eles tinham feito.

Saiu da casa de Naruto sabendo que Konohamaru seria tratado com tudo que precisava para se recuperar e estar pronto para a final do Chunnin Shiken, encontrou então Moegi, choramingando perto da casa de Naruto.

- Moegi – Sakura saudou – foi visitar Konohamaru?

- Ele está machucado – Moegi limpou as lágrimas e ergueu os olhos para Sakura – ele está muito ferido?

- Não – Sakura sorriu, pensando que era apenas a preocupação de uma colega e amiga – ele está apenas cansado e drenado, mas logo estará completamente recuperado.

Moegi suspirou baixando os olhos e então Sakura viu a menina apertar as mãos.

- Ele não podia fazer isso! Não podia! – Moegi gritou – mesmo que Naruto seja nosso líder, ele não deveria ter ensinado aqueles porcarias para Konohamaru-kun! Ele não deveria ter ido tão longe, não precisa ser tão forte, ele...

- Cale sua boca – Sakura gritou empurrando a menina que se erguera enfurecida do chão, fazendo-a cair novamente. Não estava sendo apenas hostil a Moegi, estava sendo hostil a sua própria imagem ciumenta e egoísta que combatia dentro de si mesma – quem é você para julgar o que ele pode ou não pode fazer?

- Naruto-nii-san arriscou a vida de Konohamaru-kun – Moegi acusou chorando – ensinou o Kage Bunshin e o Rasengan, ele não...

- Ah, cale essa boca – Sakura gritou mais uma vez – se não fosse por isso, seu Konohamaru-kun estaria morto agora, assim como seu sensei. Por Naruto ter ensinado isso a Konohamaru que ele pode se proteger, sua idiota.

Moegi fungou, patética, pensou Sakura, lembrando de todas as vezes que se portara exatamente assim e que Shizune a incentivara com palavras de conforto. Sua sempai estava errada, como ouvira Tsunade a repreendendo uma vez, Tsunade estava certa, não precisava de palavras doces, essas palavras apenas haviam feito com que acreditasse nas ilusões patéticas que moldara para si mesma, apenas a guiaram para os erros que cometera. Shizune tinha um bom coração, um coração generoso e queria poupar a inocência de Sakura, mas errara, e Sakura errara ainda mais, por isso decidiu, não seria como sua sempai, seria como sua mestra.

- Você é alguma coisa dele? Você é sua noiva, namorada? – Sakura perguntou dura – você é algo além de uma amiga de infância e colega de time?

- Não, mas eu...Konohamaru ia acabar percebendo que eu...

- Não, não ia – Sakura cortou – jamais conte com isso, com o que pode acontecer. Konohamaru, quando você o conheceu, ele queria ser Hokage?

- Sim, mas...

- Um Hokage não é só alguém com um posto, não é só um líder – Sakura cortou as lamentações, o mundo era dos fortes e dos espertos, Moegi já tinha treze anos, era hora de começar a perceber as coisas, antes que elas fossem jogadas em sua cara como acontecia agora com Sakura e então percebesse que afastou todos que eram realmente importantes para ela – não é algo que ele conseguira apenas porque o avô dele foi o Sandaime. Tsunade não o herdou, ela o conquistou, porque Hokage é aquele que arrisca sua vida por Konoha, quanto mais forte ele for, mais forte e protegida nossa vila está.

- Eu sei – Moegi chorou – mas ele não precisa ser Hokage, ele pode ser feliz comigo, eu o farei...

- O que, abandonar os sonhos dele pelos seus? Acha que isso é felicidade? – Sakura perguntou – isso é egoísmo! Você quer que ele viva uma ilusão, você não o quer como ele é, mas como você quer que ele seja, e por isso jamais poderá conquistá-lo. Você o fere, você o humilha, você o magoa.

- Não, não, eu gosto dele...eu o amo...eu faria qualquer coisa por ele...

- Se isso é verdade, então o deixe viver – Sakura falou – esteja ao lado dele quando ele precisar de apoio, seja amiga dele.

- Mas eu não quero ser só amiga – Moegi falou chorando.

- Mas é a única coisa que ele ofereceu a você – Sakura falou – e talvez seja a única que ele ofereça por toda a vida dele.

- Pensei que ia me entender, já que você e Sasuke-san...mas...

- Não seja tola – Sakura não abrandou – eu nem ao menos tive chance, jamais o vi como ele era e isso o afastou de mim e do que eu poderia ter sido. Acha que ele me julga uma amiga agora? Não, eu sou só alguém que ele conheceu, nada mais, e pior, Moegi, eu afastei Naruto de mim porque estava certa de que minha ilusão tinha que ser verdade, porque achei que o meu sonho era o único a ser vivido. Não é, o meu sonho era uma ilusão egoísta de menina, uma patética fuga dos meus próprios medos e debilidades, assim como o seu está se mostrando. Konohamaru é muito parecido com Naruto, ele se espelha em Naruto e Naruto jamais o feriria, jamais lhe daria mais do que ele pode mastigar, você está sendo egoísta e maldosa com Naruto, está julgando-o porquê você é fraca e débil, porque você não poderia aprender nenhuma das técnicas de Naruto.

- Não...não – Moegi negou, mas sua voz estava fraca e Sakura estava vendo que já vencera. Iria doer agora, mas não mais tarde, quando os erros acumulados fossem difíceis de serem reparados – eu...só ele passou nas preliminares, eu e Udon...mas Ebisu-sensei está orgulhoso de...

- Porque vocês foram mais longe do que ele achava que poderiam ir – Sakura falou – e quem os empurrou até lá?

- Konohamaru-kun e Udon – Moegi falou baixo.

- Exato – Sakura sorriu, mas sua voz ainda era forte e dura, abrandaria depois, mostraria que estava ali, mas tinha algo a provar e não pararia antes de limar de vez aquelas besteiras românticas da cabeça de Moegi – Ebisu não queria que Naruto treinasse Konohamaru?

- Não, foi ele quem pediu para Naruto-nii-san – Moegi falou – ficou treinando conosco enquanto falava sobre o que imaginava o que os dois estavam fazendo, dizendo que não podemos ficar muito para trás, mas...

- Naruto ficou drenado quando terminou seu treinamento com Jiraya-sama – Sakura falou – Konohamaru também deveria. Jiraya-sama escolheu Naruto como seu discípulo, assim como Naruto escolheu Konohamaru, mas a verdade, é que Jiraya-sama foi escolhido por Naruto também, assim como Konohamaru escolheu Naruto. Você não vai conseguir jamais impedi-los de prosseguir, ele vai ficar mais forte, ele vai aprender mais, ele vai continuar e você terá duas escolhas.

- Quais? – Moegi perguntou chorando, doía perder as esperanças.

- Ser um incômodo, um elo fraco e patético, como eu sempre fui, até mesmo agora – Sakura falou e então abrandou – ou ser amiga e companheira e apoiá-lo e incentivá-lo, e ser alguém em quem ele pode se apoiar, porque Moegi, eu passei a minha vida toda vendo as costas de meus companheiros de time, as costas deles se afastando enquanto eu achava que estava ao lado deles. Eu não estava, somente agora eu começo a estar, não porque me falta a força ou a coragem, mas me faltava a visão e percepção da realidade. Eu não perdi Sasuke, ele jamais foi meu ou desejou ser meu, eu olhava para ele e via Uchiha, como você vê Sarutobi, graças a isso eu afastei Naruto, como você afastará Udon se prosseguir com isso.

- Então eu devo investir em Udon? – Moegi perguntou confusa.

- Não, você deve tratá-los com igualdade, porque se eles têm erros, você tem também e eles a tratam bem – Sakura falou dura novamente – eles são seus amigos, e você não pode nunca, jamais, impor seus sentimentos sobre os outros. Isso não fere só a eles, mas a você também.

Sakura então deu as costas a garota, sua missão estava concluída. Havia conseguido guiar aquela menina, havia destruído a menina patética que fora um dia e que ainda tentava se manter viva dentro dela. Era uma kunoichi iryou, era uma chunnin forte e seria ainda mais, agora que estava curada de sua obsessão e idiotice. Sabia que cometeria erros, sabia que magoaria e seria magoada, mas não mais egoísta.

- Sakura-san – Moegi chamou – como...como eu aprendo a curar?

Ah, a pergunta de ouro, a determinação estava ali, nos olhos da menina, mesmo que seus movimentos estivessem incertos. Sim, uma discípula seria uma coisa boa, alguém para levar adiante os ensinamentos de sua mestra. Foi isso que você sentiu, Naruto? Sakura se perguntou sentindo o peito todo se aquecer pelas possibilidades que via na menina. Foi isso que você sentiu? Por isso que você ensinou a Konohamaru tudo que podia? Ah Naruto, você sempre foi o melhor de nós, um diamante entre carvões egocêntricos. Porem não foi doce como se sentia, nem amorosa, foi dura, como Tsunade havia sido. Ela escolhera ser igual a sua mestra, como Naruto escolhera seguir os passos do dele, assumiria isso até o fim de seus dias. Era Haruno Sakura, herdeira da Sannin da Cura, iryou de Konoha.

- Você precisará ter um controle preciso de chakra e trabalhar mais duro do que qualquer um – Sakura falou – sem descansar jamais, sem nunca fraquejar. Você terá que aprender a ser forte, tanto no corpo como no espírito, pois vidas estarão em suas mãos. Acha que pode fazer isso?

Moegi duvidou e então se lembrou das costas dos companheiros se afastando na Floresta da Morte, olhou então Sakura, determinada como a kunoichi de cabelos rosa se mostrava.

- Hai – Moegi disse e então Sakura sorriu.

- Então eu a treinarei – Sakura falou espremendo os olhos – e você entendera que eu serei sua melhor amiga e pior pesadelo. Fale com Ebisu, diga para ele me procurar para encaixarmos seus horários e se prepare para o pior, pois logo você estará como Konohamaru, completamente drenada, dolorida, mas orgulhosa do seu progresso.

Moegi tinha os olhos arregalados pelas palavras de Sakura, mas então sorriu.

- Hai, mestra – Moegi falou decidida, então reverenciou Sakura e correu para encontrar Ebisu e comunicar sua decisão e aceitação como aluna de Sakura.

- Muito bom – Sasuke falou as costas de Sakura que se virou espantada – realmente bom.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura sorriu e então baixou os olhos – fiz o que tinha que fazer, o que deveriam ter feito comigo no passado. Moegi não merece, assim como Udon e Konohamaru, que esses velhos erros se repitam.

- Sim – Sasuke falou se encostando a parede da casa de Naruto – queria apenas te informar que a considero uma amiga, Sakura, mas minha definição de amizade não é a mesma que a sua. Você é parte de algo que foi importante para mim, que ainda é, o time sete.

- Também é para mim – Sakura falou – como é para Naruto. Talvez sempre seja, pelo que vejo dos mais velhos.

- Mas o time sete não me define Sakura – Sasuke falou – por você ser minha amiga, e por saber que você é amiga de Naruto, eu vou lhe comunicar, eu quero Naruto para mim.

- Como? – Sakura perguntou e então sorriu – Sasuke-kun, assim parece que você quer sair com Naruto.

- Não sou uma menina apaixonada, nem ele é – Sasuke falou frio – e não vamos sair por ai em encontros apenas para mostrar aos outros que conseguimos companhia, não precisamos disso.

- Mas...

- Eu quero Naruto na minha vida – Sasuke falou frio – não como amigo, como companheiro ou parente, mas como meu amante e quem sabe esposo.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, e seu clã? – Sakura perguntou, não porque esperava ser a mãe dessas crianças, isso acabara, mas porque esse era um sonho de Sasuke. Então entendeu – Hiro-kun.

- Exato – Sasuke falou, não iria abrir os segredos de Naruto para Sakura, não trairia Naruto, nunca mais o trairia – e tanto eu quanto Naruto podemos tentar um kinjutsu como o que gerou Hiro, se Naruto me aceitar.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, você é...- Sakura parou sozinha, entendendo seu erro – boa sorte, Sasuke.

Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso, afinal Sakura entendera.

- Não vai falar sobre o fato de eu estar falando tão simplesmente de realizar um kinjutsu? – Sasuke perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Sasuke – Sakura riu divertida, surpreendo Sasuke – Kage Bunshin é um kinjutsu, o Fuuton: Rasen-shuriken é um kinjutsu. Naruto os realiza desde o início. Você também deve ter realizado alguns. E se um kinjutsu der a vocês uma criança de ambos, só posso julgar que é um bom jutsu.

- Obrigado – Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso – agora eu vou voltar, ainda tenho que falar com Naruto.

- Pegue ele – Sakura falou partindo também, e então sorriu. Esperava que os amigos fossem felizes.

**--***--**

Aquele jantar foi diferente, pensou Juugo, vendo a Hokage comer tanto quanto bebia enquanto Sai e Sasuke pareciam entretidos duelando com o olhar. Naruto conversava com todo mundo, mas estava começando a se irritar pelo que estava acontecendo. Juugo via que a Hokage, a quem Naruto confiava à tarefa de intermediar os dois, estava se divertindo imensamente com aquela disputa, não era segredo para ninguém que a mulher amava Naruto com uma paixão materna e que se frustrava por não poder protegê-lo.

- O jantar estava ótimo – Tsunade falou terminando seu jantar e olhando Hiro – parece que é normal oferecerem uma iguaria nessa casa.

- A sua vai ser batizada, não se preocupe – Naruto resmungou recolhendo os pratos com a ajuda de Juugo, naquela rotina amigável que tinham adquirido com a convivência.

- Sai – Tsunade falou baixo – o Kazekage ficara aqui para as finais, também a questões diplomáticas que o prenderão a Konoha, questões delicadas que aprofundarão os elos entre as duas vilas. Ele chegara com os irmãos, mas eles não ficarão aqui dessa vez e retornarão a Suna com o resto da comitiva. Você vai ficar a disposição de Gaara e protegê-lo, entendeu?

- Por que aqui? – Sasuke perguntou achando irritante que o moreno ficasse ali também, tinha ciúmes de Sai e da cumplicidade estranha que eles tinham, uma que havia se aprofundado depois do treinamento.

- Porque eu quero assim – Tsunade falou autoritária – o dono da casa já foi comunicado, Naruto me disse que não aceitaria Gaara em outro lugar nessa fase.

- Fase? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

Sai ergueu os olhos para Naruto, que chegava com o leite, Juugo vinha com os copos. Konohamaru tinha retornado para casa naquela manhã, cheio de energia como sempre, por isso o grandalhão podia retornar aos pequenos afazeres ao lado de Naruto, já que o adolescente moreno seguia Naruto tanto quanto Hiro.

- Depois conversamos em meu quarto – Naruto falou – terá apenas uma noite para arrumar suas coisas na Re.

- Não será problema – Sai falou excitado.

- Ótimo – Naruto sorriu começando a servir o leite.

- Então se prepare para ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário e para seguir com Gaara para Suna quando ele partir, você será sua escolta – Tsunade falou – isso fica realmente bom com sake.

- Você é doente, mulher – Naruto falou fingindo desprezo, o que fez Tsunade rir – Gaara fica quanto tempo, isso você não me disse, nem quanto tempo Sai permanecerá em Suna.

- Ainda terei que tratar disso com Gaara – Tsunade falou – mas vocês serão informados, de um jeito ou de outro.

- O que a oba-chan quer dizer, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou segurando o copo com ambas as mãos e com um bigode de leite, que Naruto limpou com o dedo antes do menino lamber os resquícios e voltar a se sujar.

- Ela quer dizer que ela vai falar, se Gaara não falar antes – Naruto falou sorrindo para o filho – ou se não descobrirmos tudo espiando.

- Você espia a oba-chan? – Hiro perguntou arregalando os olhos negros – como o ero-sennin-jiji?

Tsunade começou a gargalhar, realmente valia à pena ter sofrido tanto, momentos como aquele fazia tudo valer à pena. E pensar que daqui a alguns meses teria novas crianças a chamando de oba-chan, sim, sabia que a chamariam assim quando crescessem o suficiente para falar, e não era nada ruim. Ah, Jiraya, espero que você esteja vendo isso, seu grande pervertido, pensou Tsunade animada.

- Claro que não – Naruto sorriu para o filho – seria pecado observar minha mãe no banho, menino.

- Mas eu olho o chichiue – Hiro falou confuso.

- Porque seu chichiue é homem, como você, e eu sou uma mulher – Tsunade falou – somente se ele fosse meu amante ou marido, ou outra mulher, é que poderia tomar banho comigo.

- Ah – Hiro falou sorrindo – então eu posso olhar o chichiue e tocar no chichiue quando ele está sem roupas, né?

- Sim – Tsunade sorriu para o menino que voltava a beber seu leite – você pode ver o tocar tanto quanto puder de seu chichiue.

- Eu também – Sai falou sorrindo para Hiro, que diante da nova descoberta riu concordando.

- Não, não pode – Sasuke rosnou para Sai, que o ignorou.

- Não corrompa meu filho, Sai – Naruto falou – kami-sama sabe que eu não quero que ele cresça para ser um menino estranho como você.

Sai olhou Naruto em silêncio por um longo momento, então colocou o copo meio vazio na mesa, havia desespero nos olhos negros e Naruto suspirou.

- Quarto – mandou e Sai se ergueu e foi para o quarto de Naruto – oba-chan, me desculpe. Sasuke, você coloca Hiro para dormir? Juugo, pode cuidar dos copos para mim? Obrigado. Eu te amo, meu Hiro.

Hiro beijou Naruto, enquanto todos olhavam o loiro se erguer e ir para o quarto.

- Sai está assustado – Hiro falou – é por causa do ototo ou da imoto que o chichiue vai dar a Hiro? Sai tem medo disso?

- Sim e não – Tsunade sorriu para Hiro – Naruto então já lhe contou sobre a gestação.

- Hai – Hiro sorriu – chichiue me falou assim que a raposa maldita confirmou para ele, no treinamento. Sai estava muito, mas muito preocupado com o chichiue, mas o chichiue nem ligou e continuou treinando. Sai ficava passando a mão na barriga no chichiue e sempre que podia carregava o chichiue como o chichiue carrega Hiro, o chichiue não ficava feliz com isso. O chichiue falou que Hiro não precisa ficar preocupado porque o chichiue não vai deixar de amar Hiro nem um pouquinho e Sai disse que o chichiue tem tanto amor sobrando que dava para Hiro ter muitos e muitos ototos e imotos, mas que por enquanto eles só têm um encomendado. Como eles encomendaram um bebê, oba-chan?

- Você vai descobrir quando crescer – Tsunade falou rapidamente – e é claro que Naruto jamais deixara de amá-lo, você seria um tolo se acreditasse nisso, nem que fosse um segundo.

- Então o...

- Sim – Tsunade falou quando a voz de Juugo definhou, Sasuke parecia ainda mais sombrio agora – foi durante esse período. Os níveis de chakra de Naruto estão ótimos, ele está ótimo, completamente saudável, e feliz. Acho que só o vi tão feliz como agora quando eu lhe dei os documentos que garantiam que Hiro era dele.

Hiro sorriu por isso, era do chichiue, como o bebê seria. Já era um menino grande, sabia que um bebê poderia dar muito trabalho e o chichiue lhe explicara que um bebê precisava de muita, mas muita atenção, mas que isso não queria dizer, nunca, que o chichiue deixara de amar seu Hiro. Ele sempre fora dado para o chichiue, como o chichiue foi dado para ele, esse ototo ou essa imoto seriam deles. Era uma nova aventura, como o chichiue falara, uma pessoa pequena e nova que viria somente para amá-los e ser amado por eles. Estava feliz, finalmente seria um aniki e seria um grande aniki, o melhor!

- Sai parece meio confuso com suas novas responsabilidades – Tsunade sorriu – mas se alguém pode guiar Sai para a paternidade, essa pessoa é Naruto, não?

- Hai – Hiro sorriu – o meu chichiue é o melhor!

Naruto entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, vendo Sai sentado no batente da janela.

- Eu sou estranho – Sai falou baixo – sou confuso com meus sentimentos, ainda há brechas enormes na minha formação, e...

- Sai, você ama Gaara? – Naruto perguntou.

- Amar? – Sai perguntou virando para Naruto – eu ainda sinto o cheiro dele em mim, e dói. Eu sonho com ele e acordo sozinho, e isso dói. Eu conheço a dor Naruto, é a única coisa que sempre nos foi permitida, sentir dor física. E dói Naruto, meu peito dói, como se alguém estivesse oprimindo meu peito.

- Entendo – Naruto falou – isso é saudade.

- Saudade – Sai falou – eu quero ele comigo, eu quero ele sorrindo para mim, eu quero ele andando ao meu lado, quero ouvir aquela voz dele. Às vezes, às vezes eu vejo algo que quero mostrar para ele, ou penso que seria bom se ele estivesse ali comigo, e dói.

- Gaara não é uma pessoa fácil – Naruto falou calmo, se aproximando da janela e do amigo, parando as costas dele e passando a mão por suas costas antes de descansar seu braço ali – ele não é uma pessoa aberta, você terá que ter calma, ele é temperamental.

- Eu não me importo – Sai falou baixo – quero ele e nosso filho. Quero ser o melhor para os dois, não quero que eles olhem para mim e me achem estranho ou sintam que eu não os desejo ou amo.

- Sai – Naruto suspirou – as palavras existem para isso, assim como as ações. Gaara não é tão inocente assim, ele saberá procurar, e acho que ele saberá o interrogar se necessário.

Sai olhou para Naruto e deu um de seus sorrisos.

- Obrigado – Sai falou baixo, se virando e encostando o rosto no peito de Naruto, beijando seu ventre com carinho – obrigado por falar com ele.

Naruto riu enquanto afagava os cabelos de Sai.

- Você será um grande pai, Sai – Naruto garantiu – sei que vai. Seu filho ou filha será tão orgulhoso de você, as outras crianças vão ficar com inveja, desejando um pai igual.

- Obrigado – Sai falou com o rosto enterrado no peito de Naruto – obrigado por me dar essa possibilidade, obrigado por me dar essa criança. Eu juro, que se ela nascer, eu serei o melhor, eu vou observar mais, eu vou ler mais, eu não vou cometer mais tantos erros, eu vou fazer você se orgulhar de mim. Obrigado por me dar uma família, Naruto, obrigado, obrigado.

Naruto beijou os cabelos negros de Sai, afagando-o como fazia com Hiro em momentos assim. Rezando para que os amigos pudessem ser felizes juntos, para que o filhos deles crescesse forte, faria seu melhor também, ajudando Gaara com chakra. Tinha que pesquisar, tinha que encontrar uma forma de guardar chakra para Gaara, que mesmo longe pudesse ajudar o amigo.

Sorriu então, beijando mais uma vez os cabelos de Sai, seu filho mais jovem teria um amiguinho da mesma idade, cresceriam juntos, pensou sorrindo, e seriam tão amigos quanto Gaara e ele eram. Hiro ficaria feliz, ainda não contara para ele que Gaara lhe daria um priminho ou priminha, Hiro ficaria feliz com isso, pois seu filho gostava de Gaara e o considerava um tio.

Suspirou então, pois o tio de Hiro ainda não sabia de nada, mas chegaria o momento em que teria que contar a Sasuke sobre as conseqüências daquela noite juntos. Maldita fertilidade jinchuuriki, apenas uma vez e já estava completamente grávido.

**-***-**

Gaara gemeu de leve quando sentiu o chakra de Naruto em suas costas, o efeito era imediato, as náuseas passavam e ele parava de sentir aquele desconforto estranho, isso duraria doze horas, talvez um pouco menos, mas era somente naquela fase inicial, a Hokage garantira, já que o feto e o corpo de Gaara precisavam de mais chakra que o normal para se formarem e crescerem. Depois seria necessária somente uma doação por semana e talvez Sai pudesse fazer isso, no momento era apenas o de Gaara e o de Naruto.

Kankuro e Temari haviam doado chakra em Suna, mas os irmão não possuíam tanto e o corpo de Gaara parecia não absorver realmente o chakra deles. Com Naruto não, era como se seu próprio chakra se expandisse naturalmente.

- Isso é por causa do chakra doado por Naruto quando eu fui ressuscitado? – Gaara perguntou olhando a Hokage, que o examinava.

- Sim – Tsunade falou compenetrada – vocês estão bem, não tão bem quanto Naruto, mas acredito que se Naruto continuar as aplicações, logo chegarão no nível dele.

- Não prejudica Naruto? – Gaara perguntou preocupado, não queria que seu filho prejudicasse o bebê de Naruto, não poderia ficar feliz sacrificando Naruto.

- Não – Tsunade sorriu terminando de examinar Gaara e então examinando Naruto de leve – sinto ter que dizer, mas é como se ele nem sentisse.

Gaara suspirou, Naruto sempre tivera mais chakra pessoal que ele, assim como tinha Kyuubi. Sabia que haviam resquícios do chakra de Shukaku nele, como retornara, o Ichibi não havia sido completamente retirado de seu corpo, mas isso era somente uma garantia de vida, não podia depender desse resquício. Era bom saber que ajudá-lo não prejudicaria Naruto, o amigo estava sendo mais que um irmão, sempre fora.

- Vocês cinco estão liberados – Tsunade falou tranqüila – ah, estou ficando velha, muito velha.

- Sabe, Sai chegou com um sake lá em casa, parece que ele achou nas coisas da Re e que não está contaminado ou envenenado, era da reserva especial de Danzou e dizem que é muito raro e muito bom – Naruto falou – talvez uma certa mulher, uma velha, com cara de jovenzinha, possa aproveitar bebê-lo com Sai. Ele quer comemorar, mas não sabe como.

- Sim, ele comemora e eu sofro – Gaara resmungou, mas estava feliz, então olhou confuso para Tsunade – você disse cinco?

- Sim, você e os gêmeos e Naruto e o bebê dele – Tsunade falou.

- Gêmeos – Gaara falou num fio de voz enquanto Naruto o amparava para que não caísse no chão.

- É, gêmeos – Tsunade falou de costas para eles, pensando no sake, Danzou era um bastardo, mas tinha bom gosto, muito bom gosto – por isso está tão fraco e desconfortável, se fosse um só, seu chakra daria conta e...

- Oba-chan – Naruto gritou – ele está desmaiando.

Tsunade se virou e foi ajudar Naruto, que começava a rir. Gaara, naquele estado letárgico de semi-consciência em que estava, ouviu o riso de Tsunade se unindo ao de Naruto, então se lembrou das palavras de Sai naquela noite, naquela segunda, na terceira e na quarta vez em que havia sido amado pelo moreno, até caírem exaustos sobre o chão, alinhados até que o sol nascesse para lamber suas peles nuas, até que a luz os acordasse. E então tinham se vestido tranquilamente, e Sai havia o levado para a casa de Naruto, com a mão em sua cintura, parecendo orgulhoso da forma como Gaara andava estranho e corando sempre que olhava o ventre exposto de Gaara.

- O maldito me fez gêmeos – Gaara resmungou, para mais risos de Naruto e Tsunade.

- Aposto que você aproveitou – Naruto provocou – gêmeos, dois. O dobro de amor, Gaara.

Droga, Gaara suspirou, quando Naruto falava assim, não tinha motivos para ameaçar Sai com seu caixão do deserto, deixou Naruto o ajudar a sentar e colocou a mão sobre o ventre. Dois bebês cresciam ali, o dobro de amor, como Naruto dissera. Prometia que aquelas crianças jamais teriam dúvidas de que eram amadas, que jamais teriam motivo para chorar de solidão. Seus bebês preciosos.

- Vou escrever a Suna – Gaara falou arregalando os olhos – Temari e Kankuro vão ter que agüentar as coisas, não posso ir para lá sem Naruto, não posso levar Naruto comigo, precisamos de você.

Tsunade piscou quando Gaara agarrou sua mão e então suspirou.

- Naruto esta pesquisando uma forma de deixar seu chakra armazenado para que você o absorver em Suna – Tsunade falou – mas quando completar oito meses de gestação, eu o quero aqui, para que eu monitore o fim da gestação e faça o parto, se...

- Sim, o parto – Gaara estava apavorado.

- Hei, Gaara – Naruto falou envolvendo as mãos de Gaara e libertando a de Tsunade, que flexionou com lentidão, notando que felizmente não havia fraturas – calma, a oba-chan sabe o que fazer. É só uma cesárea.

- Cesárea – Gaara falou confuso.

- É, existem dois tipos de partos – Naruto falou – o normal, que obviamente não será o seu caso, já que você não tem uma vagina para deixar as crianças saírem. E a cesariana, que é uma incisão cirúrgica na base da barriga, por onde tiram a criança, a oba-chan vai cuidar de tudo, não haverá risco ou dor.

- Sem dor ou risco – Gaara repetiu – você vai fazer também.

- Talvez – Naruto falou e viu Gaara o olhar confuso – posso usar o oiroke no jutsu para parir. Mas a oba-chan só saberá se será possível mais tarde.

- Posso fazer – Gaara falou – posso aprender e...

- Gaara, o parto normal é mais doloroso – Tsunade garantiu – seus ossos dos quadris se soltarão para dar passagem à criança, e são duas.

Gaara estava apavorado, mas não era tolo.

- Cesárea, cesárea é melhor – Gaara garantiu – você é louco?

- Talvez – Naruto deu um luminoso sorriso – vamos para casa agora?

- Vamos – Gaara falou – tenho que matar Sai.

- Gaara – Naruto repreendeu.

- Só ameaçar – Gaara falou baixo – apenas para assustar. São dois.

Naruto riu concordando com a cabeça, Gaara estava feliz, Sai também estava. Hiro estava encantado com as novidades, só ele estava se sentindo infeliz. Sasuke não o olhava mais, desviava os olhos sempre que encontrava com os seus e não ficava em nenhum momento sozinho com ele. Era como se temesse que o seduzisse e isso machucava, mas não deixaria sua infelicidade transparecer. Não deixaria ninguém notar que seu coração sangrava.

Juugo viu Sai beber mais um copo de sake com Tsunade, que já estava bem bêbada, o moreno também, suspirou bebericando o mesmo copo que lhe fora oferecido e que ainda nem chegara ao meio. Sasuke estava no terceiro e Hiro já dormia com a cabeça nas pernas de Naruto, que lhe afagava os cabelos negros enquanto Gaara olhava com carinho para os dois.

- Quero ser como você com os meus – Gaara confidenciou bebendo o resto do leite que Naruto fizera para eles – como é, Naruto, ver nos olhos de uma criança que você é seu mundo, que ela a ama mais que tudo?

- Incrível – Naruto falou sorrindo enquanto olhava Hiro – você saberá Gaara, é tão doce e tão doloroso, porque faz com que você conheça seus defeitos e limitações, com que você perceba que não merece aquela confiança sem limites. Eu me esforço, todos os dias, eu me esforço para ser para Hiro o que ele espera, o que ele merece. Sei que farei o mesmo para meu pequeno aqui.

Sai olhou a mão de Naruto sobre seu ventre, a de Gaara se uniu.

- Então estaremos em igualdade – Gaara falou sorrindo de leve – você terá dois e eu terei dois.

Naruto concordou com Gaara, que se deitou no chão e ocupou a porção vaga das pernas de Naruto, que passou a acariciar os cabelos rubros também.

- Será que se parecerão comigo? Ou será que puxarão a Sai? – Gaara perguntou sonolento.

- Não importa – Naruto falou sorrindo – tanto você como Sai são lindos, seus filhos serão igualmente belos. E serão amados.

- Você deveria ter me deixado apertar mais um pouco, nem estava doendo – Gaara resmungou.

- Estava – Sai falou baixo, brindando sozinho – mas agüentei como um homem depois que Naruto me explicou que você descobriu sobre o parto. Li num livro que...

- Calado – Naruto falou hostil e Sai concordou bebendo um longo gole – está doendo?

- Não – Gaara suspirou – está passando chakra para mim, não está?

- Só um pouquinho – Naruto sorriu – só para acostumar meus sobrinhos com o meu amor e ajudar no seu descanso.

- Sim – Gaara sorriu se virando e olhando Sai – se algo acontecer comigo, sei que vocês...

- Nada vai acontecer com você – Sai falou parecendo nauseado com a idéia – o que poderia acontecer? O Conselho de Suna...

- Minha mãe não resistiu – Gaara cortou – eu tirei a vida dela, mais do que justo que meus filhos...

- Ah – Naruto tapou a boca de Gaara – sem falar besteiras. Você daria sua vida por seus bebês, não daria?

Gaara concordou com a cabeça, parecendo triste.

- Sua mãe sentia o mesmo Gaara – Naruto falou duro – ela pode ter odiado seu pai, odiado Suna e o que fizeram com ela e com você, mas aposto que não o odiou.

- Ela me deu o nome...

- Gaara, aquele que só ama a si mesmo – Naruto cortou – porque ela sabia que o que fariam com você faria com que os outros o odiassem. Ela lhe deixou com um nome que é um talismã contra o mal, como as mães fazem. Sua mãe lhe deixou protegido, porque não poderia estar ao seu lado, assim como meu pai me deu Kyuubi.

Gaara suspirou, se acalmando com as palavras de Naruto.

- Pode acontecer alguma coisa? – Sai perguntou olhando para Tsunade – com meu Gaara ou com meus filhos? Com Naruto? Naruto está grávido também, ele não tem companheiro doador e está doando para Gaara, Naruto...

- Naruto não precisa de um companheiro doador – Tsunade interrompeu, Sai estivera elevando a voz, cada vez mais assustado, Gaara estava adormecendo e o ruivo precisava dormir, assim como Hiro – tem chakra mais do que suficiente para ele e o bebê e ainda para realizar mil missões. Kyuubi mantém o útero de chakra, mantém o bebê protegido enquanto Naruto apenas o nutre. O chakra de Gaara está se focando em manter o útero para os gêmeos, por isso o chakra de Naruto ajuda a relaxar o desconforto causado pelas alterações.

- Mas Gaara é o Kazekage – Sai falou – ele não pode...meu chakra, como eu faço para ele aceitar meu chakra, como eu passo meu chakra para ele?

- Calma – Naruto falou amoroso – eu ensinarei, e estou quase conseguindo uma forma de Gaara poder estar em Suna e com o meu chakra a disposição para ele.

- Sem selos – Tsunade falou – sabe que não podemos confiar nessas coisas.

- Sem selos – Naruto falou – não dá mesmo, o selo do Shukaku impede qualquer outro no corpo de Gaara, é o mesmo que Kyuubi faz comigo.

- Mas Orochimaru lhe colocou um selo...

- Espiando, oi-nin – Naruto perguntou cortando Sai que concordou bebendo mais um grande gole – ele não fez um selo, ele alterou o meu selo para que o meu chakra e o da Kyuubi se chocassem até me matar. O cara de cobra me odiava.

- Você é lindo, ele era feio – Sai falou calmo - mais?

- Hai – Tsunade concordou estendendo o copo – e vocês?

- Sai não é o pai do filho de Naruto? – Juugo perguntou curioso.

- Não – Sai falou – Gaara me mataria se eu fosse.

- Hai – a voz sonolenta de Gaara soou – eu não divido.

- Nem precisa – Naruto falou sorrindo para Gaara – jamais seduzi Sai, não precisa se preocupar.

- É – Sai sorriu tolamente – eu sou só seu.

Gaara corou, sorte que somente Naruto podia ver isso.

- Pena que Gaara não pode dizer o mesmo – Naruto provocou – não é?

- Sem pênis, você tocou no meu Gaara? – Sai perguntou confuso.

- Hai – Naruto sorriu amplamente – ele geme gostoso, não?

Sai deixou o copo cair, junto com seu queixo enquanto Naruto ria e Gaara se erguia de seu colo.

- Você é desagradável – Gaara falou se erguendo e indo para o quarto.

Tsunade começou a rir também, olhando Naruto, Gaara e Sai, principalmente Sai.

- Você...gaki! – Tsunade riu.

- Gaara estava livre do tanuki, revivido – Naruto falou – já pensou se não fosse aquele jutsu, ele iria morrer virgem, não, ele morreu virgem! Eu o ajudei a aproveitar a vida.

- Morra – Gaara gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Você...Gaara – Sai estava quase catatônico – mas...

- Quem é sem pênis agora? – Naruto perguntou a Sai, sorrindo amplamente.

- Mau...kitsune mau – Sai acusou – você o ensinou a ficar lubri...

- Sai! – Gaara gritou.

Naruto riu deliciado enquanto Tsunade parecia confusa, muito confusa.

- Então o tanuki encontrou seu parceiro – Naruto sorriu amplamente, quase cegando Tsunade com seu sorriso feliz – entendi, por isso Gaara concebeu, ele entrou em cio.

- Ficou quente, muito quente – Sai falou pegando o copo e tornando a encher – eu o amo.

- Eu sei – Naruto estendeu a mão livre por sobre a mesa e Sai a pegou – por isso vou fazer de tudo para que a felicidade de vocês jamais seja maculada.

- Obrigado – Sai falou baixo – obrigado, aniki.

Naruto sorriu amplamente e então olhou sobre o ombro, onde Gaara estava ajoelhado, com a porta do quarto aberta.

- Obrigado – Gaara falou e então olhou Sai.

O moreno oi-nin bebeu rápido seu copo e deu boa noite, indo se unir a Gaara no quarto. Tsunade sorriu por isso, olhando Naruto.

- Pergaminhos ou bunshin? – Tsunade perguntou direto se servindo de mais, ainda tinha meia garrafa e iria bebê-la toda.

- Vou colocar Hiro na cama e trazer meus papéis – Naruto falou pegando o menino no colo e se erguendo.

Tsunade apenas olhou Naruto partindo com Hiro, suspirou sonoramente, chegaria o momento me que Naruto iria precisar do chakra do companheiro, mas sabia que o loiro jamais imporia isso e ela amava demais seu menino para magoá-lo de qualquer forma. Deixaria Naruto lidar como desejasse com seus problemas até que fosse realmente necessário se meter.

- Havia mais alguém além de Sai nesse treinamento? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Konohamaru – Tsunade falou calma, não faria nada, mas isso não queria dizer que não pudesse encaminhar as coisas – o motivo do treinamento.

- Então Konohamaru...

- Naruto não estava mais no calor quando partiu com Konohamaru – Tsunade falou – já estava fecundado, ao contrário das raposas, Naruto só pode gerar uma criança por vez. Gêmeos são raros entre shinobis, por isso a gestação de Gaara será monitorada com cuidado e por isso que eu permitirei que Sai o acompanhe.

Sasuke estava chocado, Juugo apenas sorriu, o amigo estava sendo orgulhoso e muito infantil desde que ouvira uma parte da conversa de Naruto e Sai e interpretara errado. Sabia que Naruto estava incomodado com isso, podia ver o brilho triste que os olhos azuis mostravam sempre que Sasuke desviava os olhos dos dele ou que saia de um lugar para não ficar sozinho com Naruto.

- Acha que eu seria louca para mandar Naruto no calor com um adolescente cheio de hormônios? – Tsunade perguntou irritada.

- Oba-chan – Naruto voltou para a sala com papéis – pensei em bunshin, mas não acho viável, pois eles têm uma cota limitada de chakra e podem se descontrolar se a atingem, sabe? Kyuubi. Não seria viável, então comecei a pensar em pergaminhos de chakra, o problema seria a dose, sabe? Encher Gaara com pergaminhos de pequena dosagem não seria bom, assim eu pensei em um pergaminho com grande quantidade de chakra e que mantivesse esse chakra, liberando somente o que Gaara precisasse quando aberto por ele.

Tsunade viu Juugo limpando a mesa para Naruto, que começava a mostrar seus planos. Sorriu ao ver a empolgação de Naruto.

- Sabe que isso não é tão fácil quanto parece, não sabe? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Mas não tão difícil – Naruto sorriu – vou conseguiu, nem que tenha que fazer um desses por mês e enviar a Suna por aves. Mas aqueles bebês terão todo o chakra que precisarem e Gaara o mínimo de desconforto até voltar para nós.

- Vai ensinar Sai a doar chakra? – Tsunade perguntou.

- Vou – Naruto estava com os olhos nos documentos – aqui, encontrei isso nas coisas do ero-sennin, é esse a base do que quero fazer.

Tsunade olhou, era bem complexo e sabia que Jiraya não tinha terminado aquela teoria.

- Doar chakra não é tão difícil assim, mas é necessário empatia e afinidade – Naruto falou calmo.

- Você faz parecer algo natural – Juugo falou baixo – eu não consigo doar assim facilmente, e não sem danos e meus níveis de chakra são tão altos quanto os seus.

- Dom natural – Naruto falou.

- Empatia natural – Tsunade corrigiu – isso pode dar certo, se Sai conseguir doar.

- Vamos tentar amanhã – Naruto sorriu – à noite, depois que ele tiver recuperado da ressaca que você o condenou a sentir.

Tsunade apenas sorriu.

- Você deveria poder beber comigo – Tsunade falou – somente você me acompanha.

- Velha bêbada – Naruto resmungou ainda fuçando em suas coisas.

- Pirralho insolente – Tsunade replicou no mesmo tom – o que mais tem para mim.

- Aqui – Naruto falou – estive trabalhando nisso, acha que seria pertinente.

- Sim – Tsunade falou dobrando o papel depois que viu o aceno de Naruto – você tem uma boa cabeça, quando a usa.

- Eu gosto de surpreender – Naruto sorriu – quero que Iruka vá com Sai e Gaara. Um período longe de Konoha será bom para ele, e mesmo com chakra mediano, ele tem empatia certa. Sei que ele fará bem a Gaara e cuidará para que coma, durma e não mate Sai.

- Sim, isso parece ser necessário – Tsunade falou vendo Naruto pegar outro papel e lhe estender – você escreve todas as suas idéias?

- Só as boas – Naruto falou bocejando – Iruka está definhando, ele esconde bem, mas está e nós dois sabemos porque. Ele está inconscientemente esperando por alguém que não vai retornar. Merda, isso me fode. Toda vez que eu vejo aquele brilho nos olhos dele, isso me fode, e eu não gosto nada disso.

- E você beija aquele menininho lindo com essa boca – Tsunade repreendeu e suspirou quando Naruto a encarou irritado – vou pensar, é tudo que posso prometer. Gaara não é do tipo que aceita que lhe imponham babás.

- Gaara vai fazer o que é melhor para Suna, para ele e para os bebês – Naruto decretou – e se isso for ajudar um amigo, ele fará contente. Acho que ainda não entendeu a que ponto Iruka chegou. Ainda não entendeu com que linha estamos falando.

- Eu conheço meus ninjas...

- Então você o trás de volta com a sua vida no dia que ele parar de brincar com a idéia de se matar com a espada de Shiroi Kiban? – Naruto falou duro – porque é essa a linha com que ele está flertando.

- Naruto, essa acusação...

- Não notou os cortes que ele tem na parte interna do braço? – Naruto perguntou baixo, indicando em seu próprio corpo – acha que ele está andando daquele jeito porque tem um novo amante? Ele está se cortando, está tentando causar uma dor física maior do que a que sente, uma hora ele vai ir além do simples corte, uma hora ele vai acertar um ponto mais profundo, e ai serei eu a brincar com essa linha...

- Naruto – Tsunade gritou.

- Eu vou dormir – Naruto falou recolhendo tudo – boa noite.

- Merda, merda, merda – Tsunade falou batendo no chão – maldito pirralho com mania de ter a última palavra.

- Ele está certo – Juugo falou bebendo o resto de seu copo – Umino Iruka tem cheiro de sangue recente normalmente. Talvez Naruto esteja certo, o ar de Suna, estar em uma missão importante, cuidar de alguém, isso tudo pode fazer bem para ele.

- Iruka é como um pai para Naruto, como um irmão mais velho amoroso – Tsunade mordia o lábio – eu não posso permitir que Naruto perca mais alguém, não assim, não agora. Merda, por que não notei?

- Porque estava preocupada com outras coisas – Juugo falou – por isso Naruto falou, e se irritou por causa de sua própria impotência. Eu mesmo falaria com Iruka, se isso trouxesse um pouco de paz para Naruto nessa fase.

- Merda – Tsunade xingou novamente – está certo. Ele precisa estar o mais calmo possível, sua ira e revolta jamais são boas para ele mesmo, quanto mais para o bebê.

- Sim – Juugo bebeu um gole, servindo outro copo, esvaziando então o conteúdo da garrafa no da Hokage – eu perguntei o que aconteceria com o bebê se ele usasse o chakra da Kyuubi.

- E ele? – Tsunade perguntou, ela se perguntava isso, mas não sabia as conseqüências.

- Morreria – Juugo falou olhando nos olhos ambarinos – ele morre de medo disso, é seu maior medo dele. O chakra da Kyuubi garante a ele uma gestação tranqüila, mas é a existência dela que tira o sono dele no meio da noite. Sabe que ele é forte, realmente forte, mas o calcanhar de Aquiles dele são suas pessoas preciosas. Ele sabe que não pode colocá-las em redomas de vidro, mas se Iruka realmente se exceder, ele sofrera demais.

Tsunade concordou e bebeu o final de seu copo, batendo-o na mesa.

- Diga ao gaki que eu concordo – Tsunade falou se erguendo – vou providenciar tudo. Nos veremos amanhã.

Juugo concordou com a cabeça e recolheu os copos vazios, indo lavá-los lentamente, Sasuke permanecia sentado na sala, pensativo. Bom, muito bom, pensou Juugo, você comete erros e então fica pensativo, tentando achar uma forma de recuperar o que perdeu e curar o que feriu, seria muito mais fácil se apenas se concentrasse em não errar mais, em não magoar mais. Um dia, Sasuke, Juugo pensou aquele dialogo enquanto olhava as costas do amigo, a forma como os ombros mostravam derrota. Um dia Sasuke, ele vai parar de perdoar você, um dia você atingira o limite dele e então, o que você fará?

**-***-**

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois é, está feito, está postado. Doa a quem doer, principalmente se não for em mim!**

**Aos fãs da Sakura de todas as nações, esse é o máximo em favor dela que eu poderei fazer, aqui está toda a ajuda que eu poderia dar a ela, porque eu claramente não gosto dela. Entre ela e Kimimaro, eu fico com Kimimaro, entre ela e Kisame, eu escolho Kisame e entre ela e Orochimaru, eu fico de fora! Recebi algumas criticas em Memórias da Retina por minha pequena e acida vingança pessoal contra Haruno Sakura, essa não é minha reparação, pois me recuso a apreciar ou enaltecer um personagem apenas porque ele é admirado por outras pessoas. Respeito à opinião dos outros, da mesma forma e medida com que a minha é respeitada. Não estou tentando ser hostil, na verdade o assunto jamais me irritou ou incomodou.**

**Virou uma M-preg, não era minha intenção inicial, mas a fic se desenrolou assim, e como eu já tinha dado os indícios, pensei: ajoelhou, tem que rezar, na irritante voz de minha mãe, com direito a aquele olhar de sabe tudo! Então temos gestações e bebês a caminho, não posso mudar os fatos da vida, Naru-chan e Gaa-chan vão ter filhotinhos, pronto! Querem reclamar, falem com Sai e Sasuke que não fizeram sexo seguro, todo mundo sabe: "Camisinha: Tem que Usar!".**

**Espero que tenham gostado, ou pelo menos se interessem por saber como continua, até lá, obrigado a todos que leram, principalmente para:** **isis-chan15, neeBear, Iara-hiden, Insana, Nandinhabaka-chan, e Lyra Kaulitz'. **

**Beijos da Li**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acho que agora todos já sabem que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, por isso a culpa é toda dele, assim como o lucro!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

A barriga de Naruto estava lá, começando a aparecer e isso era motivo de riso para todos na casa, menos para Sasuke, que era o único que jamais passara a mão naquele ventre arredondado, uma prova da criança que tinha quase certeza de ter feito com Naruto. Agora era Naruto que parecia não querer ficar sozinho com ele, como se fosse possível, com Sai e Gaara na casa e Hiro em crise de possessividade sobre seu chichiue e seu ototo ou imoto.

- Vou matar você – Gaara falou fraco, deitado no chão perto da mesa, com Naruto colocando uma toalhinha molhada em sua testa – assim que conseguir me mover, eu vou matar você.

- O enjoou já vai passar – Naruto falou baixo – calma.

- Por que você parece fresco e lindo e eu a merda? – Gaara perguntou abrindo um pouco os olhos e notando que Naruto e a sala não giravam mais tanto.

- Porque meu enjoou é mais cedo – Naruto falou sorrindo – vou fazer uma torradas para você, coisas acidas e secas são boas para evitar o enjôo.

- Hiro trás – Hiro ofereceu, indo com Juugo para a cozinha, ele iria levar, mas era Juugo quem servia a limonada no copo grande e colocava as torradas mornas no prato, mas Juugo gostava disso, assim como Hiro que sorriu para o grandalhão – aqui, Juugo ajudou.

Naruto sorriu para Hiro e então olhou Juugo, agradecendo sem som pela ajuda do amigo. Juugo, como sempre, corou e concordou com a cabeça enquanto desviava os olhos.

- Sente e eu vou lhe dar um pouco de chakra – Naruto falou ajudando Gaara, Sai se aproximou e se sentou as costas de Gaara, oferecendo as mãos a Naruto, para que o loiro o ensinasse – Sai também quer ajudar.

- É o mínimo que ele pode fazer – Gaara falou irritado – não fiquei assim sozinho.

- Felizmente – Naruto sorriu e então balançou a cabeça – relaxe Sai, pense em Gaara, sinta Gaara.

A respiração de Sai não ficou relaxada, e sim excitada, assim como a de Gaara.

- Agora feche os olhos e se concentre nas vidas dentro de Gaara – Naruto falou baixo, era melhor seguir com aquilo antes que Sai e Gaara começassem algo que não queria que Hiro visse – sente?

- Ainda não – Sai falou, mas a respiração dele e a de Gaara estavam mais relaxadas, pausadas – o que eu tenho que sentir?

- Você sente o seu coração? – Naruto perguntou e Sai concordou, o queixo descansou no ombro de Gaara – você sente o coração de Gaara?

- Sim, batendo junto com o meu – Sai falou com um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto sorriu amplamente, pegando Hiro no colo, sentando-o entre suas pernas como Gaara estava entre as de Sai, o menino sorriu amplamente também, fazendo de Naruto seu trono.

- Se acostume com eles e vá além – Naruto falou baixo, guiando Sai, como ele mesmo se guiava ao doar chakra para Gaara – ouve mais alguma coisa?

- Não sei – Sai falou – é muito rápido.

- São – Naruto falou sorrindo – são dois, juntos, mas dois, como você e Gaara.

- Sim, são dois – Sai falou – são eles? São meus filhos?

- Sim – Naruto falou ao ver as mãos de Gaara sobre as de Sai – sinta seu chakra, pense em envolver seus filhos com ele, docemente, delicadamente. Deixe que seu chakra diga a eles o que sente por eles.

- São meus milagres – Sai falou – meus e de Gaara.

Gaara suspirou alto, o desconforto esquecido. Era diferente do chakra de Naruto, o chakra de Naruto lhe falava de amizade, de amor fraternal, o de Sai lhe dizia de amor, paixão, mais forte, mais pulsante, como amar Sai, como o ter lhe fazendo amor. Era confortável com Naruto, com Sai era excitante, como precisas e longas preliminares, seu corpo todo parecia mais sensível, despertado.

- Isso mesmo – Naruto falou – aos poucos, para que Gaara absorva, é assim que deverá doar chakra para Gaara.

- É tão bom – Gaara falou e então olhou Sai por sobre o ombro, o moreno agora só tocava sua barriga – você está bem?

- Sim – Sai sorriu amplamente – nossos bebês são fortes.

- São mesmo – Gaara falou erguendo uma mão da de Sai e pegando uma das torradas, dando uma pequena mordida e sentindo que ia conseguir comer – por que é diferente?

- Porque Sai é parte das crianças – Naruto falou tranqüilo.

- Mas você faz o mesmo, claro que com você não foi tão bom – Gaara falou –com Sai é melhor, por quê?

- Porque seu corpo aceita o meu chakra – Naruto falou – meu chakra lhe fala dos meus sentimentos por você Gaara, os de Sai os dele, fora que ele é parte das crianças em você, é seu companheiro escolhido, então você se sente mais completo com o chakra dele.

- Entendo – Gaara falou mais tranqüilo, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios – acha que poderemos agüentar só com o dele?

- É o que esperamos, já que você está respondendo bem – Naruto falou tranqüilo – mesmo assim eu farei os pergaminhos e nós os testaremos, para que se necessário, você tenha a opção do meu até retornar a Konoha para o parto.

- Sim – Gaara falou pegando a segunda torrada – Umino Iruka irá comigo a Suna, ele aprendera a fazer isso também?

- Não – Naruto sorriu – mas ele sabe como usar os pergaminhos, então ele lhe ministrara o meu chakra. Terminamos os 90 dias de perigo e...

- 90 dias de perigo? – Sai perguntou confuso e amedrontado.

- A maioria das gestações se interrompe naturalmente nos noventa primeiros dias – Naruto falou calmo – se há algum problema genético, ou uma deficiência no organismo de quem gesta, o feto é expelido naturalmente ou absorvido, no nosso caso.

Gaara tinha os olhos bem abertos, olhando Naruto com medo.

- Não falei nada para que você não se preocupasse – Naruto falou – a oba-chan garantiu que tudo estava bem e seus níveis de chakra e saúde se igualaram aos meus. Você tem dormido bem, comido bem e feito exercícios regulares, claro que batalhas estão proibidas, assim como lutas e treinos exaustivos, mas pode treinar seus jutsus e um pouco de taijutsu leve. Os enjôos matinais devem desaparecer nesse mês e no quinto começam os desejos, tente não enlouquecer todo mundo com isso.

- Desejos? – Sai perguntou com um toque de malicia nos olhos.

- É, coisas que deseja desesperadamente comer – Naruto falou calmo – a oba-chan me disse que isso é normal, tanto ter quanto não ter desejos. Alimentação está liberada, mas deve dar grande importância a alimentos com cálcio e proteína, assim como leite, muito leite e vegetais.

- E quanto ao...

- Está liberado se não houver desconforto – Naruto falou beijando os cabelos de Hiro e olhando Gaara, que corava – mas de forma suave, sem excessos.

- Nada de SM então – Sai falou brincalhão e Gaara lhe deu uma cotovelada no estomago.

- Chichiue, o que é SM? – Hiro perguntou confuso.

- Uma brincadeira de adultos – Naruto falou sorrindo para o filho.

- Não deve ser engraçado como brincar de ninja – Hiro falou – ou é?

- Não – Naruto falou beijando a testa do filho que o olhava, era tão difícil dosar a verdade e a mentira – não é não.

- Ah – Hiro sorriu – adultos tem brincadeiras estranhas.

Gaara apenas olhava a cena, guardando para o dia que tivesse que falar sobre isso com suas crianças, queria ter a inventividade e confiança de Naruto então, para poder mentir tão próximo a verdade assim. Naruto então lançou um olhar que fez Sai tremer e Gaara sorriu vitorioso, o moreno tinha que aprender a controlar a boca perto de crianças, afinal, logo teriam duas.

- Então é vida normal – Gaara falou – ou quase.

- Sim – Naruto sorriu – você está apenas grávido. Claro que tem que se cuidar mais, são gêmeos, e isso é o dobro de cuidado desde já, mas sei que com Sai e Iruka você estará bem protegido e cuidado.

- Estou dividido – Gaara reconheceu depois de um suspiro – uma parte de mim quer ficar, passar por isso com você. Sabe, eu não tinha notado minha barriga até você falar da sua, mas ela está aqui, sem que eu notasse. Você entende mais dessas coisas do que eu, parece ter mil respostas, e leva tudo com mais tranqüilidade do que eu. Porem tem outra parte de mim que quer estar em Suna, vendo o deserto, sentindo seu cheiro e poder. Tenho minha vila, minhas responsabilidades, e gosto disso, sinto falta disso.

- Você volta para o nascimento – Naruto sorriu – e manteremos contato por cartas, eu o mantenho ciente dos meus progressos e então você notara os seus e me escrevera deles. Já vai ser difícil para você não ter seus filhos no deserto.

- Sim – Gaara falou colocando a mão na barriga – você sabe que eu gostaria de ter meus filhos na minha terra, mas para a segurança deles e minha o melhor é tê-los aqui, com Tsunade. Mas passarei muito tempo aqui, por isso tenho que voltar, sou o Kazekage.

- É – Naruto sorriu – um Kazekage grávido, mas um kage. Fale com seus ninjas e povo, explique tudo, eles amam você e vão entender que isso é o melhor. Já falei com a oba-chan e uma de nossas iryou vai ser enviada a Suna para aperfeiçoamento do seu pessoal, se você concordar.

- Claro que sim – Gaara falou calmo – mesmo que eu não venha a engravidar mais, quero o melhor para minha cidade e Konoha tem o melhor a oferecer.

- Exato – Naruto falou – fora que não precisa esperar tanto aqui, com uma ou duas semanas poderão partir, assim que seus níveis de chakra se estabilizarem e você se sentir bem. Acredito que a oba-chan enviara com você uma escolta, pois será o Kazekage com seus filhos e consorte, mas...

- Consorte? – Sai perguntou olhando Gaara.

- Esse é seu título – Gaara falou – meu consorte.

- Você será como um ninja de Konoha em perpétuo serviço de Suna – Naruto falou – mas é uma forma de manter você e sua família unidos.

- Juntos – Sai falou baixo – e a Re?

- Eu o ajudarei com eles – Naruto falou – qualquer coisa eu assumo com Ibiki.

- Isso seria bom – Sai falou – vou conversar com eles. Acho que jamais conseguirei agradecer o suficiente.

- Você é da família – Hiro falou feliz – e a gente faz tudo pela família. Não é chichiue?

- Sim – Naruto sorriu beijando os cabelos de Hiro – vocês são como irmãos para mim.

- Hiro tem dois tios e vai ter dois priminhos – Hiro falou feliz – e um ototo ou imoto.

- Ototo – Naruto falou baixo no ouvido de Hiro – estava pensando em chamá-lo de Nowaki, que quer dizer Tufão.

Hiro arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Naruto e se virou para ele antes de se abaixar e encostar o rosto na barriga de Naruto, erguendo a camiseta do loiro e beijando a barriga que começava a aparecer. Sasuke entrou naquele momento, vendo Juugo parado na porta de correr que dividia a cozinha da sala, o grandalhão olhava Naruto e Hiro enternecido.

- Como sabe? – Gaara perguntou – Tsunade lhe disse? Por que ela não me disse?

- Kyuubi – Naruto falou baixo, tocando os cabelos de Hiro – Kyuubi me disse que era um menininho. E então neko-chan, você gostaria de um ototo chamado Nowaki?

- Uzumaki Nowaki – Sai testou o nome – tem força.

Uchiha Nowaki, pensou Sasuke olhando Hiro beijar a barriga de Naruto com carinho, seu filho, mais um herdeiro do Sharingan.

- Hiro já ama muito Nowaki – Hiro falou – é verdade né, chichiue, que No-chan vai nascer nesse mundo para ser amado por nós dois e nos amar, né?

- Sim Hiro – Naruto sorriu se inclinando e beijando os cabelos de Hiro – assim como você veio a esse mundo para ser amado por mim.

- E te amar – Hiro falou – Hiro sabe.

- Um dia você e Nowaki encontrarão um propósito, uma pessoa preciosa, tão preciosa que sentirão que vieram ao mundo por essa pessoa – Naruto falou – e eu vou amar essas pessoas porque quero que sejam felizes, muito felizes.

- Hiro quer chichiue feliz também – Hiro falou se erguendo e abraçando Naruto – realmente feliz, chichiue.

Naruto beijou seu filho, abraçando-o apertado antes de libertá-lo.

- Temos que começar a pensar em nomes – Gaara falou – quando poderei saber que sexos terão?

- A partir do quarto mês – Naruto falou calmo – se eles estiverem em uma boa posição. Acho que qualquer iryou pode verificar.

- Os pergaminhos estão prontos? – Gaara perguntou então.

- Sim, o primeiro e segundo – Naruto falou calmo, se erguendo para começar a preparar o almoço – devem durar umas oito semanas, mas Iruka sabe como conferir os níveis deles e me mandara uma mensagem pedindo por outros quando necessário. Você terá seu chakra, cuide bem de você, dos pequenos e de Iruka.

- E eu? – Sai perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah, é – Naruto fingiu enfado – tente não matar Sai, entendeu?

- Não até o parto – Gaara falou com ele – até lá vou precisar do chakra dele.

Sai suspirou alto, abraçando Gaara que sorriu e Hiro riu divertido antes de sorrir notando Sasuke, correu então para ele. Naruto ia para a cozinha, começar a providenciar o almoço.

- Sasuke, está louco para conhecer Nowaki também? – Hiro perguntou.

- Sim – Sasuke falou pegando o menino no colo – estou sim.

- Será que ele vai ser parecido com o chichiue? – Hiro perguntou curioso – deve ser, loirinho. Mas Hiro queria que ele fosse como Hiro, assim todo mundo ia notar que Hiro era o aniki de No-chan. E Hiro queria que ele tivesse o mesmo sobrenome que Hiro.

- Pode ser providenciado – Sasuke falou baixo, olhando Naruto que começava a picar os vegetais que usaria enquanto Juugo o observava de perto.

Hiro olhou Sasuke e sorriu amplamente, como se soubesse das burradas que Sasuke cometera, uma atrás da outra, apenas porque parecia incapaz de abrir sua boca para falar seus sentimentos e pensamentos a Naruto.

Sasuke então olhou Juugo, que ficava sempre perto de Naruto desde que ele quase desmaiara quando voltara do treinamento, já fazia mais de dois meses, mas o loiro grandalhão parecia temer que Naruto caísse a qualquer momento. Naruto notava isso, todo mundo notava isso, mas enquanto os outros se divertiam, Naruto sorria ternamente pela preocupação de Juugo. Era Juugo também quem o ajudava com os enjôos no início da manhã, logo que o sol nascia, quando a casa toda estava silenciosa e os demais dormiam. Juugo jamais falara para ninguém sobre isso, era como se fosse um segredo entre eles, já que Naruto não gostava de mostrar debilidade, era Naruto quem cuidava dos outros, inclusive de Juugo, que recém se recuperara de um resfriado proveniente de uma missão no norte.

Foi exatamente assim que Juugo descobrira o horário dos enjôos de Naruto, estava enjoado e dolorido com o início do resfriado encubado e encontrara Naruto literalmente abraçado a privada, parecendo colocar a alma para fora, ajudara o loiro e quando ele estava se sentindo melhor fez um chá e cuidou de Juugo, preparando caldos apetitosos para despertar o apetite indiferente de Juugo, colocara compressas em sua cabeça à noite, quando ele ficara com febre. Basicamente, Naruto cuidara de Juugo como cuidava de Hiro, e Juugo jamais esqueceria mais esse presente de Naruto.

- Vamos dar uma volta – Gaara falou se erguendo com a ajuda de Sai, que parecia pensar que ele era incapaz de fazer sozinho, mas logo seria, então não reclamava – não voltamos para o almoço.

- Tudo bem – Naruto sorriu sobre o ombro – vão com cuidado, e não comam besteira.

- Quero comer churrasco – Gaara falou olhando para Naruto, que não perdeu o brilho malicioso nos olhos jade.

- Sim, claro – Naruto falou – ou então sashimi.

- Quando mais cru melhor – Gaara falou baixo – mas prefiro quando está quente.

Naruto riu enquanto Hiro olhava de um para outro confuso. Juugo estava completamente vermelho de constrangimento e Sasuke dava um meio sorriso.

- Gaara e Sai vão fazer aquela brincadeira de adultos? – Hiro perguntou – SM?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos enquanto Naruto continuava a gargalhar, então o loiro respirou se contendo e negou com a cabeça.

- Não – Naruto falou – eles vão comer churrasco.

- Ah – Hiro falou – mas Sai estava com o mesmo olhar de quando disse o nome da brincadeira que não podia fazer com Gaara.

- Porque Sai gosta muito de churrasco – Naruto falou sorrindo.

Hiro apenas concordou, um dia ele entenderia, era o que os olhos de seu chichiue lhe diziam, quando fosse maior ele entenderia muita coisa, já tinha descoberto isso.

**-***-**

Sai gemeu em protesto quando sua cabeça bateu contra a parede solida de pedra fria, as costas seguiram automaticamente, gelando Sai, mas então aquela boca quente o alcançou e não havia mais lugar para o desconforto. Mãos quentes abriram finalmente sua calça e Sai gemeu quando elas envolveram seu pênis, apressando sua ereção, arreliando-o.

- Sai – a voz rouca de Gaara fez sua magia, como aquele corpo quente fazia.

- Suave – Sai falou puxando Gaara pela cintura e o erguendo, caminhando então com o ruivo agarrado a ele e o envolvendo com as pernas para sua cama estreita – Naruto disse suave.

- Por favor – Gaara implorou carente.

A cama na casa de Naruto era melhor, os futons unidos no chão, macios e quentes, mas não poderiam esperar até Hiro dormir, era impossível. Doar chakra era algo muito excitante, ambos tinham descoberto. Mesmo que seu colchão fosse duro, a cama estreita, mas serviria, por isso deitou Gaara e começou a tirar as roupas dele, aproveitando para beijar toda aquela pele marfim gloriosa e macia, brincar com os mamilos rosados, lamber o umbigo pequeno e beijar o ventre que começava a se inchar com seus filhos.

A magia daquilo, antes era ninguém, sem nome, sem lar, sem sonho, agora era Sai, consorte de Sabaku no Gaara, futuro pai de duas crianças. As mãos de Gaara deixaram de assanhar seu cabelo e o seguraram com força, puxando-o.

- Pare de me provocar e venha para mim! – Gaara ordenou com aquela voz rouca, ainda mais rouca pelo desejo.

- Tenho...

- Não, não tem – Gaara rosnou puxando Sai e o envolvendo novamente com as pernas, arqueando-se e então movendo os quadris, forçando Sai para dentro dele, sorriu quando notou os olhos surpresos e cheios de prazer de Sai – você é meu companheiro, eu sempre estarei pronto para você.

Sai gemeu e tomou os lábios de Gaara, os mistérios de um jinchuuriki, ou ex, como era o caso de Gaara. Sabia que teria que perguntar muitas coisas a Naruto, melhor, perguntaria a Gaara, criaria um elo mais profundo e poderia aproveitar e ouvir aquela voz adoravelmente rouca de seu koibito.

Junto com o beijo, começou a mover lentamente os quadris, gerando prazer para os dois, provocando-os. Suavemente, Naruto dissera, sem excessos, sem desconforto, teria que segurar seu prazer e necessidade, tinha que ser cuidadoso ao amar Gaara, não queria feri-lo ou aos bebês.

- Vou realmente te matar – Gaara arfou mordendo o lábio inferior de Sai – se você não se mover como deve.

- Naruto disso...

- Me ame com paixão! – ordenou Gaara tirando sangue de Sai.

- Mas...

- Merda – Gaara urrou e então envolveu Sai com força, começando a mover ele mesmo os quadris, impondo o ritmo que queria enquanto Sai gemia entregue.

_O passivo sempre tem o poder, o ativo é só o instrumento_, fora isso que Naruto lhe dissera quando lhe ensinara os primeiros passos daquela dança, quando lhe ensinara o que era entregar seu corpo a alguém, agora entendia, só agora, porque Naruto fora o dominante durante toda aquela experiência, mesmo quando estivera dentro do corpo quente do loiro, fora Naruto quem dominara, comandando o ritmo.

- Meu consorte – Gaara sussurrou lambendo o lábio magoado de Sai, o saboroso gosto do sangue de seu amante – meu companheiro.

Sai gemeu agarrando os cabelos rubros, encarando os olhos verdes turvados pela paixão, se era isso que Gaara queria, os conselhos de Naruto que se danassem. Investiu também, unindo seus movimentos aos de Gaara, jamais negaria nada ao seu amado, se sua vida fosse pedida, ele a daria sorrindo.

- Seu – Sai sussurrou de volta – sempre seu.

Gaara sorriu e então fechou os olhos quando a mão de Sai se fechou sobre sua ereção, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das investidas, levando-o ao céu. Não pode mais segurar, o gozo se precipitou, ofegando o nome de Sai enquanto o moreno mordia seu ombro ao gozar dentro dele.

- Eu te amo – Sai falou baixo, beijando o ombro que mordera, saindo de Gaara antes de se deitar ao lado dele, quase caindo da cama.

Gaara olhou o teto de pedra, o calor de Sai ainda nele, seu corpo ainda ofegante e formigando pelo sexo, o suor ainda brotando em seu corpo, umedecendo junto com seu próprio sêmen em sua barriga e o de Sai, que escorriam por entre suas nádegas. Ali, naquele quarto escuro e desolado, o quarto em que Sai crescera dentro da Re, ouvia sua primeira confissão de amor. Uma parte dele, uma pequena parte dele, mas antiga, se recusava a acreditar, mas não podia. Sentira isso na forma como Sai transava com ele, era isso que o chakra que Sai lhe passava lhe transmitia. Sai o amava.

- Gaara? – Sai chamou, passando a mão sobre o ventre de Gaara e passando um pouco de chakra – você está bem? Eu o machuquei? Eu...

- Me ama – Gaara falou baixo – você me ama.

- Sim – Sai falou se erguendo na cama e olhando Gaara.

Precisava limpar Gaara e vesti-lo, então poderia carregá-lo até a Hokage, sim, só confiava Gaara a Hokage, ninguém mais poderia ajudar seu...

- Sai – Gaara chamou enquanto Sai o limpava cuidadosamente, com movimentos rápidos e olhos preocupados, perdidos e sombrios – você me ama.

- Calma, vou chamar a Hokage – Sai falou pegando a mão que Gaara tinha erguido para tocar seu rosto e beijando antes de sair da cama – fique quietinho ai, eu vou mandar um mensageiro e ela virá e...

- Eu estou bem – Gaara falou sorrindo e puxando Sai para perto, já que o moreno já estava procurando seu pincel no chão – estou ótimo.

- Mesmo? – Sai perguntou bem próximo ao pânico – nenhuma dor? Desconforto? Naruto disse que...

- Calma – Gaara riu agora, puxando Sai para si, forçando-o a sentar na cama enquanto deitava o peito sobre ele, beijou então os cabelos negros e lisos – eu estou perfeito, nossos filhos estão perfeitos.

Sai concordou, fechando os olhos e tentando se acalmar. Estava tudo bem.

- Você ficou tão silencioso – Sai falou – eu me assustei.

- Eu estava pensando – Gaara falou baixo, beijando mais uma vez os cabelos de Sai – pensando que você me ama, e eu acredito nisso.

- É verdade – Sai falou baixo, quase tímido e Gaara sorriu.

- E eu amo você – Gaara falou igualmente baixo – realmente o amo.

- Vou fazer você se lembrar disso pelas manhãs – Sai falou erguendo o rosto, sentindo os braços de Gaara ainda o envolvendo – você é tão bonito.

Agora Gaara corou, mesmo que sorrindo e enternecido. Sai o achava bonito, qualquer outra pessoa sofreria as dores do inferno por dizer isso para ele, mas Sai sobreviveria incólume, porque o amava, porque queria ser bonito aos olhos de Sai, queria ser desejável, ainda mais quando sua barriga crescesse e perdesse o equilíbrio.

- Eu me lembro disso pelas manhãs – Gaara resmungou fingindo enfado – por isso você ainda está vivo, oi-nin.

Sai sorriu antes de selar seus lábios com os de Gaara, adorava ser chamado de oi-nin pelo seu Kazekage.

**-***-**

Naruto sorriu na escuridão de seu quarto, pensando que a casa toda já deveria ter acordado e percebido que Uchiha Sasuke estava diante de sua porta, talvez pensando no que fazer. Mesmo assim se manteve em silêncio, respirando pausadamente, como se dormisse. Não ia tornar as coisas mais fáceis para Sasuke, ele o magoara demais para isso.

Estava quase voltando a dormir quando a porta se abriu silenciosamente e Sasuke entrou, tão silencioso quanto um gato, Hiro podia ser igualmente furtivo se quisesse, por isso o chamava de neko-chan. Ficou na dúvida se deveria mostrar que estava acordado, por isso continuou de olhos fechados até que Sasuke se manifestasse. Ouviu a porta ser fechada e o silêncio, porem Sasuke ainda estava ali, ficou confuso até que sentiu as cobertas sendo erguidas e o corpo de Sasuke se acomodando contra o seu.

Estava espantado demais para falar ou se mover. Sasuke o ignorara por todos aqueles dias e agora vinha para sua cama? Pressionou os dentes quando sentiu o braço de Sasuke passando por debaixo de seu corpo, puxando-o para mais perto, acomodando suas costas no peito largo, sua bunda sendo pressionada contra os quadris de Sasuke, contra a semi-ereção do moreno. Então ele vinha por sexo depois de ignorá-lo por quase dois meses? Ia se rebelar e chutar aquela bunda linda e branca para fora de seu quarto quando as mãos de Sasuke abriram sua yukata e acariciaram sua barriga, então sentiu o moreno parecer relaxar e respirar pausadamente até que sentiu o chakra de Sasuke dentro de si.

Sasuke quase perdeu a concentração quando Naruto gemeu baixinho, um gemido de deleite. Sim, era bom, sentir Naruto contra seu corpo, era sensual demais, sentir aquele corpo quente contra o seu, ainda mais por abrir sua mente e corpo para Naruto e encontrar aquela vida que era deles. Seu filho, como uma pequena chama crescendo dentro de Naruto, podia sentir seu pequeno coração batendo muito rápido, forte e firme, o som do coração de Naruto estava no fundo, porque se concentrava no filho deles, rodeando-o com seu chakra.

Se concentrou um pouco mais, querendo saber mais sobre Naruto e o filho deles e então ouviu o rugido e o chakra vermelho pareceu rodeá-lo. Estava no quarto onde à cela da Kyuubi ficava, com o selo impedindo-a de passar pelas grades, mas o focinho estava ali, os olhos dourados malignos e maliciosos para ele.

- Esse é o limite – a voz de Itachi soou atrás de Sasuke, e ele se virou, vendo o irmão parado perto da porta, recostado em um divã enquanto lia um livro – a mente de Naruto, seu próprio corpo, não pode ser profundamente sondado, se você não fosse um Uchiha, teria sido repelido, seu corpo e mente jogados longe em profunda agonia. Kyuubi não gosta de visitas.

A raposa rosnou dentro da cela, concordando com Itachi enquanto mantinha os olhos em Sasuke.

- Você é a parte dos poderes de meu irmão que ele deu a Naruto – Sasuke falou começando a andar para Itachi, era uma cópia realmente fiel do irmão – que ele disse que se encontrava aqui, acalmando Kyuubi. Ela não parece calma.

O rosnado malvado soou alto.

- Mas está – Itachi falou baixando o livro, mantendo a página marcada como dedo – finalmente você veio até seu filho.

- Finalmente? – Sasuke perguntou parando diante do irmão.

- Naruto não precisa de seu chakra – Itachi sorriu serenamente – ele tem o meu poder, meu chakra, ele basta. E tem Kyuubi, mantendo o útero de chakra sem danar o bebê. Nowaki, é assim que Naruto quer chamá-lo, não?

- Sim – Sasuke falou vendo Itachi se sentar, dando espaço no divã e então se sentou ali – você não parece surpreso de eu estar aqui.

- Isso me poupa trabalho – Itachi falou – não a mim realmente, mas ao meu espírito.

- Como? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Eu sei que eu estou morto, Naruto não me aceitou como parte dele, como jamais poderá aceitar Kyuubi, então eu continuo ligado ao meu espírito – Itachi falou calmamente – por isso eu sei que ele ia mandar um sonho a você, como mandou a Hiro, quando Naruto estava a caminho de Madara.

- Um sonho? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim – Itachi deu um breve sorriso – minha escolha foi acertada, não? Naruto aceitou Hiro como dele, eu sei, eu posso ver todas as memórias de Naruto, conheço todos os seus sentimentos. Me preocupei quando Kyuubi confirmou a gestação, um filho real, isso poderia abalar meu filho? Isso poderia gerar um distanciamento entre ele e Naruto? Claro que foi tolice minha, Naruto sente o mesmo por esse bebê por nascer, exatamente o mesmo que sente por Hiro. Não há divisão para Naruto, eles serão irmãos, e serão iguais aos olhos de Naruto. É incrível pensar nisso, quando nossos próprios pais...

- Sim – Sasuke suspirou – isso eu sei. Notei isso desde o primeiro momento aqui, a forma protetora de Naruto, a forma como ele luta pela felicidade de Hiro, como repele e despreza tudo e todos que tentem forçar Hiro no caminho que um Uchiha deve trilhar.

- Sim, isso mesmo – Itachi sorriu benevolente – nosso pai era um bastardo, nossa mãe uma fraca, mas Naruto não é nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu às vezes fico aqui, pensando sobre como seria ser criança e ser criado por Naruto, pensar em como seria então. Toda a minha capacidade, sem nenhuma pressão, sobre o controle amoroso de Naruto, sobre sua tutela. Me alegra que meu filho possa crescer assim, sem realmente precisar de seus poderes, em uma era pacifica, protegido por Naruto. E meu filho terá um irmãozinho, alguém para proteger e amar, e Naruto o faz acompanhar isso de uma forma tão doce, incluindo Hiro em cada pequeno detalhe, nossa mãe me isolou da sua gestação. Eu era para o clã, você era para ela, e mesmo assim ela errou com você.

- Errou – Sasuke falou – o clã todo errou.

- Jamais haverá um clã como o nosso – Itachi falou – segregado ou afastado, Hiro e Nowaki serão o novo começo dos Uchiha, como Madara e Izuna, como eles deveriam ter sido. Você entende? Sem a inveja, sem a cobiça, apenas a fraternidade e a competição amigável?

- E se...

- Impossível – Itachi sorriu – você não entende? É impossível um filho de Naruto se perder no caminho, é impossível qualquer ser tocado tão profundamente por ele acabar perdido. Você não vê Hiro, ele quer apenas ser amado por Naruto, seus planos, seus objetivos, toda sua vida é fazer Naruto orgulhoso dele, ele aprende os princípios de Naruto, assimila o modo de pensar e agir de Naruto, é isso que ele vai passar aos filhos dele, que passarão em diante. Com Nowaki será a mesma coisa, ele seguira as pegadas de Naruto e Hiro, sem jamais se sentir inferior ao irmão, sem jamais ser inferior ao irmão. A distância em anos entre eles será um estimulo e não um limitador.

- Você parece...excitado – Sasuke apontou sorrindo de lado.

- Estar dentro de Naruto é excitante – Itachi falou vendo Sasuke contrair a boca – infelizmente jamais pensei nele dessa forma, eu tinha meu Deidara.

- Eu o matei – Sasuke falou.

- Eu sei – Itachi suspirou – foi o melhor, Madara poderia tê-lo usado para ferir Hiro, teria usado-o para ferir Hiro. O que sobrou de Deidara depois que Madara o pegou não era nada além de ódio e ressentimento, ele estava perdido, completamente arruinado. Foi um ato de bondade, Hiro já sabe que foi você, Naruto contou, em uma forma resumida e não dolorosa. Ele chorou um pouco, por mim, por Deidara, por você.

- Por mim? – Sasuke perguntou confuso.

- Claro – Itachi suspirou – você não conhece a profundidade da inteligência de Naruto, sempre o subestimou e por isso vai perdê-lo.

- Eu não vou...

- Vai sim – Itachi sorriu – se não aprender a abrir a boca. Ele não vai esperar você para sempre, não vai perdoar para sempre.

Sasuke ofegou e fechou os olhos irritado, quando os abriu novamente, estava mais uma vez deitado no futon de Naruto, abraçado a ele, com suas mãos sobre o ventre do loiro.

- Você está bem? – a voz de Naruto soou baixa.

- Estou – Sasuke falou baixo – estive com Itachi.

- Por isso Kyuubi está rindo – Naruto falou consigo mesmo – vocês não brigaram, brigaram?

- Não – Sasuke resmungou baixo – ele estava dando uma de irmão mais velho.

- Entendo – Naruto falou baixinho – por isso Kyuubi ri.

Sasuke suspirou, sentindo Naruto tenso contra ele, o puxou mais para perto, destruindo qualquer espaço entre eles, Naruto tinha se afastado enquanto conversava com Itachi, seu rosto ficou então bem próximo a nuca de Naruto. Se abrisse sua boca e deixasse a língua passar a linha dos lábios, tocaria aquela pele quente e deliciosa.

- Por que veio? – Naruto perguntou.

- Queria falar com você – Sasuke falou baixo, sentindo os lábios acariciando a nuca de Naruto enquanto falava.

- Fale então – Naruto suspirou cansado.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. As palavras de Itachi ecoando em sua mente.

- Sasuke – Naruto estava impaciente – você vai falar ou não?

- Por que foi embora? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Porque era melhor – Naruto falou baixo – preferia isso a você me seguindo como um cão por causa do cio.

- Como um cão? – Sasuke perguntou insultado.

- É o efeito – Naruto suspirou – eu passo por isso uma vez por ano desde os treze.

- Treze? – Sasuke perguntou confuso – mas eu...

- Aconteceu um pouco antes de você partir – Naruto falou – eu estava viajando com o ero-sennin, foi...diferente.

- Diferente como? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- Eu...bem, as pessoas jamais me notaram a primeira vista, sabe? Normalmente elas me ignoravam – Naruto falou e parecia sorrir – com o ero-sennin era assim também, as pessoas não me notavam normalmente, e então o cio veio. Era como se quase todos os homens com chakra mediano começasse a me notar, o ero-sennin sempre me deixou solto, até o incidente.

- Incidente? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Foi no primeiro cio, estávamos em uma vila do país do Fogo uma vila voltada para o jogo, procurando a oba-chan, o ero-sennin tinha notado que alguns homens tinham me notado, que meio que me farejavam, e então veio o calor.

- E? – Sasuke perguntou tenso.

- Bem, não é como se eu realmente não possa me controlar, mas é difícil, realmente difícil – Naruto falou – eu mantenho minha mente racional, mas o instinto...o instinto me controla e eu...bem, você viu.

- Sim – Sasuke falou baixo.

- Tinha uma equipe de Kiri – Naruto falou – eles estavam me observando, tinham sido afetados e me pegaram no início do calor. Normalmente eu daria a eles algum trabalho, escaparia deixando um bunshin ou algo assim, mas é tão difícil concentrar o chakra no calor, ainda mais com homens por perto. Eu não queria eles, na verdade até tinha nojo deles, mas quando eles me pegaram...bem, o ero-sennin me encontrou antes deles me violarem.

- Eles tocaram em você – Sasuke falou baixo, muito baixo, mas letal.

- É – Naruto suspirou – iam fazer uma festa e tanto comigo. Já tinham arrancado minhas roupas e me tocavam quando o ero-sennin chegou e matou todos eles. Ai me envolveu em uma manta e me levou para longe. Só voltamos para a cidade quando meu cheiro voltou ao normal. Depois disso voltamos a procurar a oba-chan.

- Mortos – Sasuke pensou alto, sentindo que Jiraya tirara sua vingança, mas podia aceitar isso.

- O ero-sennin era bem protetor no cio – Naruto falou – mas me permitiu escolher parceiros quando eu desejava, por isso eu sei. Uma vez que tivessem me tocado durante o cio, me perseguiriam, como fascinados. Mesmo depois do calor passar, mesmo depois do meu cheiro voltar ao normal, eles me seguiam. Ia diminuindo, como se fosse uma droga no sistema deles, passava em duas ou três semanas.

- Você foi embora para dar tempo de quebrar o efeito – Sasuke falou puxando os quadris de Naruto – parece que não deu certo.

- Não vou...

- Não, você não vai – Sasuke falou erguendo a yukata de Naruto e a sua – não é o cio que me faz desejar você agora, não foi o cio que me fez desejar antes.

- Sasuke, isso é um erro – Naruto falou baixo.

Sasuke sorriu ao tirar a yukata de Naruto, depois tirou a sua, deixando-as perto do futon e voltando a puxar Naruto para seus braços.

- Isso não é um erro, eu quero sentir você – Sasuke falou – isso vai me bastar. Apenas sentir você, apenas estar com você.

Naruto estava confuso, mas nada falou, ficou esperando Sasuke continuar, mas o moreno não falou mais nada. Ficou ali, tentando relaxar, sentindo finalmente a excitação de Sasuke abrandar enquanto o moreno adormecia. Demorou um pouco, mas adormeceu também, protegido pelos braços de Sasuke.

Hiro acordou de um sonho mau, muito mau. Aquele homem feio, o homem que o tirara de sua casinha e o jogara naquele lugar sujo e horrível em que o chichiue o encontrara, tinha falado coisas ruins, sobre o chichiue e sobre Nowaki.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele saiu de sua cama quentinha e do quarto que logo partilharia com seu ototo, indo para o quarto do chichiue. Abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente, caminhando até o futon e entrando entre os lençóis, abraçando o corpo quente e então se afastando. Aquele não era o chichiue.

- Hiro – Sasuke chamou sonolento, tinha acordado quando a porta abrira, Naruto ainda dormia em seus braços.

- Sasuke – Hiro falou chorando – onde está o chichiue?

Sasuke suspirou e indicou com a cabeça, Naruto se ergueu e olhou Hiro, que passou por cima de Sasuke e se refugiou nos braços de Naruto.

- Chichiue – Hiro falou escondendo o rosto no peito de Naruto, adorando o fato do chichiue estar sem roupas que impedissem o contato da pele deles – o homem feio veio e disse que você não vai mais me amar.

Naruto beijou os cabelos negros de Hiro, estava tão cansado.

- Sabe que é mentira – Sasuke falou arrumando as cobertas sobre eles novamente e voltando a se acomodar, puxando Naruto para seu peito mais uma vez – ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar no coração de Naruto, agora durma.

Hiro fungou, mas o chichiue sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso sonolento de acolhida que lhe dava sempre que ia para a cama do chichiue, então sorriu de volta, fechando os olhos e se acomodou, sentindo os braços do chichiue o envolvendo e então a mão de Sasuke sobre ele. Sorriu, pensando que logo poderia chamar Sasuke de to-san. Sim, to-san seria legal, um to-san e o chichiue, e então o No-chan, e a família estaria completa, pelo menos por enquanto.

**-***-**

Iruka andou pelo corredor com uma cara fechada que faria qualquer um dos valentes ninjas de Suna se encolher e afastar, tentando passar desapercebidos. Umino Iruka chegara a Suna com o Kazekage e seu consorte estrangeiro, logo houve uma sensação de piedade pelos ninjas de Suna, Iruka era apenas um chunnin, mas então começaram a perceber alguns outros detalhes.

Quando o Kazekage anunciara publicamente sua gestação e seu consorte de Konoha, alguns membros do Conselho tentaram ridicularizar Gaara, usando palavras ferinas que fizeram Gaara se exaltar, mas Iruka apenas tocara o ombro de Gaara e o mandara para junto do consorte, Sai o amparou nos braços, e muitos puderam ver que ele passava seu chakra para Gaara, enquanto Kankuro e Temari os ladeavam e ficavam diante deles, como que pronto para protegê-los. Baki se aproximara então, querendo pedir a palavra, mas foi Iruka quem ficou diante do povo de Suna e do Conselho, suas palavras seriam lembradas por muito tempo, as mudanças geradas por isso ecoariam por Suna por gerações.

Umino Iruka ergueu sua voz, insuflando o orgulho feminino, endeusando as mulheres de Suna e as convocando a mostrarem o quanto seus "trabalhos" era inúteis e fáceis. O povo de Suna, que amava seu Kazekage, se uniu contra o Conselho, jamais perdoariam o fato de terem abandonado Gaara, de terem se voltado contra ele quando retornou sem Shukaku. Se Gaara queria um consorte estrangeiro, que tivesse! Se queria ter filhos, ótimo! E como podia negar isso quando viam a forma como o consorte do Kazekage o olhava? Como poderia negar a forma como Gaara olhava seu consorte, como levava a mão ao ventre, protegendo as vidas que cresciam ali? Como poderiam perdoar os homens que haviam destruído a vida de Sabaku no Gaara e que ainda agora o perseguiam? Sim, porque Umino Iruka falara, abrira sua boca carnuda e angelical e colocara com aquela voz suave que enternecia as mulheres e chamava a atenção das crianças, os crimes do Conselho de Suna, expondo como o antigo Conselho fora exposto em Konoha.

Os poderosos de Suna entenderam que Iruka não era um inimigo fácil, o povo o adorava, fora enviado por Uzumaki Naruto para proteger os bebês do Kazekage. Confiavam em Naruto, por isso confiavam em Iruka. Os ninjas viam a forma como Iruka comandava Temari e Kankuro, Sai e até mesmo Gaara, sempre preocupado, como uma mãe galinha com seus pintinhos, fazendo um "trabalho de mulher".

O Conselho pensou em intervir no sigilo, mas acabou descobrindo em casa que toda a mulher de Suna se recusava a olhar para eles, inclusive as suas próprias. Estavam sendo desprezados, tendo que fazer suas comidas, lavarem suas roupas, arrumarem suas casas, sem a ajuda e acalento que estavam acostumados. Era trabalho de mulher, elas diziam, as crianças se afastavam deles, procurando suas mães. Iruka pedira a ajuda certa, as mulheres de Suna, sempre discretas e amorosas, agora unidas pelo bem do líder delas, que entendia melhor do que ninguém a sina de uma mulher.

Baki tinha muito respeito por Iruka, a primeira pessoa preciosa de Uzumaki Naruto, o primeiro professor, que ensinara o menino a se importar e o menino então ensinara Gaara, transformando o monstro sanguinário em um kage, e finalmente em uma pessoa realizada. E claro que Baki também não era indiferente a beleza simples e trigueira de Iruka, a forma como o corpo pequeno se movia, estava encantado pela cicatriz sobre o nariz do chunnin, que lhe dava um ar travesso ao rosto normalmente sereno de professor.

As crianças de Suna corriam para Iruka, se sentiam bem com ele, os ninjas aprenderam a contar com Iruka também, que se interessava em ouvir seus problemas ou ajudar sempre que necessário. Baki começava a pensar que talvez fosse melhor ter mais de um ninja de Konoha entre eles, pois o belo Iruka estava começando a lhe roubar os sonhos.

Iruka bateu na porta do escritório de Gaara e a abriu, sem esperar a confirmação de que devia entrar.

- Sai de cima dele, oi-nin – Iruka rosnou irritado – ou eu castro você.

- Iruka – a voz de Gaara soou divertida – ele estava me passando chakra.

- Sei – Iruka rosnou – passou tempo demais com Kakashi, seu depravado.

Sai sorriu para Iruka, se afastando de Gaara. Baki entrou na sala, vendo o oi-nin alinhar as vestes e enquanto Iruka arrumava as de Gaara, depois lhe passava a mão nos cabelos rubros, como uma mãe amorosa faria.

- Sinto o cheiro de algo bom – Gaara falou farejando Iruka – por que você tem um cheiro tão bom?

Sai ergueu os olhos do livro que começava a ler e olhou Iruka com curiosidade. Iruka sorriu predatoriamente por sobre o ombro de Gaara, mostrando uma face que poucos viam, a belicosa.

- Tenho cartas de Konoha – Iruka falou baixo – e um presente.

- Presente? – Gaara perguntou.

- Um presente de Naruto – Iruka falou entregando as cartas e então pegando o pacote pardo preso ao seu cinto e o abrindo, libertando o cheiro forte de que fez Gaara gemer – um presente bem cheiroso, que você e seus bebês vão adorar. Maças de Konoha.

- Maças? – Gaara perguntou como uma criança impressionada – mas não é época de maças ainda.

- São as primeiras – Iruka falou – Naruto me escreveu que sentiu um desejo muito forte de comer maças, Juugo mandou seus espiões por toda a floresta para achar uma árvore com maças maduras, achou apenas uma, e colheu as melhores e mais maduras para Naruto. Ele achou que você poderia apreciar algumas.

- Me de – Gaara ordenou e então olhou Iruka – eu posso comer?

- Pode – Iruka sorriu se encostando na mesa de Gaara e pegando uma kunai, começando a descascar uma suculenta maça – Naruto enviou especialmente para você. Ele acha que você precisa de mais frutas.

- Eu como vegetais – Gaara falou – como tudo que me manda comer e bebo o leite.

- Sim, mas são de estufa – Iruka deu de ombros – são bons, mas quanto mais coisas naturais, melhor.

Gaara sorriu e pegou o pedaço que Iruka lhe estendia, vendo Sai se aproximar e Iruka lhe bater na mão, repelindo Sai, que agarrou a casca da maça e a mordiscava, sorrindo brincalhão. Foi quando engoliu o primeiro pedaço de casaca que Sai ergueu os olhos surpreso.

- Isso tem chakra – Gaara falou mordendo e mastigando – Naruto colocou seu chakra nas maças, você sabia disso?

- Como você se sente? – Iruka apenas deu de ombros e perguntou.

- Muito bem – Gaara falou – realmente bem. Isso é possível?

- A Hokage disse que isso apenas enriqueceu as vitaminas e fibras da fruta – Iruka falou sorrindo e cortando muitos pedaços para Gaara – parece que dura uma semana na fruta, então você devera consumi-las em até quatro dias, para manter a eficácia. Mesmo que percam as propriedades do chakra de Naruto, ainda são ótimas para você e os bebês. Naruto vai começar a mandar frutas junto aos pergaminhos, ele acha que vocês estão em sintonia com os desejos, escreveu algo sobre doces de nozes.

- Ah – Gaara falou – Sai comprou duas caixas há duas semanas, eu os comi todos. Naruto também teve?

- Chouji falou sobre isso com ele, parece que Sasuke praticamente ameaçou um confeiteiro do centro de Konoha – Iruka falou – duas caixas também. Agora as maças, parece que vocês estão mesmo em sintonia.

- Ótimo – Sai falou – assim ficará mais fácil, o que Gaara desejar, eu compro em dobro e mando por mensageiros de tinta, Naruto faz o mesmo lá e manda pelas aves de Juugo.

- Foi o que Naruto me escreveu – Iruka falou – deixe eu ver os bebês agora.

- Claro – Gaara falou pegando mais um pedaço de maça e erguendo a blusa – eles se aquietaram um pouco, parece que a briga terminou.

- Briga? – Baki perguntou olhando feio para Sai.

- Gaara acha que eles ficam treinando luta dentro dele – Iruka falou amorosamente – estão perfeitos, como você está perfeito. Já escolheram os nomes?

- Não – Gaara falou olhando feio para Sai – o estranho ali acha que temos que olhar os rostinhos deles. Eu quero Yuki e Ryuu.

- Neve e Dragão? – Iruka perguntou sorrindo – vão usar o Sabaku como sobrenome?

- Eu acho que devemos esperar – Sai falou baixo.

- Você espera – Iruka falou – mas como é Gaara que está fazendo todo trabalho difícil, ele é quem tem prioridade, fora que ele é o Kazekage, e ele manda.

- O parto será em Konoha – Sai falou baixo, implicando.

**-***-**

Sasuke estava voltando para casa, depois de três longas noites fora, queria Naruto novamente em seus braços. Acostumara-se a dormir com Naruto em seus braços, sentindo o corpo quente do loiro. Até mesmo a Hiro, que às vezes acordava de um pesadelo e corria para a cama de Naruto, acordando Sasuke e o loiro antes de se refugiar nos braços de Naruto, mas isso o enternecia, aquela diferença. Aprendera sozinho a superar os medos, jamais pudera entrar no quarto dos pais, apenas Itachi o abrigaria, o que fizera algumas vezes. Depois que Itachi matara o clã, afogara o choro e gritos de terror no travesseiro, sozinho, completamente sozinho. Seus filhos teriam Naruto, teriam a eles, ainda mais porque Hiro não se surpreendera nem um pouco por estarem nus, ao contrário, parecia bem contente por isso. Assim como ele, o menino gostava do contato da pele de Naruto.

A pele de Naruto, Sasuke suspirou se lembrando da pele, do cheiro, do corpo de Naruto. Já estava dormindo com ele algum tempo e ainda não o tomara novamente, logo seria impossível por causa da barriga, que crescia com seu filho, ficando maior e mais forte a cada dia. Logo, pensou, logo teria seu filho nos braços, seu Nowaki. Naruto já estava de seis meses, fecharia sete em uma semana, o parto se aproximava e Naruto parecia cada vez mais belo, mesmo que não tão rápido e ainda mais desastrado do que antes. Era uma tranqüilidade saber que Juugo estava sempre com ele, ou temeria que Naruto caísse e se machucasse em algum lugar.

Estava quase chegando à vila quando sentiu o chakra de Juugo na floresta, não o chakra normal, mas o assassino de Juugo, o descontrolado. Isso o surpreendeu, e assustou, por isso mudou seu destino e correu o máximo possível para onde estava Juugo.

Estava chegando quando um grupo Anbu com oito homens, todos eles tinham máscaras de animais, todos possuíam cabelos escuros, quase a mesma altura e porte, nenhum deles falou com Sasuke, mas estavam armados para uma batalha. Foi então que Sasuke sentiu outro chakra e seu sangue gelou, era o chakra vermelho da Kyuubi.

- Rápido – o líder do grupo falou e ergueu uma mão, os quatro últimos se separaram, dois para cada lado, como que em uma perfeita estratégia ofensiva.

As árvores acabaram abruptamente, Sasuke então pode ver Naruto quebrando o pescoço de uma criatura que se parecia muito com Orochimaru antes que o chakra vermelho desaparecesse. Os Anbu se dispersaram, matando todos os ninjas que ainda estavam ali, era uma missão de extermínio, Sasuke notou ao correr para onde Juugo estava transformado, perto de uma árvore, afastando tudo e tudo que se aproximava. Estava quase chegando a Juugo quando o grito de Naruto soou agonizante, o loiro estava ajoelhado no chão, segurando a barriga.

- Naruto – Juugo rugiu batendo no Anbu que se aproximara dele.

- Naruto-sama – o líder dos Anbu correu para Naruto, pegando-o no colo – nós não chegamos a tempo.

- Juugo – Naruto falou agonizante, a voz oscilava conforme sua dor – acabou.

Juugo ainda tentava repelir o Anbu e então suspirou, voltando ao normal e caindo sobre o mesmo, que o acomodou em suas costas rapidamente antes de pular para um galho próximo e seguir para Konoha. O Anbu com Naruto o seguiu velozmente e Sasuke viu Hiro, assustado e encolhido junto à árvore, Juugo o protegia com seu corpo. O menino correu para Sasuke, que o pegou no colo, correndo para Konoha, notando que os demais Anbu estavam começando a recolher os corpos.

- Chichiue – Hiro falou baixo, chorando.

- Ele vai ficar bem – Sasuke falou com os olhos grudados sobre o homem que carregava Naruto, notando a pele amarelada do loiro, a forma como ele suava, como apertava os dentes e os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados enquanto ele segurava a roupa do Anbu – tudo vai acabar bem.

Sasuke se viu, depois de muitos e muitos anos, rezando por algo, implorando por algo. Pedia que Naruto ficasse bem, pedia pelo loiro e por seu filho ainda não nascido, porque não conseguiria viver sem Naruto e Naruto não sobreviveria se algo acontecesse a Nowaki.

**Nota da Li:**

**Mais um, antes da Páscoa. Espero que ele venha a entreter e agradar.**

**Mais um ponto, quanto a minha nota, no último cap., não estava de forma alguma sendo especifica com nenhuma das pessoas que postaram review para Legado, estava comentando algumas mensagens pelo que me mandaram posterior a Memórias e referente ao que fiz com Sakura. Não fiquei irritada com aquele comentário ou com qualquer um depois daquele, eu entendo o fato de gostarem de um personagem, como defendo o meu direito de não gostar. Sakura está melhor nessa minha fic, porque um personagem é basicamente o que se faz dele, essa é a origem do fic-whinter, escrever sobre um personagem, se apegando ao máximo ao formato original, mas dobrando essa realidade para um outro propósito. O que fiz em Memórias com Sakura poderia ter feito com qualquer outro personagem de que gosto, como Naruto, Sai ou Juugo, mas não me daria tanto prazer! E como prazer é o único pagamento que se ganha ao escrever para o , defendo-o com unhas, dentes e palavras!**

**Bem, como sempre, o aviso, a fic está se encaminhando para o final, acho que jamais escrevi uma fic com mais de sete cap, o velho bloqueio. Espero, que como eu, estejam preocupados com o que vai acontecer com Juugo, Naruto e Nowaki, porque nem eu sei realmente o que vai acontecer com eles! **

**Obrigado por lerem, por comentarem,**

**Beijos da Li**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acho que agora todos já sabem que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, por isso a culpa é toda dele, assim como o lucro!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

Sasuke achava que sabia o que era agonia, mas reviu isso. Achava que conhecia muito bem a dor, mas esse conceito foi revisto novamente.

Não conseguia definir o grau do terror e desespero que sentiu ao ver Hiro batendo na porta trancada da sala de cirurgia em que Naruto, Tsunade e Sakura estavam, por uma hora o menino bateu e gritou, unindo sua voz chorosa aos gritos de Naruto que vinham abafados lá de dentro. Então o menino sentou no chão, cada vez mais desesperado, com a mãozinha ensangüentada sobre a porta, pedindo, implorando, chamando, e os gritos de Naruto continuaram.

Por quatro horas ele ficou ali, tentando amparar a si e a Hiro, confuso, desesperado. Deixou o menino chorar com desespero, ele próprio chorava, incapaz de saber o que acontecera. Era tão forte, era tão poderoso, e não podia proteger àqueles que amava, não podia proteger a família que ganhara. Amparou Hiro, porque ele podia ser tudo que lhe restara, e isso doía, amparou o menino, agarrou-o e o deixou se debater em seus braços ao afastá-lo das portas duplas, até que o choro se acalmasse, até que Hiro parasse de se debater, até que o menino adormecera agitado.

Foi então que o choro infantil soou, alto, forte, inconformado e Hiro acordou e pulou de seu colo, indo bater novamente na porta, chamando por Naruto, chamando por Nowaki, gritando para que o deixassem entrar, mas ninguém abriu e Sasuke pegou o menino novamente nos braços. A preocupação agora era toda para Naruto, por que quatro horas? O que causara tanta dor? Por que ninguém lhes dizia nada?

Ino passou correndo, Juugo estava sendo enviado a um quarto, foi tudo que ela gritou antes de entrar na sala e fechar a porta, mas Sasuke pode sentir o chakra de Naruto e o da Kyuubi, ressoando lá dentro, como que batalhando. Hiro se debateu para sair do colo de Sasuke, mas o moreno não o deixou ir, jamais poderia deixá-lo ir até que Naruto saísse lá de dentro. Amparou o menino como Naruto fazia, deixando-o esconder o rosto em seu pescoço, incapaz de responder as perguntas desesperadas de Hiro, entendendo que aquela era a para o menino uma provação igual a que ele sofrera quando seu clã fora massacrado e que isso sempre marcaria Hiro.

A porta então se abriu, Ino a abriu cansada, Tsunade estava atrás dela, igualmente drenada, parecendo mais velha do que nunca, passou por eles levando uma incubadora com rodinhas onde um bebê estava. Tsunade parou ao lado deles.

- Hiro – Tsunade chamou – esse é seu ototo, Nowaki.

Hiro olhou desolado para Tsunade e tentou sorrir, olhando então para o bebê pequeno e avermelhado dentro da caixa de vidro. Hiro não sabia o que sentir, não sem o chichiue ali para guiá-lo.

- Tsunade – Sakura chamou atrás – estão levando Naruto para o quarto por dentro, ele quer Nowaki.

- Então ele sabe – Tsunade falou baixo – Sakura, pode levar Sasuke e Hiro para junto de Naruto?

- Eu levo – Sakura falou tentando sorrir também, estava tão cansada.

Hiro olhou Sasuke, querendo saber o que deveria fazer, o que deveria sentir. Ele amava Nowaki, o No-chan, mas amava muito mais o chichiue e estava com medo, queria o chichiue.

- To-san – Hiro chamou – o chichiue está bem?

Sasuke piscou, e então piscou novamente, Hiro falava com ele, tinha certeza, ainda mais quando o menino tocou seu rosto, olhando preocupado enquanto lágrimas cansadas corriam pelo rostinho sujo. Ele era o to-san, pensou e então deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Espero que sim – Sasuke falou – porque não podemos sem ele, não é?

Hiro concordou com a cabeça e voltou a esconder o rosto no pescoço de Sasuke. Sakura os olhou triste, e os guiou calada, abrindo a porta para eles e a fechando quando passaram, esse era um momento em família, não deveriam ser incomodados.

Sasuke parou a porta, olhando Naruto sobre a cama, com uma fina camisola de hospital e um lençol lhe tapando o peito, ele abriu os olhos azuis e olhou o teto antes de se mover dolorosamente para ficar mais sentado sobre a cama. Sasuke se adiantou então, ajudando com os travesseiros e Naruto lhe deu um pequeno sorriso cansado como agradecimento.

- Hiro-chan – Naruto chamou a voz rouca pelos logos gritos – está todo inchado e sujo.

Sasuke se envergonhou por isso, enquanto deixava Hiro sobre a cama e Naruto usava um canto do lençol para limpar o rosto de Hiro, que o olhava calado, sem se mover, com medo de machucar seu chichiue.

- Viu seu ototo? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo cansado, um sorriso que não iluminava os olhos azuis – ele não é lindo?

- Chichiue – Hiro falou baixo e Naruto abriu os braços, onde o menino se deitou, não como desejava, se atirando, mas lentamente, com cuidado – Hiro teve tanto medo, chichiue.

- Meu Hiro-chan adorado – Naruto falou beijando os cabelos do menino com carinho – desculpe.

- Não, o chichiue disse pra Hiro não brincar longe – Hiro falou chorando novamente – disse pra não entrar sozinho na floresta, mas Hiro não ouviu, o homem feio pegou o Hiro...Juugo machucou, chichiue machucou, e Hiro não pode fazer nada, Hiro é só um menininho...

- Sim, o meu menininho – Naruto falou confortando o menino – eu e Juugo estamos bem, Hiro-chan, não se preocupe.

- Mas e o No-chan, chichiue? – Hiro perguntou – ele veio cedo, ele odeia Hiro agora?

Naruto riu baixo, rouco, um som estranho, quase estrangulado enquanto beijava os cabelos de Hiro novamente, os olhos azuis se encontraram com os negros de Sasuke.

- Ele veio realmente antes do tempo – Naruto falou baixo – mas é porque o chichiue se descontrolou, você não teve culpa. Mas porque Nowaki chegou muito cedo, o chichiue não vai poder lhe dar mais nenhum ototo ou imoto, será só você e Nowaki.

- Hiro não precisa – Hiro falou erguendo o rosto do ombro de Naruto e encarando o loiro, que o olhou – Hiro não precisa de nada mais, Hiro já tem tudo, Hiro está feliz, não precisa de mais ototos ou imotos, tem o chichiue, o to-san e o No-chan, não precisa mais ninguém. Hiro só precisa do chichiue.

A última frase foi dita baixinho, com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Naruto, que acariciou os cabelos de Hiro até que ele adormecesse, cansava demais por chorar como ele chorara. Mais tarde iria cuidar de tranqüilizar o coraçãozinho ferido de Hiro, agora ele precisava de descanso.

- Por isso demorou tanto? – Sasuke perguntou pegando a mão livre de Naruto – eu tive medo. O que aconteceu?

- Kabuto implantou em si mesmo algumas células ainda vivas de Orochimaru – Naruto suspirou começando a sentir o cansaço o vencer – aquilo se alastrou como uma doença, como um câncer pelo corpo de Kabuto, tornando-o ainda mais repulsivo. Era uma fusão da maldade e loucura dos dois.

- Então ele veio por Hiro – Sasuke falou baixo.

- Não – Naruto suspirou dando um sorriso sem graça – ele veio por mim, para me destruir. Hiro foi somente o modo como ele resolveu me atrair e descontrolar. Ele queria enfrentar o jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, queria comparar as forças dele com as da Kyuubi, ele era louco. Infelizmente eu me descontrolei. Poderia tê-lo matado com meu próprio poder, mas...ele me irritou e meu gatilho não estava tão protegido, por causa disso Nowaki teve que nascer antes, ou então seria morto pelo meu corpo. Por causa disso eu não vou poder mais ter filhos.

- Então é minha culpa – Sasuke falou baixo – eu podia, mas não o matei.

- Não quero ou vou distribuir culpas – Naruto falou fechando os olhos enquanto Sasuke acariciava sua mão com o polegar – isso não leva a nada, apenas a dor, prefiro encarar os fatos como e quanto eles se apresentam.

- Sim, é melhor – Sasuke falou baixo, pensando que era exatamente por atribuir culpas que ele se tornara o que fora até retornar. Mas deveria ter matado Kabuto, sabia que ele era louco demais para ser deixado para trás.

- Por isso, Sasuke – Naruto falou baixo, com os olhos fechados – eu vou entender se você quiser ir embora, se quiser procurar outra pessoa para reconstruir seu clã, não posso mais ter nenhuma criança, de nenhuma forma.

Sasuke gelou, seu polegar parou o movimento e ele encarou o rosto amarelado de Naruto, notando a fragilidade dele, a forma como os lábios carnudos estavam ressecados e pálidos, apertados. Naruto lhe dava a liberdade de ir embora, sorriu cruel. Então entendeu, Naruto achava que ele queria apenas isso, apenas os filhos que poderia dar, achava que o escolhera por que estava ali, com uma casa e família já pronta. Naruto não via seus encantos? Não entendia a atração que exercia nele?

- Que bom – Sasuke falou sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Naruto, que continuava com os olhos fechados, mas notou que os olhos se apertavam enquanto Naruto parecia sentir dor, a linha dos olhos se umedeceu – assim não vou precisar explicar porque vou ficar.

Naruto soltou um pouco de ar, estava contendo sem perceber, Sasuke não iria embora. Pelo menos isso, pensou suspirando.

- Vou continuar com você – Sasuke falou se inclinando sobre o corpo de Naruto e parando seu rosto bem próximo ao do loiro – vou continuar a dormir com você, a formar uma família com você e um dia você vai ser meu consorte, esposo, o que for, mas será oficialmente meu, como esses dois meninos serão.

- Mas...

Sasuke sorriu quando Naruto abriu os olhos, eles pareciam confusos, e havia esperança, notou, como uma pequena chama querendo brilhar, enquanto Naruto a abafava para não se ferir. Itachi estava certo, tinha uma maldita boca fechada e isso poderia muito bem fazer com que perdesse Naruto.

- Não preciso de mais filhos – Sasuke falou baixo – não precisava antes de Nowaki, tinha Hiro, e não preciso agora que tenho Hiro e Nowaki, os Uchiha continuarão a existir, seja lá o caminho que nossos filhos decidirão ter. Não estava com você porque você pode gerar meus filhos, embora essa idéia tenha me agradado, estava com você porque eu quero você, porque você me faz feliz e eu não estou acostumado a ser feliz. Eu quero uma família com você, eu quero ser o to-san, mas só se for ao seu lado. Nenhuma criança, por mais bela ou poderosa que seja, vale um segundo do tempo que eu passo longe de você, entendeu?

- Está querendo dizer que gosta de mim? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

- Estou – Sasuke falou beijando os lábios de Naruto em um beijo terno – agora durma, você está acabado.

- Mas eu...

- Durma – Sasuke falou mais duro – seus filhos precisam de você inteiro, e eu também. Descanse um pouco, eu o acordo se necessário.

Naruto concordou e Sasuke lhe deu um sorriso doce antes de beijá-lo novamente, então tirou as sandálias e roupas de Hiro, colocando-o ao lado de Naruto, junto ao corpo dele e pegando um lençol limpo para tapá-los. O sujo foi dobrado e jogado em um canto enquanto Sasuke começava a pensar sobre o que teria que fazer.

A casa estava como sempre, aberta, em espera silenciosa. Sasuke foi direto ao banheiro, onde se banhou demoradamente, tirando qualquer resquício da missão, do sangue ou da dor. Depois se vestiu apressado, pegando uma mochila e colocando algumas roupas suas, no quarto de Juugo pegou umas mudas do amigo, não entrou no quarto de Naruto, pegara umas yukatas dele no banheiro, jamais poderia entrar no quarto de Naruto sem Naruto lá ou sem que o loiro fosse se unir a ele logo.

No quarto de Hiro pegou o boneco loiro, algumas roupas, teria que banhar o menino quando chegasse ao quarto de Naruto, e então viu a mochila infantil em um canto do quarto, a mala que Naruto fizera com Hiro, para o nascimento de Nowaki, fizera como deveria, apenas porque o menino não se agüentava de ansiedade. Pegou-a, esperando que fosse o suficiente, mas sempre poderia retornar a casa ou comprar alguma coisa.

Voltou ao hospital e parou no balcão de informações, onde uma enfermeira arrumava os cabelos e corava, lançando um olhar coquete que enjoou Sasuke, será que ela não percebia a mochila infantil junto dele? Será que não sabia que era Uchiha Sasuke e que Uchiha Sasuke estava com Uzumaki Naruto? Achava que era mais atraente do que seu dobe loiro? Era muita pretensão, pensou irritado.

- Poupe seu charme – Ino falou saindo da sala das enfermeiras atrás da recepcionista – e pare de flertar no trabalho. Sasuke, veio perguntar de Naruto?

- Sei onde ele está – Sasuke falou apontando a mala infantil – vim perguntar por Juugo, eu...

- Ah – Ino sorriu saindo do balcão – ele não parava quieto, então o levamos para o quarto de Naruto, lá ele desabou. Nowaki também deve estar sendo levado para lá.

- Então minha família está completa – Sasuke falou.

- Juugo é sua família? – Ino perguntou vendo que a enfermeira, e outras mais, os olhavam com curiosidade, queria acabar com aquilo, Sasuke era de Naruto, bando de fúteis.

- Ele protege meu consorte, protegeu meu filho mais velho, é claro que é da família – Sasuke falou olhando os olhos azuis de Ino – qualquer um que trate meu Naruto como ele deve ser tratado merece meu respeito.

Ino sorriu, esquecendo as garotas que agora se lamentavam e confortavam umas as outras. Apertou então o braço de Sasuke, que envolvia enquanto o guiava pelos corredores do hospital.

- Juugo ficou muito ferido – Ino falou baixo – ficou realmente perto de morrer, mesmo assim ele só perguntava por Naruto enquanto eu e minha equipe o curávamos. Por isso eu corri para lá quando terminamos com Juugo, mesmo assim ele colocava em risco a própria vida ao se negar a descansar realmente, por isso o levamos para o quarto de Naruto, ficou menos espaçoso, mas ajudou.

- Sim, Hiro e Naruto se sentiriam melhor com Juugo lá – Sasuke confirmou – e Naruto, porque demorou tanto?

- Sasuke, ele disse que...

- Não precisamos de mais filhos, temos dois meninos lindos – Sasuke falou – ele me disse que não poderia ter mais, eu não me importo.

- Sim – Ino sorriu, feliz por essa tragédia não destruir o resto da felicidade de Naruto – o chakra da Kyuubi repele qualquer coisa que tente invadir o corpo de Naruto, seja um vírus ou uma pessoa, por isso Naruto lutou, seu próprio chakra lutando para proteger Nowaki enquanto o da Kyuubi lutava para o eliminar. Tsunade-san tentou uma cesariana, era o modo mais rápido, mas quando cortava o ventre de Naruto...

- Por que ele gritava? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Os remédios, nada fez efeito – Ino parecia assustada pela lembrança do que vira nos olhos de Sakura e Tsunade – a equipe fugiu, assustada pelo chakra da Kyuubi, ficou apenas Sakura e Tsunade, até que eu chegasse, era só as duas, e o corte fechava assim que era feito, o chakra de Naruto envolvia o feto, o de Kyuubi impedia que colocassem o afastador. Ele sofria muito, mas não havia nada mais a ser feito a não ser tentar, uma e outra vez. Tsunade já tinha cortado quase todos os pontos que poderia e nada, ele mandava ela continuar, mesmo com dor, ele a ordenava. Então ele fez o oiroke, fez o oiroke e então Nowaki nasceu de parto normal, eu entrei pouco depois, quando ele sofria para voltar ao normal, era tanto chakra, ele e Kyuubi ainda duelavam, pareciam querer se matar ou extinguir, até que Tsunade colocou Nowaki sobre o peito de Naruto, e o chakra dele foi direto para o menino. Curando, amadurecendo, protegendo. Kyuubi curou qualquer dano em Naruto, deixando-o exausto e dolorido. A incubadora foi apenas por precaução. Eu juntei uns poucos funcionários da minha equipe, que tinham vindo pela parte interna para ver se podiam ajudar em alguma coisa, eles ajudaram e limpar e levar Naruto.

- Os covardes...

- Não são sua responsabilidade – Ino sorriu candidamente, parando diante da porta de Naruto – Tsunade e Sakura os treinarão, e acredite, eles jamais fugirão de uma sala novamente, nem se a própria Kyuubi estiver dentro dela. Quando treinamos com Tsunade aprendemos a temer apenas uma coisa, a própria Tsunade.

- Sua equipe não fugiu – Sasuke falou baixo.

- Minha equipe sabe sua função – Ino falou – as equipes que Sakura e Tsunade trabalham normalmente estavam fora, agora todos serão treinados, e eu falarei a Sakura sobre as enfermeiras, ela gostará de reeducá-las.

Sasuke viu a veia cruel que parecia existir em todo iryou e deu de ombros, abrindo a porta. Juugo estava na cama mais próxima à janela, dormindo profundamente, mas todos no quarto pareciam no mais profundo sono.

- Nowaki será trazido em breve – Ino falou baixo.

Sasuke concordou e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando as mochilas em uma poltrona colocada perto da cama, caminhou então até Hiro e o tirou da cama, o menino se acordou quando foi separado de seu chichiue e choramingou.

- Venha Hiro – Sasuke falou baixo – vamos tomar um banho para estar limpo e cheiroso quando conhecer formalmente seu ototo.

Hiro parou de choramingar e se agarrou a Sasuke, que pegou a mochila e foi ao banheiro. Ouviu quando alguém entrou no quarto, Hiro já estava quase pronto. Mas foi sem pressa que enxaguou e secou o menino, dando-lhe uma yukata, trazendo o cotidiano ao máximo ao menino, que lhe sorriu ao vestir e colocar os chinelinhos de madeira que Sasuke havia trazido também.

Arrumou o banheiro e saiu com o menino, vendo Naruto sentado na cama, com a camisola larga sobre seu corpo deslizando e quase revelando um dos ombros, nos braços ele tinha um embrulho azul. Naruto tirou os olhos apaixonados do embrulho e olhou para os dois morenos que saiam do banheiro, deu então seu mais luminoso sorriso.

- Venham, venham ver Nowaki – Naruto chamou baixinho e Sasuke pegou Hiro pela cintura, o erguendo enquanto avançava e colocando o menino sobre a cama, onde se ajoelhou. Naruto sorriu novamente, movendo os braços enquanto abria mais o cobertorzinho e mostrava o rosto do bebê. Hiro arfou, sorrindo luminoso, podia amar Nowaki agora, ainda mais porque o chichiue dissera que não era sua culpa, que No-chan não o odiaria.

Sasuke contemplou o bebê, seu filho, seu e de Naruto, olhou de canto para Hiro, impressionado agora, e colocou a mão no ombro pequeno, olhando novamente Nowaki, seu caçula. A pele do bebê não era pálida, ou o tom de porcelana que ele e Hiro possuíam, era mais amarelada, o que dizia a Sasuke que logo teria aquele tom bronze que a de Naruto possuía. O rostinho era uma cópia menor e mais frágil do de Hiro, porem os olhos eram de um azul cobalto muito escuro, e Sasuke se viu pedindo para que permanecesse assim. Os dedos de Naruto acariciaram a cabeça do bebê, redonda e perfeita, mostrando a penugem escura, foi então que Sasuke notou os cílios e sobrancelhas escuros do bebê.

- Parece que ele é bem parecido com você, Hiro – Sasuke falou baixo – ninguém vai duvidar que é seu ototo.

- É – Hiro sorriu amplamente.

- Sente – Naruto falou para Hiro, mas foi a Sasuke que entregou o bebê antes de puxar o menino para seu colo, então sorriu para Sasuke, que tocava com reverencia a pele fina do bebê, que se moveu, fazendo uma careta antes de um dos punhos pequenos e ágeis se libertar das cobertas e segurar com força o dedo de Sasuke, Hiro e Naruto riram da cara de surpresa de Sasuke, que sorriu também.

- Ele é forte – Sasuke falou amoroso, então entendeu que Naruto queria que Hiro tocasse o irmão, por isso foi se sentar na cama, segurando Nowaki e se sentando o mais próximo a Naruto e Hiro possível, então se inclinou e colocou o bebê sobre as pernas de Hiro, Naruto abriu as cobertas, mostrando o corpinho de bebê, com fraudas de pano.

Hiro estava encantado, simplesmente encantado. O bebê que lembrava era pequeno, como esse era, mas avermelhado e enrugado, esse era lindo, talvez porque chichiue estava ali. Esse era Nowaki, seu No-chan, seu ototo.

- Oi – Hiro falou timidamente – sou Hiro, seu aniki.

Os olhos do bebê se voltaram para Hiro, que tocou a barriga inchada, Nowaki era cheio de dobrinhas e fofo, dava vontade de apertar, mas não era um boneco e o chichiue explicara antes que um bebê era muito, mas muito frágil e sensível, por isso que tinham que lhe dar muita atenção e amor, tinham que protegê-lo.

- Você veio a esse mundo para ser amado por mim e me amar – Hiro falou, usando as palavras do chichiue – a mim, ao chichiue e ao to-san. Você chegou cedo, mas nós o amamos.

O bebê olhava Hiro, e então bocejou e fechou os olhinhos, voltando a dormir, como se tivesse acordado apenas para saber aquilo. Hiro sorriu olhando por sobre o ombro para o chichiue, que sorria também.

- No-chan gosta do Hiro – falou sorrindo.

- Claro que sim – Naruto beijou os cabelos de Hiro enquanto Sasuke erguia o bebê e o acomodava em seu peito – vocês são irmãos.

- Nossos filhos são lindos – Sasuke falou baixo, olhando nos olhos de Naruto – obrigado.

Naruto corou levemente e então abraçou Hiro.

- O to-san vai ficar segurando o No-chan? – Hiro perguntou – quando eu vou poder segurar?

- Por enquanto, só sentado – Naruto falou baixo, acariciando os cabelos de Hiro – porque você ainda é pequeno e porque ele se move quando quer. Mas sei que logo você poderá carregá-lo sem problemas, afinal, ele é o seu ototo.

- Hai – Hiro sorriu – por que Nowaki não sorriu para mim?

- Porque bebês pequenos como ele não riem ainda – Naruto falou sorrindo – ele tem que aprender tudo, meu Hiro. A rir, a sorrir, a falar, a andar. Bebês só nascem com o choro, é a forma como eles se comunicam, aos poucos ele vai aprender a gritar e balbuciar, e então a falar, pequenas palavras, depois frases. Temos que ter cuidado e paciência.

- Hai – Hiro falou solene – Juugo já conhece Nowaki?

Naruto sorriu negando, Sasuke então se ergueu da cama e caminhou até a cama de Juugo, que estava os olhando com tranqüilidade, o grandalhão se arrumou na cama, parecendo sentir dor, mesmo assim o fez e Sasuke se sentou na cadeira entre as duas camas, para que Juugo pudesse ver o bebê.

- Ele é lindo – Juugo falou baixo, com medo de tocar e tendo o dedo agarrado, como o de Sasuke fora. Dessa vez Sasuke riu junto com Naruto e Hiro, porque a cara de surpresa de Juugo foi cômica, assim como o sorriso enternecido do grandalhão – e é forte, como seu chichiue e aniki.

- Sim – Sasuke concordou quando os olhos de Juugo foram para ele, como que pedindo desculpas por ter esquecido de o unir a sentença – exatamente como seu chichiue e aniki.

- Eu amo Nowaki – Hiro falou baixo, indo para o lado de Naruto e se deitando ali – e eu amo o chichiue, Hiro está feliz, muito feliz.

Naruto sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Hiro, que sorria como um gatinho feliz, praticamente ronronando pelo carinho em seus cabelos. Sasuke, vendo aquela cena, lembrou das palavras de Itachi, sim, o irmão escolhera a pessoa certa para entregar Hiro, escolhera uma ótima pessoa para lhe entregar também, sabia da conversa que Naruto e Itachi haviam tido quando o irmão entregara o poder a Naruto, não se importava em ser uma tela em branco, se fosse Naruto quem a pintasse, se fosse uma cena como aquela que retratasse.

**-***-**

Suna tremeu quando as cartas de Konoha chegaram. Primeiro porque o Kazekage praticamente aterrorizara todos os ninjas e aldeões com a aura assassina que mostrara quando abrira sua carta. Segundo pela aura igualmente assassina que Umino Iruka mostrara, e que diziam ser essa que contivera o Kazekage. O Conselho achou melhor não comentar nada, Baki podia afirmar que era o mais profundo medo que os movia, ele porem correra para a residência do Kazekage, origem de todo aquele mal. Encontrou o oi-nin despachando um de seus mensageiros de tinta, um dos mais velozes, para Konoha.

Gaara fungava sentado no sofá, com Kankuro e Temari o ladeando enquanto Iruka andava de um lado para outro da sala, enfurecido.

- Aquele bastardo de merda – Iruka vociferava – como ele ousa, como ele ousou tocar no meu menino? Quem ele pensa que é? Verme inútil, ele merecia uma morte mil vezes mais terrível, ele merecia ser preso e torturado, como fez com todas aquelas pessoas, ele merecia...eu merecia poder fatiá-lo, pedaço a pedaço, aquele ser ignóbil. Ele fez de propósito, eu sei que fez, aquele verme repulsivo, aquela coisa. Ele fez de propósito, sabia que não poderia contra o meu menino, meu menino poderia matar ele e aquela cobra louca sem pestanejar, por isso ele o irritou, por isso ele o descontrolou. E ninguém notou, eu quero saber como é que ninguém notou que estavam marchando para Konoha, eu quero...

- A Re notou – Sai interrompeu, igualmente enfurecido, abrindo um novo pergaminho e lendo – mas foi rápido. O ataque foi rápido, ele foi milimetricamente planejado. Houve ajuda interna, a Re já sabe disso, houve ajuda de dentro e Ibiki e a Re estão investigando isso.

- Ibiki – o nome pareceu animar Iruka – Ibiki vai investigar?

- E Anko – Sai falou terminando de ler e entregando a Gaara, que o pegou e leu avidamente – a Re conta com dezesseis ninjas ativos, oito desses já estavam diretamente na Anbu normal, estão voltando aos seus postos, a Re agora será efetivada, sobre o controle direto de Naruto, ou do Hokage.

- Hokage? – Iruka perguntou parando de andar.

Baki estava confuso, primeiro porque Iruka era ainda mais lindo assim, descontrolado, enfurecido, apaixonado, as faces azeitonadas ganhavam um novo rubor, Baki podia imaginar como ele seria quando estivesse em sua cama, porque Iruka acabaria em sua cama, sabia disso. O nome de Morino Ibiki era conhecido por todas as nações shinobi, e era temido. O fato de Ibiki estar trabalhando junto com Anko, uma jounin conhecida por seu temperamento agressivo e violento, trazia ainda mais confusão a Baki, mas trazia prazer a Iruka.

- Tsunade anunciou que Naruto será o Rokudaime Hokage – Sai falou – ele assumira em quatro meses, quando voltar a atuar como shinobi, está de licença "maternidade" no momento.

- Hokage – Iruka falou sorrindo e então os olhos e sorriso ficaram perigosos novamente – a Re, Ibiki e Anko investigarão quem ajudou Kabuto?

- Exato – Sai sorriu de lado, arrogante – Ibiki é conhecido por só ter sido vencido uma vez, por Uzumaki Naruto, e por isso respeita tanto Naruto, porque ele é imune ao controle que exerce, porque ele acredita tanto em si mesmo e nos amigos que não pode ser conduzido. Anko realizou uma missão com Naruto, ela odeia Orochimaru e tudo que o envolve da mesma forma que Naruto.

- Ibiki é paranóico – Temari falou baixo.

- Não – Sai sorriu para Iruka.

- Anko é paranóica – Iruka sorriu mal – Ibiki é apenas muito assustador, mas juntos.

- Com os recursos da Re – Sai completou.

- Ah, nessas horas eu sinto falta de Konoha – Iruka sorriu maldosamente.

- Iruka – Kankuro chamou – está me assustando.

- Morino Ibiki é o melhor em interrogatório e tortura – Gaara falou terminando de ler novamente e enrolando o pergaminho que continha o relatório da Re – Anko é como uma bomba relógio, junto a Re, que parece rendida a Naruto, os espiões estrangeiros tremerão. Seja lá quem ajudou Kabuto a chegar a Naruto, sofrera mil vezes, desejando a morte com muito desespero.

- Exato – Iruka sorriu então – Naruto e Nowaki estão realmente bem?

- Sim – Sai suspirou – e a Hokage confirma que vira em um mês para ajudar com o parto de Gaara, será realizado aqui, já que ela não precisa se preocupar com Naruto sem assistência.

Baki finalmente teve acesso a um dos pergaminhos e o leu, entendendo então o que causara todo aquele instinto assassino e raiva, Uzumaki Naruto fora atacado em Konoha, chamaria os ninjas mais fieis e eles ficariam ainda mais alertas, protegeriam Gaara e sua família. Olhou Iruka, que ia para perto de Gaara agora e lhe confortava como se nenhum deles tivesse acabado de assustar toda Suna.

- Naruto vem com a Hokage? – Gaara perguntou baixinho, Kankuro tinha dado espaço para Iruka sentar ao lado de Gaara, e o moreno agora revisava os bebês, um casal – eu gostaria que ele viesse, ele e as crianças. Será que ele vem?

- Vamos mandar um convite – Iruka falou acariciando a grande barriga – claro que será difícil, afinal é um bebê, um menino de cinco anos e Naruto, mas se mostrarmos que isso fará bem para ensinar Naruto o protocolo em outra vila ou algo assim.

- Eu gostaria – Gaara falou fechando os olhos – eles estão bem, não estão?

- Estão – Iruka confortou Gaara e lançou um olhar para Sai, que se aproximou e pegou as mãos de Gaara, ajudando-o a se erguer – vá descansar um pouco,Temari e Kankuro cuidarão de tudo enquanto isso, não faz bem para você e para as crianças se descontrolar assim.

- Hai – Gaara se deixou conduzir por Sai, que o enlaçava pela cintura e o levava para o quarto deles – descansar seria bom.

- Vamos cuidar de tudo – Temari suspirou – a manhã estava acalma, o dia foi tranqüilo, não devera mudar muito a noite.

- Iruka – Kankuro chamou – você realmente me assusta.

Iruka sorriu para Kankuro, como se tivesse sido muito elogiado pelo jounin kabuki.

- Vamos deixá-los descansar – Iruka falou reunindo as cartas pessoais e relatórios, os de Konoha colocou em uma arca perto do sofá, onde sabia que Sai os guardava, sua carta foi guardada na sua bolsa shinobi e a de Gaara seria guardada na pasta de correspondência pessoal de Gaara, na sala do Kazekage.

- Sabe que eles não vão descansar, não sabe? – Baki perguntou ainda preocupado.

Iruka riu baixinho, e então olhou Baki por sobre o ombro.

- Eu sei – Iruka falou animado – mas Sai jamais faria algo para magoar Gaara, ou aos bebês, não sabe a forma como Gaara o ameaça quando pensa que ninguém pode ouvir.

Baki deixou seu queixo cair, Iruka, Umino Iruka estava ali, diante dele, parecendo malicioso e receptivo enquanto revelava detalhes da vida intima do Kazekage? Sim, estava, e um homem mais idiota do que ele deixaria aquela chance escapar, mas não Baki.

- E você, Umino-san? – Baki perguntou com os olhos fixos no moreno, então descendo pelo corpo dele, em claro deleite, antes de voltar a se fixar nos olhos chocolate – é do tipo que ameaça também?

Iruka sorriu lentamente, um sorriso languido que fez todos os pelos do corpo de Baki arrepiarem.

- Isso você terá que ver, Baki-san – Iruka falou com uma voz ronronante – não é?

Baki descobriu que não havia nada de inteligente para falar, fora que mesmo que tivesse, não conseguiria, iria balbuciar, gaguejar e estragar tudo, por isso manteve a boca fechada e moveu a cabeça lentamente, confirmando seu sim. Se aquilo era um convite, Baki se mostraria um convidado mais do que contente.

Iruka sorriu novamente, aquele sorriso de gato prestes a pegar o rato, Naruto fizera o certo por ele, já havia perdido Kakashi há um ano, a dor diminuíra, o jounin não retornaria. Naruto lhe dissera para viver novamente, para sonhar novamente e para amar novamente, e pensara que isso seria impossível. Não que amasse Baki, ainda não, mas poderia amá-lo, por enquanto sabia apenas que adoraria conhecer mais profundamente o jounin de Suna. Lembrou então das palavras de Naruto em uma carta, um comentário sobre suas declarações sobre Baki e a ajuda que o jounin lhe dera ali em Suna. Algo sobre sempre saber que Iruka era um pervertido enrustido, um pervertido por máscaras. Corou ao ter que concordar com isso. Baki podia não usar uma máscara, mas claramente não mostrava todo seu rosto, usando sempre aquela cobertura de cabeça que lhe ocultava os cabelos e metade do rosto. Era um pervertido, e bem que poderia aproveitar isso.

**-***-**

Naruto deitou o bebê no cesto que usavam como berço, Hiro e Sasuke suspiraram juntos, sempre deleitados com aquela cena, o bebê se agitou e a mão de Naruto lhe tocou a barriguinha enquanto murmurava uma canção de ninar antiga, que parecia encantar Nowaki para que dormisse, logo ele acordaria novamente, em duas ou três horas e Naruto voltaria ali, para lhe trocar a frauda e lhe dar a mamadeira, Hiro observaria de sua cama, enternecido e sonolento, e então o Naruto faria Nowaki arrotar e o deitaria novamente, tocando sua barriguinha e cantando, o bebê dormiria novamente, e Hiro também, depois que Naruto lhe beijasse os cabelos e lhe tapasse melhor. Era assim todas as noites, mas Sasuke gostava muito disso, como Hiro gostava.

Naruto viu que Nowaki dormia profundamente e sorriu para Hiro, indo o colocar para dormir, tapando-o e lhe beijando a testa, então sorriu para Sasuke, que lhe pegou a mão e juntos saíram do quarto, fechando a porta. A casa estava silenciosa, Juugo estava fora em missão, o encontrariam na fronteira com Vento, em dois dias.

Naruto suspirou, entrando no quarto, Sasuke fechou a porta atrás dele e se sentou a suas costas sobre o futon duplo. Às vezes, quando Naruto estava cansado demais, Sasuke se levantava para responder ao chamado do choro baixo e ressentido de Nowaki, então o trocaria e alimentaria, Hiro acordava nessas vezes e ia com Sasuke para o quarto, onde se acomodava perto de Naruto enquanto Sasuke deitava o bebê entre os dois. Nowaki sempre adormecia poucos segundos depois, seguido de Hiro e finalmente de Sasuke, mas somente depois de envolver o corpo de Naruto com seus braços.

Hoje tinha sido um dia cansativo, Nowaki fizera um mês e os amigos tinham ido todos a casa de Naruto, comemorar, trazer presentes para os dois meninos, já que o aniversário de Hiro acontecera quando Naruto e Juugo ainda estavam internados. Por isso Sasuke massageou os ombros de Naruto, já que ele passara o dia fazendo comidas, servindo a todos, inclusive as muitas crianças que haviam vindo para brincar como sempre. Hiro tinha muitos amigos, por isso Sasuke agradecia a Naruto.

- Isso é bom – Naruto falou baixo, quase ronronando.

- Que bom que acha – Sasuke falou beijando a nuca de Naruto, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas costas e contornavam as costelas, até o laço da yukata, que abriu, como sempre abria antes de deitar Naruto sobre a cama – você deve estar cansado.

- Um pouco – Naruto sorriu deixando a yukata deslizar por seus ombros, caindo sobre a cama como um lago branco, olhando Sasuke sobre o ombro dourado – você está cansado?

- Um pouco – Sasuke falou beijando o ombro de Naruto, ele voltara ao corpo normal, um pouco mais magro do que antes e esse mês de comidas sãs não havia feito com que recuperasse seu peso ainda – você está lindo assim.

- Assim? – Naruto perguntou se movendo de leve, ficando de lado para Sasuke e se inclinando para tocar os lábios do moreno com os seus.

- Muito lindo – Sasuke falou sem fôlego, ouvindo a risada de Naruto antes que o loiro colasse os lábios dos dois novamente, dessa vez os lábios de Naruto estavam entreabertos em um convite que Sasuke aceitou – Naruto, eu...

- Sim? – Naruto perguntou se afastando um pouco e abrindo a yukata de Sasuke.

Sasuke podia jurar, mesmo com a pouca luz que a lua dava ao quarto, que os olhos de Naruto brilharam enquanto os dedos do loiro contornavam os músculos de seus ombros e peito, até encontrarem sua barriga, onde eles escovaram como uma caricia e Sasuke gemeu, Naruto então sorriu mais uma vez, ficando de joelhos e o empurrando de leve, ficando de quatro sobre ele enquanto a yukata branca finalmente se desprendia completamente do corpo dourado e o mostrava, em sua gloriosa nudez e excitação.

- Eu preciso de você – Sasuke falou vendo as mãos de Naruto continuarem a acariciar seu torso – tanto que dói.

- Aqui? – Naruto perguntou envolvendo com a mão direita a ereção de Sasuke e a bombeando levemente.

- Sim – Sasuke gemeu fechando os olhos – mas não só ai.

- Aqui? – Naruto perguntou enquanto o indicador de sua mão esquerda roçava o mamilo esquerdo de Sasuke, que gemeu – hum, não quero lhe causar dor.

Sasuke sabia que Naruto tinha um demônio dentro dele, mas jamais suspeitara que ele era um demônio também, porem estava percebendo isso ao ser manipulado pelos carinhos e palavras do loiro. Queria tanto Naruto, estava há tanto tempo sem tê-lo, se é que podia garantir sua posse com apenas um momento, um simples momento que havia feito Nowaki, o filho deles.

- Você me deseja, Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou baixo, os lábios bem próximos aos do moreno.

- Muito – Sasuke gemeu abrindo os olhos e lambendo os lábios de Naruto – você sabe que eu quero.

Sim, Naruto sabia, desde que fora liberado do hospital e retornara para casa, com Sasuke se mudando para seu quarto, unindo o futon ao dele e o abraçando para dormirem. Sabia que Tsunade havia tido uma longa e ameaçadora conversa com Sasuke, explicando que ele não poderia tocar em Naruto no que era chamado de resguardo, sobre pena de ter seu pênis arrancado e dado aos cachorros. Tsunade podia ser bem protetora e Sasuke havia sido influenciado por ela, mas a proximidade dos corpos fizera seu efeito e Naruto acabara consolando Sasuke, e Sasuke a ele com sexo sem penetração, mesmo que ambos agonizassem por isso, muito mesmo.

- Então porque você não me toca? – Naruto perguntou e então suspirou de prazer ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke tocando seu corpo – porque não me faz seu?

- Não...

- Ah, teme – Naruto interrompeu fazendo um beicinho enquanto descia os quadris e sentava sobre o ventre de Sasuke, suas nádegas pressionando o pênis ereto do moreno – não seja mau.

- Naruto – a voz de Sasuke estava baixa, ofegante, agoniada e Naruto sorriu.

- Nowaki tem um mês – Naruto falou baixo, na orelha de Sasuke, antes de mordiscá-la – sabe o que isso quer dizer?

- Que se passaram trinta dias que ele nasceu – Sasuke gemeu, sem controle de suas mãos, que vagaram para as nádegas de Naruto e as abriam, encaixando seu pênis entre elas antes de as segurarem com força, o loiro subiu e desceu os quadris, para deleite das mãos e do resto do corpo de Sasuke.

- Trinta dias é o tempo normal de resguardo – Naruto falou baixinho, lambendo a pele sensível abaixo da orelha somente para ver a pele se arrepiar pelo seu hálito – que a oba-chan insistiu que eu tivesse, mesmo que Kyuubi tivesse me curado completamente muito antes.

- Então...

- Sim – Naruto ergueu os quadris enquanto Sasuke ordenava a uma das mãos que deixasse a redonda e perfeita nádega de Naruto e segurasse seu pênis, que o loiro encaixou em si mesmo e se empalou – ah...tão grande...

Sasuke gemeu, estava além da razão, já sabia que Naruto sempre estaria pronto para ele, era o companheiro escolhido do loiro, fora um inferno tocar de leve aquele ânus e senti-lo úmido, penetrando-o com um dedo e sentindo o corpo de Naruto pedir mais, exigir mais, assim como o seu, e não podendo contentar aos dois.

Sabia também que haveria pouco desconforto e nunca dor, era como se o corpo de Naruto fosse projetado para ele, uma bainha perfeita, moldada para ele. Sabia disso, assim como sabia que não fora tão perfeito naquela única vez em que estivera dentro de Naruto somente pelo cio, mas porque com Naruto tinha que ser perfeito. Tivera muitos momentos de treino enquanto não poderia possuir Naruto, agora o loiro o exigia e as ordens de Naruto eram maiores e mais validas para ele do que a da Hokage.

- Você é perfeito – Sasuke gemeu erguendo seu corpo e ficando sentando, com Naruto sobre ele, depois moveu as pernas e se ajoelhou na cama, movendo os quadris e aprofundando ainda mais a penetração, enquanto Naruto ficava acocorado sobre ele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço antes de lhe beijar.

- Tanto tempo – Sasuke suspirou quando Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás depois de sucessivas e perfeitas investidas em sua próstata – não vou...

- Hai, hai – Naruto gemeu movendo os quadris e causando ainda mais atrito entre os corpos, o que precipitou o loiro, assim como Sasuke.

Sasuke deitou Naruto sobre a cama, ofegante como ele, mas Naruto parecia mais enfraquecido e Sasuke o amava ainda mais assim, embora estivesse longe de estar saciado.

- Você é um demônio, Naruto – Sasuke falou ainda encaixando dentro de Naruto, entre as pernas trêmulas do loiro, já estava pronto para uma segunda rodada – o meu demônio.

Naruto apenas o envolveu novamente com os braços, enquanto as pernas do loiro o envolviam também, dando o apoio certo para que Naruto erguesse os quadris, dando sua muda anuência a Sasuke, que moveu seus próprios quadris lentamente.

- Mais fundo – Naruto pediu com uma das mãos segurando a yukata negra que Sasuke usara antes – mais fundo, onegai...

Sasuke gemia, queria mais fundo também, queria todas as vontades de seu kitsune, mas era o máximo que poderia fazer naquela posição e estava tão perto, tão gloriosamente perto, que o gemido choramingado de Naruto o fez gozar. Ouviu então Naruto choramingar realmente, enquanto o loiro o empurrava. Ficou de joelhos entre as pernas de Naruto, que emburrado o olhou antes de se mover rápido como as raposas com que se parecia algumas vezes e começar a dar o sexo oral mais excitante que Sasuke já provara.

Não precisava de luz para saber que os olhos azuis estavam fixos em seu rosto enquanto o loiro sugava e lambia seu pênis, nem que o fato de ser jovem e profundamente apaixonado por Naruto estava fazendo sua magia e o deixando novamente duro e carente, mesmo assim levou sua mão a cabeça de Naruto e lhe afastou os cabelos loiros do rosto, para poder ver o forma como aqueles olhos pareciam perigosos e a boca inchada e carnuda o envolvia. Sorriu dando um rosnado quando Naruto libertou seu pênis, olhando para ele enquanto sua boca mostrava um sorriso malicioso e a língua pequena e vermelha contornava toda sua glande, até dar uma pequena e provocante lambida em sua uretra. Aquilo bastava, queria arremeter com força, o mais profundamente possível em seu kitsune e fazê-lo gritar seu nome enquanto isso.

- Agora teme – Naruto falou quando Sasuke puxou seu cabelo – você vai fazer o que eu quero?

- Sempre – Sasuke falou vendo Naruto sorrir e então o libertou e Naruto se virou, lhe dando as costas, enquanto Sasuke segurava-lhe os quadris o penetrava mais uma vez. Ainda mais úmido por seu sêmen – meu kitsune delicioso.

Naruto gemeu o nome de Sasuke, puxando novamente a yukata negra de Sasuke e enterrando seu rosto nela e no futon para abafar os gemidos altos de prazer, gemidos que formavam o nome de Sasuke e elogios e seu desempenho. Sasuke penetrava o mais fundo possível, o mais forte e rápido que poderia, agarrado aos quadris de Naruto, sentindo a pele quente quase ferir com o aperto de seus dedos, e então Naruto gritou seu nome, despencando como uma boneco de cera, aquecido pela chama, Sasuke caiu sobre ele, ainda investindo e então chegou ao seu terceiro clímax. Finalmente saciado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Foi ali que dormiram, com Sasuke ainda dentro de Naruto, lhe servindo de cobertor, até que o choro de Nowaki os despertasse. Naruto resmungou alguma coisa e Sasuke se ergueu sonolento, vendo o loiro se mover, usando a yukata de Sasuke para limpá-lo, Sasuke então lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios inchados pelo sono e atividades anteriores e foi pegar seu filho, sem se importar com sua nudez.

Quando retornou com os dois meninos, Naruto estava sentado, com as cobertas escondendo os quadris, parecendo angelical e comportado como um anjo, igualmente assexuado, tinha eliminado nos dez minutos que Sasuke demorara para trocar Nowaki e aquecer a mamadeira para eliminar qualquer indicio das atividades anteriores. Sasuke então lhe entregou Nowaki, que ainda mamava e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, enquanto Hiro ia para o outro lado de Naruto e se acomodava, sonolento.

Naruto observou com felicidade seu caçula terminar de mamar e então lhe tirou dos lábios a mamadeira, erguendo-o e dando leves tapinhas em suas costas, até que o pequeno arrotou, para riso de Hiro, que sempre se divertia com isso, porque apenas os pequenos podiam ser deselegantes. Naruto então colocou o bebê entre seu corpo e o de Hiro, enquanto se deitava.

- Hiro é feliz – Hiro falou sonolento, passando o braço por sobre Nowaki, que arrulhou e sorriu em seu sono, como se concordando com seu aniki – Hiro tem uma família.

- Sim – Sasuke falou deitando ao lado de Naruto e o acomodando, como sempre, em seus braços – eu também sou muito feliz, meu filho.

Hiro sorria enquanto adormecia. O cheiro da cama do chichiue e do próprio chichiue estava diferente, não como estava antes do chichiue dizer que ia ter Nowaki, mas como naquela manhã em que o chichiue o vestira e dissera que iam viajar em treinamento. Era o cheiro de chichiue, misturado com o cheiro to-san e um outro cheiro, que Hiro não reconhecia, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que aquele cheiro era a garantia de formarem uma verdadeira família.

**-***-**

Gaara ameaçava deus e todo mundo, inclusive a Hokage, estava com dor, não deveria estar com dor, não poderia estar com dor! Iruka o apoiava, segurando sua mão enquanto caminhavam pelo hospital de Suna, aquela merda de hospital, porque tinha que caminhar tanto? Ah, sim, havia destruído a cadeira de rodas que trouxeram para ele e ninguém mais se aproximava, com medo de sua ira e areia, mas isso não justificava que forçassem seu kage a caminhar até a sala de cirurgias, onde a Hokage já estava, dando ordens, podia ouvir a mulher gritando com seus iryou nin e estava feliz por isso.

- Sai, segure Nowaki – Naruto ordenou e pegou o outro lado de Gaara, junto com Iruka suspenderam Gaara e andaram ainda mais rápido – fique lá fora com Sasuke e os meninos, fazendo coisas de homem.

Naruto falou ao ajudar Gaara a deitar na maca enquanto Iruka o desnudava e um iryou fechava a porta diante do rosto pálido e horrorizado de Sai.

- Eu vou matá-lo – Gaara rosnou.

- Não agora – Naruto empurrou Gaara sem cerimônia alguma para que ele deitasse sobre a maca, Iruka aproveitou para puxar a calça de Gaara, enquanto Tsunade jogava um lençol sobre o corpo do ruivo – ele está segurando meu filho, praticando.

- O que ele vão fazer? – Gaara perguntou olhando o bisturi que Tsunade segurava enquanto Iruka lhe injetava uma pequena ampola diretamente no pescoço, não sentia mais dor, pelo menos, mas ainda estava assustado.

- Eles vão andar de um lado para o outro, contar bravatas e enjoar as crianças – Naruto falou – nós vamos dar a luz aos seus filhos.

- Ela vai me cortar? – Gaara perguntou assustado.

- Vai – Naruto sorriu para Gaara, segurando a mão do ruivo e puxando uma cadeira antes de sentar, bem próximo ao ruivo – e como você foi medicado e incapaz de senti dor alguma, não vai sentir nada.

- Ela o cortou? – Gaara perguntou voltando seus olhos para Naruto, tentando encontrar alento nos olhos azuis, um oásis naquela provação e Naruto lhe sorriu.

- Ela me retalhou – Naruto falou mais alto, a cesariana começava – as drogas não faziam efeito e a Kyuubi curava quase no mesmo instante em que ela me cortava, minha pele se tornava mais dura onde ela cortara antes e ela foi procurando lugares para cortar. Uma velha sádica.

Tsunade riu, Naruto a fazia rir de um dos mais traumáticos momentos de sua vida, quando Naruto agonizava de dor, lutando uma batalha quase perdida por sua sanidade e pelo filho que carregava e ela não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Durante todo o parto de Nowaki, pudera fazer pouco, muito pouco e isso a marcara.

- Quando notamos que aquilo não ia dar certo – Naruto falou, o iryou colocava o afastador e Tsunade acenava que estava tudo normal – eu fiz meu oiroke no jutsu, e passei pelo parto normal.

- Como foi? – Gaara perguntou apertando a mão de Naruto, sua barriga estava gelada, mas a mão de Naruto era quente e o loiro o confortava, ele passara por aquilo da pior forma possível.

- Gaara, sabe quando você perguntou se eu era louco? – Naruto perguntou – eu sou, muito, muito louco, e todas as mulheres são, desde o início dos tempos.

- Dói? – Gaara perguntou, Tsunade tirava o primeiro bebê, o menino e um iryou o recebia em uma manta para aspirá-lo, Gaara parecia não ouvir o choro de seu filho.

- Como a peste – Naruto falou sorrindo, movendo a cabeça e dizendo a Tsunade para ela não interromper, era melhor que Gaara não soubesse o que acontecia até estar tudo feito – meus ossos se abriram, eu senti minha bacia toda se abrindo, enquanto parecia que eu estava rasgando de dentro para fora, e eu já estava rouco de tanto gritar, a oba-chan e Sakura estavam sozinhas comigo lá, cansadas e desesperadas e então Nowaki nasceu, quase pulando de dentro de mim para os braços da oba-chan, gritando indignado.

- E? – Gaara perguntou apertando ainda mais a mão de Naruto, sem ver sua filha sendo tirada de seu ventre e chorando ao ser recebida por Iruka, que levou-a para a bancada onde seria aspirada e limpa pelo iryou pediátrico

- O chakra da raposa então parou de tentar matar Nowaki, já que ele não estava mais dentro de mim e começou a curar tudo – Naruto falou vendo o afastador ser retirado e Tsunade começar a curar o corte – ainda doía como a peste, mas Ino chegou e ajudou a oba-chan e Sakura. Elas me ajudaram a curar da forma correta e tentaram reverter o dano causado pelo fim da gestação, o que foi impossível, elas tentaram de tudo, mas o foi em vão e finalmente elas me deixaram descansar. Então levaram Nowaki para ser examinado mais profundamente enquanto me levavam para um quarto.

- Nowaki estava bem? – Gaara perguntou – acha que meus bebês ficarão bem? E eu?

- Você parece ótimo – Naruto falou sorrindo e então olhou para Tsunade, que segurava um dos embrulhos, enquanto Iruka segurava outro – e seus filhos também.

- Já nasceram? – Gaara perguntou enquanto Naruto o ajudava a sentar e erguia o encosto da maca, para que Gaara ficasse mais confortável enquanto Tsunade colocava um bebê em seu braço e Iruka colocava outro no outro.

- Azul é seu filho – Naruto falou brincalhão – rosa sua filha. Eles são lindos.

- Mas eu não senti ou ouvi nada – Gaara falou se apaixonando pelos bebês frágeis que estavam em seus braços, Naruto pegou a menina, já que Gaara parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Acho que Naruto o envolveu em uma espécie de genjutsu – Tsunade comentou – você o ouvia contando sobre o parto de Nowaki enquanto fazíamos tudo o mais rápido e eficiente possível. Foi um ótimo parto, todos vocês estão ótimos, podemos levá-los ao quarto.

- Deixe Sai entrar – Gaara falou ainda olhando para seu filho – ele verá que eu tenho razão.

Iruka viu o iryou abrir a porta e Sai apareceu nela, com Hiro logo trás. Sasuke caminhou lentamente, com Nowaki nos braços.

- Esse é meu filho? – Sai perguntou olhando Gaara, mas apontando o bebê que Naruto segurava.

- Aquele com Gaara é – Naruto falou – essa é a sua filha.

- Yuki – Gaara falou lançando um olhar sabichão a Sai, que olhou a menina nos braços de Naruto e viu que ela parecia exatamente como uma menina chamada de Yuki deveria parecer, a pele era branca como a neve, os cabelos eram apenas uma penugem escura, parecia o mais encorpado dos vinhos, e ela tinha olhos verdes como os de Gaara, Sai a adorou nesse momento, ainda mais quando Naruto a colocou em seus braços, só então foi para junto de Gaara, querendo conhecer seu filho – e esse é Ryuu, seu filho.

Sai olhou então o menino, tinha a pele mais escura do que da irmã, talvez o tom marfim da pele de Gaara e igual à irmã possuía a penugem rubra lhe cobrindo a cabeça, enquanto os olhos eram negros como os dele e Sai se apaixonou mais uma vez, e era amor puro e imenso que estavam em seus olhos quando ele olhou Gaara, que lhe sorria e o beijou ternamente.

- Agora saia do caminho – Tsunade ordenou – vamos levar esses pequeno e o Kazekage para o quarto, onde ele ficará até ser liberado e é lá que recebera as visitas.

Tsunade então baixou os olhos, Hiro estava puxando a bainha de sua blusa, muito de leve.

- Eu queria ver os bebês, oba-chan – Hiro falou baixinho, meio envergonhado.

- Claro, meu amor – Tsunade falou pegando Yuki dos braços de Sai e mostrando para Hiro – essa é Yuki, ela vai ser uma linda flor do deserto.

- É – Hiro sorriu tocando de leve o rostinho do bebê – ela é bonita.

Tsunade sorriu antes de levar Yuki para os braços de Gaara e pegar Ryuu, voltando para mostrá-lo a Hiro.

- E esse é Ryuu – Tsunade falou enquanto Hiro acariciava os cabelos rubros na cabeça do bebê, que o olhava com seus olhos escuros e desfocados – ele é lindo também, não?

- Lindo – Hiro concordou sorrindo para Tsunade – obrigado, oba-chan.

Tsunade sorriu amplamente e entregou Ryuu a Sai, enquanto começavam a transportar Gaara para o quarto já preparado para ele.

- Eu gostaria de ver também – Kankuro falou assim que o irmãozinho passou pela porta, mantendo-o afastado.

- Espere até o quarto ser liberado – Tsunade falou dura.

- Mas você mostrou ao Hiro-chan – Kankuro se lamentou.

- Ora, a família da Hokage tem preferência – Tsunade falou passando por Kankuro enquanto uma equipe de limpeza entrava para recolher os instrumentos e deixar a sala pronta para qualquer novo procedimento – está me criticando?

- Não – Temari sorriu para Tsunade, que aterrorizava seu irmão – ele está apenas se rebelando contra a ordem das coisas. Eles estão realmente bem?

- Perfeitos – Tsunade falou – a gravidez quase completou nove meses, o que para gêmeos é um grande feito, já que eles quase sempre vem antes do tempo. Gaara respondeu muito bem as drogas que criei para ele e que começarão a ser usadas aqui em Suna, acho que posso dizer que foi a melhor cesariana que já fiz, o que é um feito.

- O parto de Naruto foi difícil, não? – Temari perguntou baixo – Sasuke estava contando que ele e Hiro tinham passado quatro horas na porta, ouvindo Naruto gritando.

- Foi terrível – Tsunade falou – o que o parto de Naruto teve de ruim, o de Gaara teve de correto, mas acho difícil ele conseguir gerar novamente, mesmo assim vou receitar um contra conceptivo para ele. Acho que uma nova gestação pode desgastar o corpo dele demais, é melhor ficar com dois e deu.

- Também acho – Temari sorriu – e acho que Gaara concorda.

Sasuke esperou Naruto andar com Hiro até ele, o loiro lhe ofereceu os lábios, que aceitou sem pestanejar, então passou Nowaki para os braços de Naruto enquanto pegava Hiro no colo, rumando alinhados para o quarto de Gaara, onde iriam comemorar com todos o nascimento daqueles belos bebês.

--**--

Iruka suspirou quando saiu do quarto de Gaara, e então foi puxado para um dos quartos vazios do hospital, cuja porta foi trancada depois de sua passagem. Sorriu então quando Baki se virou para ele, parecendo perigoso.

- Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa, Baki-san? – Iruka perguntou provocador.

- Pode – Baki rosnou avançando para Iruka e o empurrando para a cama do quarto – pode começar tirando suas roupas.

- Mas Baki-san – Iruka fingiu inocência – isso seria indecente.

- Me chame de sensei – Baki falou começando a abrir a camisa que Iruka usava – sou como um doutor, e você pode ficar nu diante de um doutor, não pode?

- Ah – Iruka sorriu por isso – vai me examinar, sensei?

- Hai – Baki falou feliz por Iruka finalmente começar a tirar as roupas.

Iruka abriu as calças e as deixou cair, revelando sua pele enquanto a camisa se prendia em seus braços, Baki então ergueu suas pernas e acomodou seus pés no apoio da cama, deixando-o com as pernas muito abertas e completamente exposto aos olhos escuros do ninja do deserto. Gemeu quando sentiu um dedo revestido com lubrificante o penetrar, outro logo seguiu o caminho do primeiro, enquanto Baki parecia o examinar ao mesmo tempo que o alargava, ofegou quando os dedos longos de Baki pressionaram sua próstata.

- Como eu suspeitava – Baki falou beijando o ombro de Iruka – você pode estar contaminado, só há uma cura.

- Qual, sensei? – Iruka ofegou e choramingou quando os dedos de Baki saíram de dentro dele.

- Eu vou curá-lo – Baki falou abrindo as calças e revelando o membro grande e ereto, fazendo Iruka salivar de tesão – mas a cura pode ser dolorosa no início.

- Eu confio em você, sensei – Iruka falou tirando o pano que ocultava o rosto de Baki e beijando aquela face sempre oculta.

Kakashi era belo por debaixo da máscara, incrivelmente suave em seus traços, quase como que esculpido, Baki era másculo, quase cruel, mas igualmente atraente. Não tinha a beleza pura de Kakashi, mas era belo aos olhos de Iruka, que gemeu quando sua boca foi dominada pela do jounin de Suna.

- Ah – Iruka gemeu de dor ao ter aquele grande membro o penetrando, realmente doía no início – dói, sensei.

- Shhh – Baki falou tirando o elástico que prendia os cabelos de Iruka e se inclinando sobre ele – eu disse que ia doer, mas que você iria gostar, confie em mim.

- Hai sensei – Iruka falou lambendo o lábio inferior de Baki, que o olhava como se desejasse devorá-lo.

Ele era lindo, Baki pensou, absurdamente lindo, com os cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros desnudos, com a camisa caída em seus braços, com toda aquela pele naturalmente azeitonada começando a brilhar pela fina camada de suor, com os lábios entreabertos, com as pernas abertas e o recebendo. Teria que falar com a Hokage logo, precisava de Iruka. Tinha que ver se o trigueiro ficaria ali com ele ou se ele deveria ir a Konoha, a vila não importava, o que importava era estar com Iruka.

Iruka sorriu, passando os braços pelos ombros largos de Baki e o puxando sobre si, o jounin o empurrou, subindo na cama com ele enquanto continuava a se mover lentamente, entrando e saindo dele. Talvez confidenciasse a Naruto que os mascarados eram ótimos amantes.

- Ah – Iruka gemeu quando Baki o penetrou mais profundamente – isso é tão bom, sensei.

Baki apenas gemeu, completamente entregue aquele demônio de Konoha, completamente viciado no sabor daquela pele, no cheiro daquele homem, em todo aquele corpo pequeno e ágil, em toda aquela pessoa terna e apaixonada. Sim, precisava falar com a Hokage e o Kazekage, precisava de Iruka, ele se tornara sua razão de existir, e pior, sabia disso, mas como um homem apaixonado e resignado que era, colocou para lá os planos para o futuro e amou aquele homem lindo abaixo dele, consumindo nele seu corpo, assim como sua alma.

**Nota da Li:**

**Ok, mais uma cap, espero que gostem, acho que o próximo é o derradeiro!**

**Obrigado a todos que leram, principalmente aos que comentaram, vocês fizeram uma louca muito feliz!**

**Por isso, beijos da Li.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Acho que agora todos já sabem que Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, por isso a culpa é toda dele, assim como o lucro!**

Essa é uma fic **YAOI**, mesmo assim segue com informações sobre o Manga e Anime. É uma SasuNaru. Quem não gosta, não leia.

Contem Lemon, é by Li Morgan, esperavam o que?

Foi informado, então se seguir, que seja por sua conta e risco!

**Legado**

Uzumaki Naruto acordou lentamente, sentindo o corpo firme e forte de Sasuke alinhado ao seu, sua coxa descansava entre as pernas de Sasuke e ele usava o ombro pálido como travesseiro. Beijou de leve aquele ombro, ouvindo o suave gemido de Sasuke, que ainda dormia. Sorriu maldosamente enquanto descia sua mão pelo peito de Sasuke, aquele maldito peito másculo que continuava a roubar sua razão, escovando de leve o mamilo do moreno antes de descer sua mão pelo ventre plano, sentindo os músculos abdominais responderem instintivamente a suas caricias antes de envolver o pênis de Sasuke.

Aquela parte da relação deles não mudara, Sasuke sempre o amava antes de dormirem e ao acordarem, e se pudessem, durante o dia. Não era sempre, Sasuke era um comandante Anbu, um ótimo shinobi e um Hokage esperto não o manteria engordando na vila, por isso às vezes Sasuke passava algum tempo longe da vila, para desespero dos dois. Essa era uma dessas ocasiões, Sasuke voltara ontem ao entardecer, e eles haviam passado boa parte da noite se amando, mas ele era o Rokudaime Hokage e tinha obrigações nessa manhã, por isso não tinha tempo de acordar propriamente Sasuke.

Fez um bunshin e o mandou fazer o café enquanto se erguia e sentava sobre o pênis de Sasuke, empalando-se e começando sozinho, aproveitando as ereções matinais para aplacar o pouco de carência que sempre sentia, depois se vestiria e correria para sua sala, para suas reuniões e papéis.

Gemeu alto, movendo os quadris com mais força, adorava quando sentia Sasuke profundamente dentro dele, isso também não mudara. O moreno gemeu também, sorrindo levemente em seu sono, talvez imaginando que aquele era um dos muitos sonhos eróticos que tinham um com o outro quando estavam longe. As mãos pálidas, de dedos longos e hábeis agarraram os lençóis, os quadris de Sasuke se erguiam, ajudando no ritmo e profundidade, enquanto Naruto se preocupava com a rapidez. O loiro tinha os olhos fixos sobre o rosto pálido enquanto se masturbava no mesmo ritmo, sabendo que logo ambos chegariam ao ápice.

Foi então que Sasuke acordou, vendo seus sonhos se tornarem a mais doce realidade com Naruto descabelado o cavalgando selvagem. Os lábios carnudos ainda inchados pelo sono estavam entreabertos, deixando os mais adoráveis gemidos saírem enquanto a mão bronzeada o contentava. Largou os lençóis e agarrou os quadris de Naruto, muito melhor do que acordar e se ver longe de casa, com sua equipe mais afastada, sabendo que não veria tão logo o seu dobe loiro, seu demônio kitsune.

- S'ke – Naruto ofegou gozando, seu sêmen molhando a mão bronzeada, o ventre e peito de Sasuke.

Sasuke rosnou o nome do loiro, adorava quando Naruto gozava, adorava a forma como o corpo do loiro o prendia então, sugando-o e apertando-o como se nunca mais fosse deixá-lo ir. Porem mal tinha acabado de inundar o corpo de Naruto com seu sêmen e o loiro se afastou, indo para o armário, enquanto limpava o sêmen de ambos com a yukata branca que usara na noite anterior.

- Naruto? – Sasuke chamou vendo o loiro colocar apressado uma das calças negras que sempre usava quando trabalhando e puxar uma regata também negra – volte aqui, eu posso fazer melhor.

Naruto sorriu divertido, pegando a túnica longa e aberta com os bordados que lembravam chamas e o deixavam ainda mais parecido com seu pai. Colocou-a antes de puxar o hitaiate e se aproximar de Sasuke, sem deixar que ele o agarrasse, beijou os lábios de seu consorte e se afastou, usando o hitaiate para afastar dos olhos os cabelos enquanto saia do quarto.

- Tenho que ir – Naruto falou na porta – você está de licença por dois dias. Tchau!

Sasuke bufou, deitando novamente e olhando o teto, como odiava que seu consorte fosse um shinobi, e ainda pior, um kage. De que lhe valia ficar na cama sem seu kitsune? Revoltado, mesmo que contente, se ergueu e colocou a yukata negra, usando a branca de Naruto para se limpar e ir comer a comida que seu kitsune lhe fizera, depois pensaria em como atormentar Naruto ou passar o dia até que pudesse tê-lo em seus braços novamente.

Hiro estava com sua equipe, parado diante da mesa do Hokage, quando o mesmo entrou correndo e corado, ele era magnífico, pensou o moreno vendo o loiro os saudar animadamente enquanto ia para sua cadeira e se sentava, só então os olhou.

- Reportem – Naruto falou calmo.

Hiro sorriu ao ver seu jounin sensei corar e quase gaguejar ao começar a relatar a missão de escolta que tinham realizado e as pequenas complicações que ocorrerão quando um grupo de bandidos os atacara, como esperavam.

- Alguém se feriu? – Naruto perguntou passando os olhos pelo pergaminho mandado por Hikaru, o príncipe herdeiro de Lua, para quem havia enviado aquele grupo, ele elogiava o trabalho de Konoha.

- Não – o jounin falou e então corou mais uma vez quando os olhos azuis de Naruto se uniram aos dele – seu filho se mostrou rápido e forte demais para ser atingido.

- Como pai eu me preocupo com meu filho quando ele sai em missão – Naruto falou sereno – como Hokage, eu me preocupo com todos os meus ninjas quando eles partem em missão, são todos meus filhos ou irmãos.

É, porque amante e consorte é só o to-san, pensou Hiro. Gostava de Seigi, seu sensei, mas sabia que ele tinha um fraco por seu chichiue, como muitos ninjas em Konoha, claro que todos sabiam que Uchiha Sasuke poderia ser muito cruel e maldoso se descobrisse, e Uzumaki Naruto nem notava, só tinha olhos para seus filhos, só notava os olhares e sorrisos de seu consorte. Fora os antigos e fieis amigos do loiro, que sempre davam um jeito de interceptar os admiradores antes que houvesse sangue, porque se Uchiha Sasuke descobrisse que alguém estava fazendo mais do que sonhar e olhar de longe o seu dobe, haveria muito sangue envolvido.

- Ótimo – Naruto falou depois que o jounin se desculpou – estão liberados, terão dois dias de folga e então devem se apresentar da sala de missões. Hiro, pode ficar um pouco?

- Claro – Hiro falou depois de acenar para os companheiros, sempre ficava um pouco mais do que eles quando reportavam, se algum ninja estivesse machucado ou tivesse se machucado, Naruto lhe pediria para ficar também e o levaria pessoalmente ao hospital, ou iria ao hospital para visitar e conversar, Makoto, a kunoichi de sua equipe corou ao olhar para ele, mas Hiro a ignorou – queria perguntar alguma coisa, chichiue?

- Makoto finalmente se declarou? – Naruto perguntou assim que a porta fechou, todos sabiam que ela evitaria qualquer um de ouvir do lado de fora – você é tão lindo.

- Obrigado, chichiue – Hiro falou se aproximando de Naruto e beijando a testa dele, sentindo o beijo no queixo – ela se declarou sim, e eu agradeci, mas não poderia aceitar. Eu quero alguém como você, chichiue.

- Tire as mãos do meu dobe – Sasuke falou da janela – ou vamos ter que decidir isso da forma antiga.

- Um duelo? – Hiro perguntou sorrindo e indo para trás da cadeira de Naruto, abraçando-o por trás – quem sabe não é agora que eu venço esse presunçoso e fico com você só para mim, hem chichiue?

- Parem de brincar – Naruto falou – sei muito bem que estão loucos para conseguirem tempo para treinarem juntos, dessa vez conseguiram dois dias inteiros, então não me usem como desculpa.

- Mas chichiue – Nowaki estava na janela, sentado, tinha vindo com o to-san para o escritório do pai e como sempre, ignoravam a porta – uma batalha de Sharingan por você.

- Já aconteceu antes, e eu venci – Sasuke falou arrogante – sabe que Naruto não viveria sem mim, eu até gostaria de ir embora, mas sabemos que ele se mataria.

- Quebre ele – Naruto falou olhando para Hiro, que sorriu concordando antes de beijar a testa de Naruto mais uma vez.

- Pode deixar – Hiro falou – ele é muito arrogante, não sei como você o aceita.

- Eu o deixei entrar, quando vi, ele estava lá – Naruto falou fingindo resignação – quem disse que consigo me livrar dele?

- Chichiue – Nowaki correu para Naruto, sentando no colo do loiro e o abraçando – mande os dois embora em missão e fique só comigo! Sou seu No-chan e você só precisa do meu amor.

- Pirralho insolente – Sasuke falou espremendo os olhos – sabia que deveria ter dado um cachorrinho ou gatinho para Naruto, mas ele queria um bebê.

- Verdade – Hiro falou com uma expressão igual para o irmão, que riu ao esfregar o rosto no de Naruto.

Nowaki era moreno como eles, tinha o porte dos Uchiha, alto e esguio, mesmo aos doze anos, mostrava que seria exatamente como Hiro e Sasuke. O rosto dele também era muito parecido com o dos dois, embora houvessem pequenas diferenças, os olhos de Nowaki eram de um azul cobalto escuro, enquanto o deles eram negros, os cabelos eram rebeldes como os de Naruto, apontando para todas as direções. O formato da boca também era diferente, era mais carnuda. O desenho da de Sasuke e Hiro, mas com os lábios de Naruto. Nowaki era uma mistura de Sasuke e Hiro, enquanto Hiro se parecia uma cópia perfeita de Sasuke, ou de Itachi, se não fossem as olheiras pelo uso continuo do Sharingan.

- Eles são idênticos – Nowaki falou animado, sua personalidade era toda Naruto – você vive falando isso, chichiue, se livre deles e fique comigo, que sou novo e adorável!

- Vamos levá-lo lá para fora e chutar a bunda dele até ele aprender o seu lugar – Hiro falou ameaçador.

- Boa idéia – Sasuke falou – Naruto já teve seu brinquedinho por tempo demais.

- É, depois eu te mato e fico com o chichiue só pra mim – Hiro falou sorrindo maldosamente.

Naruto começou a rir com Nowaki, ele sempre ria, por isso continuavam com aquela brincadeira. Embora Sasuke pudesse se lembrar de um convite para um duelo que recebera de Hiro quando ele fizera dez anos e descobrira o que exatamente ele fazia além de dormir junto com Naruto, malditos pervertidos de Konoha. Havia lutado a sério com Hiro, porque sabia que o menino estava sério também, apenas não o machucara, mas o vencera e então conversara com ele, uma longa conversa que lhe rendera alguns cascudos e beijos de Naruto depois.

Desde então eles treinavam juntos, Nowaki também, assim como Naruto, quando tinha tempo. Quando Hiro completara quatorze anos e as garotas de Konoha caíram encima dele, ele convidara Sasuke para mais um duelo, onde eles haviam lutado, Sasuke havia ganhado e então sentado e conversado, desde então Hiro pulava o duelo e começara aquela brincadeira de querer roubar Naruto para si. Nowaki apenas entrara na onda, incapaz de aceitar que fosse deixado de fora de uma brincadeira.

- Meus Uchiha ciumentos – Naruto falou baixo – e você, Nowaki, não deveria estar treinando com seu time?

- Já acabou – Nowaki falou – o sensei lutou comigo, disse que sou rápido e que acredita que eu me torne chunnin no próximo exame.

- Ótimo, preciso de mais Uchiha para torturar – Naruto falou beijando seu caçula antes de olhar para Hiro – aqui está, eu pedi para que ficasse para entregar isso.

- O que é? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

Hiro pegou o pergaminho, sabendo o que era. Tinha se tornado jounin há três meses e se inscrito na Anbu, não a Anbu normal, mas a Re, que estava unida a Anbu regular agora, como uma equipe evoluída, somente os melhores e mais leais ao Hokage e a Konoha estavam nela, Sasuke estava nela.

Abriu o pergaminho, tentando saber se o sorriso do chichiue era uma boa ou má notícia, até que leu aceito. Morino Ibiki o aceitava na Re, deveria se apresentar em dois dias a ele, para receber a máscara do kitsune, como requerera.

- Parabéns – Naruto falou sorridente.

- Parabéns – Sasuke falou – era o que eu esperava de um filho meu.

Hiro esqueceu que tinha dezessete anos e abraçou Sasuke antes de correr para Naruto e se ajoelhar entre as pernas dele e o abraçar. Fora aceito, seus pais estavam orgulhosos dele, seu irmão estava orgulhoso dele. Sabia que seus pais biológicos, onde quer que estivesse, estavam orgulhosos dele também. Mas Hiro tinha que reconhecer, o melhor dos sorrisos, aquele que sempre procurava, era o do chichiue. Começava a sentir a falta de algo, de alguém, alguém como o chichiue para alegrar a sua vida. Por isso não aceitava nenhuma das declarações que lhe fazia, queria alguém especial, alguém como Uzumaki Naruto, para dividir tudo, para passar a vida e formar uma família, quem sabe ter os bebês quem o chichiue tanto almejava. Nenhum deles desconhecia o fato de que Naruto sempre desejara ter muito filhos, mesmo que ele jamais falasse disso. Já que ele não pudera, Hiro queria lhe dar muitos netos e sabia que Nowaki pensava igual, e aos doze anos, começava a entender o mesmo que Hiro entendera naquela idade.

- Obrigado – Hiro falou e então soltou Naruto e se recompôs – agora vou levar o capitão Anbu lá para fora e mostrar o orgulho da Re.

- Aceito na Re e fica todo prosa – Sasuke falou provocando – é nessa hora que eu digo que faço parte da Re por que quero? Que já fui convidado muitas vezes antes de aceitar?

- É, seria nessa hora – Naruto sorriu para Sasuke – mas como você é um pai orgulhoso, não vai usar isso.

- Tudo bem – Sasuke sorriu andando até Naruto e beijando os lábios do loiro antes de olhar os filhos – vou me distrair com esse dois até você voltar para casa.

- Farei um jantar especial hoje – Naruto falou – estamos comemorando.

- Adoro comemorações – Sasuke falou lançando um olhar malicioso para Naruto, que sorriu de volta, Nowaki nem percebeu nada, já estava pulando a janela, falando que também adorava comemorações, mas Hiro notou e corou de leve, pensando que talvez, só talvez, estivesse com um pouco de inveja de Sasuke. Quando a pessoa para ele chegaria em sua vida?

**-***-**

Gaara olhou sua cidade, sua bela cidade, olhou então os portões, por onde seus filhos entravam, lado a lado. Eles eram um time, sempre seriam, conheciam cada pensamento um do outro, eram cúmplices, e ambos o olharam agora. Orgulho puro inundou Gaara, seus filhos eram lindos, eram inteligentes, eram fortes e eram muito, mas muito amados, por ele, por Sai, pela família de sangue e de coração que formara em Suna e por todo o povo daquela vila.

Ryuu andava altivo, era maduro demais para um menino de doze anos, tinha o porte orgulhoso e altivo dele, com a altura de Sai. De Sai também herdara os olhos negros, que podiam ser quentes como o fogo ou frios como o gelo, como diziam que os dragões dominavam, também herdara a alta estrutura de Sai, seria um homem alto, recém completara doze anos e já era o mais alto de sua idade. O resto era todo dele, o formato da boca, dos olhos, do rosto. E era tão belo o seu Ryuu, com seus cabelos vermelhos como fogo e pele dourada pelo sol. Um dia ele encontraria alguém, como ele mesmo encontrara, talvez essa pessoa fosse de Suna, mas duvidava que fosse. Ryuu gostava de Suna, mas não a amava como ele e como a irmã.

Então olhou sua Yuki, delicada, delgada, mas o corpo pequeno era forte e ágil, e seu botão de flor do deserto estava prestes a começar a desabrochar. De Sai, sua menina herdara a pele pálida como a neve, nome que lhe dera, também herdara seu talento artístico, e seu sorriso mais amplo e grande curiosidade. Os olhos eram da cor dos de Gaara, enquanto o cabelo era a mistura dos dois, tinham um tom rico de vinho e caiam em uma longa transa pelas costas delgadas. Yuki amava Suna, e já dissera que seria a futura Kazekage, a primeira mulher da história, Gaara jamais duvidara, nem por um segundo.

Como amava seus filhos, como amava seu Sai. E foi a mão de Sai que envolveu sua cintura agora.

- Eles estão crescendo rápido demais – Sai falou baixo.

- Concordo – Gaara sorriu – mas nós concordamos com isso desde que eles aprenderam a falar e andar.

- Num minuto eram bebês, no outro eram crianças – Sai falou beijando o pescoço de Gaara – e agora são quase adultos. Ryuu e Yuki me disseram que vão participar do Chunnin Shiken.

- Esse será perigoso – Gaara falou baixo – ou pelo menos muito competitivo. Vai ser o primeiro.

- Sim, a primeira vez que todas as vilas e nações participam – Sai falou orgulhoso – demorou, mas Naruto finalmente conseguiu.

- Sim – Gaara sorriu orgulhoso também – há paz, ainda frágil, mas ela existe, como uma chama que luta para brilhar, como um farol.

- Sim – Sai sorriu puxando seu consorte para dentro do quarto deles e puxando a cortina, para que ninguém de fora pudesse ver a forma como erguia a yukata de Gaara e o pressionava contra a parede – você fez um ótimo trabalho também.

Gaara sorriu, envolvendo a cintura de Sai com as pernas e então o beijou, antes de se esfregar nele e usar sua areia para afastar o moreno.

- Nossos filhos estão quase na porta – Gaara resmungou quando ouviu a risada de Sai.

- Eles já estão na idade de saber como vieram ao mundo – Sai falou malicioso, mas sabia que não convenceria Gaara, ele era cuidadoso quando as crianças estavam por perto. Mas logo anoiteceria e então teria seu Gaara só para ele.

Por isso nada falou, apenas gemeu quando a areia de Gaara deslizou por sua pele, o ruivo podia ser cuidadoso, mas era um provocador.

**-***-**

O Raikage foi anunciado e Naruto colocou seu selo no último documento sobre a mesa, tinha acabado aquela gama infinita de papéis que pareciam se multiplicarem sempre que ele piscava, jamais reconheceria que ele usava um bunshin todas as manhãs, para conseguir ler e assinar toda a pilha que se acumulava durante a noite. O Anbu que anunciou o Raikage se apressou a pegar a pilha, sabia que estava ordenada, pronta para ser catalogada em suas pastas especificas, Uzumaki Naruto era muito mais organizado do que a Godaime, o que surpreendia a todos. Era um administrador perfeito, além de líder carismático.

Os três ninjas que faziam a escolta direta do Raikage foram então ofuscados pelo sorriso de Uzumaki Naruto, até mesmo o Anbu ofegou admirado, o sorriso de Naruto parecia possuir esse poder, de deixar o dia mais claro e mais quente.

- Seja bem vindo, irmão – Naruto falou se erguendo e estendendo a mão.

O Raikage apertou o pulso de Naruto, como o loiro apertou o seu, um aperto firme, enquanto caia na profundidade dos olhos azuis.

- Pó loiro – Kira reclamou – assim não vale, ainda tenho vontade de reverenciar.

- É o poder da Kyuubi – Naruto falou sorrindo sem jeito enquanto indicava que Kira deveria se sentar – é instintivo, não tenho como controlar realmente.

- Eu sei, po – Kira falou sorrindo de lado – cara, sua vila é maior delicia, nunca vi tanta gente alegre e mulheres bonitas antes.

- Bonitas, atrevidas – Naruto falou, lembrando das palavras de Jiraya – e orgulhosas. Meu povo é feliz, eu trabalho para que ele seja próspero e feliz.

- Eu também – Kira riu – cara, como é que tua mesa ta assim vazia? Eu tenho medo até de pensar no tamanho da pilha que vai estar me esperando.

- Eu entendo – Naruto falou e então olhou para os lados, como que garantindo que mais ninguém escutaria, parecendo um menino travesso – eu uso um bunshin ou mais quando chego de viajem, e pelo menos um todas as manhãs. Acho que eles não fazem nada além de ficar produzindo esses papéis enquanto eu não estou.

O único homem da comitiva de Kira começou a rir, Kira havia falado algo assim pouco depois de ter se tornado o Raikage. A aliança de Konoha e Kumo tinha seis anos, mas o antigo Raikage, irmão mais velho de Kira, ainda alimentava a idéia de destruir Konoha, que se fortalecia ainda mais com idênticas alianças com as demais nações. Forçara tanto, que até o Conselho que o escolhera o abandonou. Nessa espoca Kira morava dentro de Kumo, vivendo com o povo e agindo como um ninja normal.

Sabia que o sensei, e jamais deixara de pensar nele como sensei, começara a perceber a lealdade que tinha de todos os ninjas que já tinham convivido com ele, e aos poucos ia entendendo que o povo comum, os aldeões, não o odiavam ou desprezavam, mas que o respeitavam demais, sem saberem como demonstrar esse orgulho e respeito. O sensei se envolvera diretamente nas negociações com Konoha e Suna, ainda mais por descobrir que Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage, era o antigo Ichibi no Shukaku. Uzumaki Naruto já era Rokudaime Hokage, um jinchuuriki, um líder de peso em Fogo e no mundo. O sensei descobrira que o céu era o limite para ele, sua condição não era digna de pena, no máximo de medo.

O irmão mais velho do sensei, o antigo Raikage, enlouquecia a olhos vistos, ao ponto de a população e shinobis começarem a questionar o porquê de terem um líder tão medíocre. Jamais havia sido um ninja verdadeiramente forte e mais uma vez o rumor de que só conseguira o cargo por sacrificar o irmãozinho ao Hachibi circulavam, mas dessa vez com concreta certeza. Boa parte do antigo Conselho, que colocara o antigo Raikage no poder estava morta, novos nomes ocupavam seu lugar e eles não olham com bons olhos o Raikage, então foi simples para eles indicar um novo nome, era tempo de mudança, Kumo tinha que se modernizar, como todo o mundo shinobi mudava. Konoha não estava oferecendo uma barganha, estava construindo uma ponte para eles e o futuro. Kira fora indicado, era respeitado, era forte, e diante de toda a Kumo, teve que ver seu irmão mais velho o acusar de ser um monstro sanguinário. O homem que decretara inúmeras guerras, que tinha sangue de Kumo e de muitas nações nas mãos, acusava Kira de ser um demônio. A população escolheu Kira, o irmão acabou se matando, de vergonha, covardia ou remorso, isso ninguém jamais saberia.

O sensei lutara pela modernização de Kumo, assinara a aliança com Konoha e Suna, fortalecera a união. Assumindo, percebera os inúmeros erros que a administração de seu irmão havia acarretado à esplêndida Kumo, por isso estendera a mão em anistia a muitos nuke-nins, que retornaram a vila. Reparou a antiga perseguição do irmão as famílias com Kekei Genkai e jutsus familiares, incentivando-os. E descobrira que os iryou de Kumo eram perseguidos e mantidos na mais profunda treva, por isso apelara para Konoha. Os antigos membros do Conselho, que ainda eram secretamente contra Kira como Raikage, riram e fizeram piadas quando uma jovem mulher de Konoha e uma adolescente chegaram, o nome de Haruno Sakura e sua discípula Moegi correu a cidade, mas ninguém sabia nada sobre elas. Apontaram que tinham pedido ajuda e mulheres e crianças inúteis era a resposta de Konoha. Pagaram a língua no mesmo dia, quando os iryou retornaram para suas casas drenados.

Haruno Sakura fez seu nome, esfregando na cara de todos que era a discípula da Sannin da Cura, em pouco tempo não só tinha modernizado todo o sistema médico de Kumo, como incrementado a horta medicinal e a ampliado. Mais e mais pessoas se ofereciam para aprender a curar, a menina Moegi ensinava o básico, tanto no treinamento de chakra, quando no treinamento físico. Sim, Haruno Sakura acreditava na filosofia de que nenhum iryou deveria ser protegido, que deveriam saber se proteger e havia feito com eles o mesmo treinamento que recebera, instigando-os a aprender esquivar de qualquer coisa. Com a força que isso teve, com o orgulho que a população sentia pela pessoa enviada por Konoha, a parte antiga do Conselho finalmente fora jogada para escanteio e aposentada, novos tempos nasciam em Kumo, assim como em todo o mundo shinobi.

- Eu acho o mesmo – Kira confabulou – e ai? Como estão seus meninos?

Naruto então deu um outro sorriso, um paternal, que deixava o rosto jovem mais maduro e incrivelmente sexy.

- Meu mais novo vai participar do Chunnin Shiken – Naruto falou – o mais velho foi aceito na nossa Anbu.

- Uau – Kira sorriu – e aquele seu marido ciumento?

- Bem atrás de você – Sasuke falou baixo, letal, espantando os três ninjas da escolta, mas Kira apenas se virou rindo.

- Cara, você continua boa pinta também, é algo na água de Konoha?

- Pode ser – Naruto sorriu – mas a verdade é que somos jovens ainda. Eu recém fiz trinta.

- Ta brincando? Com esse rostinho de vinte? – Kira perguntou – esse cara vive grudado em você, loiro?

- Quando na vila – Sasuke respondeu por Naruto – eu os levarei até os aposentos destinados a vocês.

- Cara, sei que meu charme animal o deixa inseguro, mas bem que podia me deixar mais um tempo com o loirinho sexy aqui – Kira falou sorrindo – sei que é muita pressão, já que eu sou um cara sexy e poderoso, e entendo completamente o lance de ter um companheiro de corpo.

Sasuke lançou um olhar frio a Kira, que sorriu ainda mais. Os três ninjas da escolta estavam começando a ficar preocupados.

- Saia logo daí, ou eu não poderei entrar – um homem de cabelos azuis escuros falou da porta.

- Sumaru – Naruto falou alto, correndo para o amigo e o abraçando, sendo recebido pelos braços dele.

- Hei, eu não ganho esse tratamento – Kira falou e então olhou Sasuke – não vai reclamar?

- O Hoshikage e seu consorte são amigos antigos – Sasuke falou olhando superior para Kira – o consorte é o que Naruto abraça agora.

- Isso que é tratamento vip – Kira resmungou – como consigo um desses.

- Se case – Sasuke falou sorrindo cruel – não está ficando velho demais para essa vida de solteiro?

- Cara, você pegou o melhor, não reclame – Kira brincou e então acompanhou Sasuke, depois de cumprimentar formalmente o Hoshikage, que parecia tão jovem quanto Naruto. Talvez estivesse na hora mesmo de se aquietar e ter uns filhos, já sabia até mesmo com quem, talvez ela concordasse em sair com ele quando voltasse a Kumo.

As cadeiras estavam todas alinhadas, para que todos na arena pudessem ver todos os Kages das cinco nações e demais kages alinhados, sentados um ao lado dos outros, como irmãos. Ao centro estava o belo e dourado Hokage, já que Konoha presidia o encontro, diretamente ao lado deles estavam os irmãos de Kumo e Suna, que partilhavam o passado de medo e ódio do Hokage, jinchuurikis, mas era sabido que todos os lideres de vilas shinobis ali sentados eram verdadeiramente aliados, e juntos construíam um novo mundo, um mundo sem guerras, onde suas diferenças eram honradas e igualdades cultuadas.

Para os mais velhos, aqueles que tinham visto a guerra, que tinham perdido com elas, aquilo era uma benção. Ver os mais jovens nascendo e crescendo em um mundo pacifico, vendo que as nações não usavam mais seus homens e mulheres como armas, era reconfortante. Para os adolescentes de Konoha, que lembravam da grande reconstrução, e que lembravam principalmente que o Hokage pessoalmente lhes fizera bonecos, ensinara brincadeiras e lhes contara histórias, e que mais de uma vez o próprio Kazekage lhes levara lanche, para orgulho e terror deles, a idéia de que nações podia se odiar ao ponto de sangrarem umas as outras em longas e terríveis guerras era quase absurda.

Podiam haver conflitos, talvez eles sempre existissem, mas eram resolvidos com diálogos e acertos, sem sangrar a dignidade e integridade de nenhuma nação, os grupos de nuke-nins desgarrados e de bandidos diminuíra quase a extinção. E as Nações se encontravam no Chunnin Shiken, que era realizado a cada seis meses em uma das nações. Esse seria o primeiro com todos os kages representados ali. De Oto a Kiri.

Naruto tinha acabado seu discurso, um que havia emocionado todos os espectadores e senhores feudais, contagiado os shinobis de todas as nações que estavam prestigiando o evento, e então os finalistas do Chunnin Shiken entraram, alinhados e alegres, tão incrivelmente jovens e belos a luz da manhã.

- Aquele moreno é o meu Nowaki – Naruto falou para Kira – a ruivo e a menina de cabelos vinho ao lado deles sãos os de Gaara.

- São lindos como pinturas – Kira falou olhando os meninos, a vitalidade, os traços dos dois kages que conhecia tão bem, de seus irmãos jinchuurikis – dá até vontade de ter uns dois ou três.

- São um conforto e uma provação – Gaara falou baixo – mas jamais me arrependi de ter tido meus bebês.

Kira olhou Gaara, que era um líder carismático e um homem forte, mas que jamais parecia se abrir tanto quanto na presença de Naruto, porem todos os demais kages e até os daymios pareciam diferentes, mais tranqüilos e felizes ao lado de Naruto.

- Chichiue – a voz soou baixa, as costas de Naruto, que olhou sobre o ombro direito para o jovem moreno, Kira quase pulou ao ver o rosto do Uchiha quando haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez, muitos anos trás – podemos começar?

- Kira, esse é meu mais velho, Hiro – Naruto falou – ele você conhece.

- Só de relance – Kira falou sorrindo – bonitos meninos você teve, você também, Gaara.

Gaara concordou com a cabeça e Hiro sorriu junto com Naruto, voltando então à postura controlada.

- Pode mandar começar – Naruto falou – e Hiro, fique junto aos concorrentes que esperam pelas lutas, o Daymio de Terra tem mania de tentar subornar os genins para favorecer suas apostas.

- Hai – Hiro falou apertando os olhos – eles serão protegidos, meu Hokage.

O Tsuchikage olhou Naruto longamente e então sorriu.

- Então é assim que ele ganha? – perguntou lançando um olhar para onde os daymios estavam, exatamente a frente deles, olhando longamente o homem – ele já tirou uma fortuna de mim.

- É, Gaara matou dois ninjas que trabalhavam para ele no nosso Chunnin Shiken – Naruto falou e Gaara o olhou confuso – eles lhe disseram para perder para Sasuke, lembra? Eu e Shikamaru ficamos muito felizes.

- Por quê? – o Tsuchikage lembrava do incidente, mas não sabia porque do pacificador falar isso.

- Bem, eles eram realmente maus – Naruto falou sorrindo sem graça – e eram eles ou nós, tínhamos só doze anos e uma longa vida pela frente, e já tínhamos enfrentado Gaara há uns dias, não queríamos enfrentar novamente.

- Mas você enfrentou – Gaara falou sorrindo para Naruto – e me venceu.

- Quantos dos meus ninjas ele matou assim? – o Tsuchikage se perguntou em voz alta, o daymio pareceu sentir seu olhar e ficar constrangido – algumas pessoas ainda tendem a ver shinobis como armas.

- É – Naruto concordou – vamos provar para eles que somos pessoas, nenhum governo é eterno, mas um bom governante é. O trabalho ainda não acabou, conseguimos apenas começar a sanar as eras de danos causados entre nós, agora devemos começar a nos concentrar em mudar a forma como alguns governantes pensam sobre nós. Somos poder bélico, mas somos humanos, exatamente iguais a eles.

- Muitos já perceberam isso – Sumaru falou sorrindo – e por acaso, a maioria deles já o teve protegendo suas vidas, você fez seu nome conhecido, conquistou aliados poderosos e jamais usou isso para hostilizar as demais nações.

- Se não fosse à ajuda do Rokudaime Hokage – o líder de Ame falou sorrindo benevolente, um de seus genins estava na final – e dos governantes que estenderam sua amizade para conosco, jamais teríamos reconstruído nossa terra e nação. Ainda há feridas, nossa terra foi muito atingida, mas há esperança nos olhos de nosso povo agora, e há sol.

- Todos os kages responsáveis sabem que cometeram inúmeros erros contra Ame – o Tsuchikage falou – o Hokage nos ajudou e corrigir isso. O mesmo pecado que alguns daymios ainda cometem, nós mesmos cometemos até a bem pouco tempo atrás.

- Jamais devemos esquecer, ou deixar nosso povo esquecer – Naruto falou – não se trata de alimentar a discórdia, revolta ou ódio, mas lembrar os erros cometidos e fazer de tudo para que eles jamais tornem a acontecer. Ah, olhem meu menino, ele nem está usando o Sharingan.

- Pai babão – Sumaru falou baixo, implicante.

- Minha filha ainda nem começou a mostrar seu poder – Gaara falou olhando Sumaru, como se o desafiasse a falar algo.

- Coruja – Sumaru falou baixo, insolente, até mesmo arrogante.

Gaara sorriu.

- Sempre – Gaara falou – é uma linda flor do deserto, pena que ela vai perder.

- Mas está mostrando seu valor – o novo Mizukage falou benevolente – parece que essa batalha já aconteceu.

- Eu lutei contra Uchiha Sasuke no nosso Chunnin Shiken – Gaara falou – e lutei com Uzumaki Naruto depois. Claro que eu teria vencido Sasuke, e perdi para Naruto.

- Considero empate técnico – Naruto falou – eu também não estava cheio de energia no fim.

- Venceu Hyuuga Neji e então acabou comigo – Gaara lembrou – me deixou excitado com aquela luta, por isso acabei matando aqueles ninjas, era um descontrolado naquela época, estava completamente nas trevas, e eu invoquei o Shukaku na nossa luta, mesmo assim você me derrotou.

- Também usei o chakra da Kyuubi – Naruto lembrou.

- Venceu – Gaara falou sem tirar os olhos da luta da filha – e me mudou. Daquele dia em diante eu comecei a trabalhar para me tornar necessário e amado pela minha vila, e me tornei o Kazekage. Desde então Suna e Konoha são aliadas.

- Ele fala assim somente para nós, que nunca lutamos contra o Hokage se sintam rebaixados – Sumaru falou.

- Acho que vocês que já realizaram missões ao lado dele são todos uns arrogantes – o Mizukage falou e o Tsuchikage concordou sorrindo.

- Somos a maioria – Sasame, agora a Otokage, falou sorrindo e corando – viram o que deu suas nações se manterem fechadas ao mundo exterior?

O Tsuchikage olhou longamente Naruto e então suspirou.

- Sim, colocando dessa forma, vemos que perdemos muito – falou finalmente o homem, era o mais velho entre os lideres shinobi, seguido por Kira – meus chunnins e jounins quase choraram pedindo para serem rebaixados, somente para poderem prestar esse exame.

- Muitos reclamaram quando Naruto se tornou Hokage, a chance de participar de uma missão ao lado dele se tornou praticamente impossível – Sasame falou sorrindo – eu agradeço por ter tido essa oportunidade enquanto era tempo.

Sasuke estava irritado, muito irritado. Os malditos kages e daymios pareciam tão fascinados com seu dobe que não iam embora nunca, já estava tarde, queria seu loiro em seus braços, na cama deles.

Naruto, talvez pressentindo a crescente irritação possessiva de Sasuke, ou talvez percebendo que Gaara e Sumaru estavam esperando apenas sua saída para se retirarem. Por isso Naruto se despediu rapidamente de todos, prometendo que conversariam no dia seguinte.

Sasuke se alegrou por isso, mas não muito, só estaria tranqüilo realmente quando tivesse seu loiro devidamente despido na cama deles, longe de todos aqueles admiradores. Já era difícil administrar os ninjas de Konoha, encontros de daymios e kages era ainda pior, todos queriam uma parte de Naruto, sua atenção, seu sorriso. Naruto era seu!

- Possessivo – Naruto falou baixo, enquanto andavam pelas ruas praticamente desertas de Konoha, parecia conseguir ler os pensamentos de Sasuke, que pegou a mão de Naruto e a apertou enquanto os dedos do loiro entrelaçavam com os dele.

- Não gosto quando ficam tocando e flertando com você – Sasuke falou.

A verdade é que não se importava com as pessoas que conhecia, aquelas das missões que realizara com Naruto, o que restringia a uma pequena minoria. Naruto não parara de viver e encantar enquanto o procurava pelo mundo, e parecia completamente impossível para o loiro ir a algum lugar sem ser notado ou mudar a vida de alguém importante. Alguns deles Sasuke gostava, como Kira, Sumaru e Hikaru, mas então tinha pessoas como aquela sacerdotisa oferecida e Sasame, que praticamente se jogavam sobre Naruto.

- Você é um bobo – Naruto falou sorrindo – olhe que lindo.

Sasuke olhou desconfiado para Naruto e então seguiu a direção dos olhos do loiro, vendo as quatro figuras sobre a cabeça do Yondaime, não precisava de uma grande visão para saber que eram seus filhos. A lua os iluminava ao longe, como Naruto, eles gostavam de ficar sobre aquele rosto, o do avô. Notou então a forma como a figura que presumia ser Hiro estava se misturando a outra, menor. Nowaki estava mais afastado, com uma garota.

- Gaara sabe que seus filhos estão se envolvendo com os nossos filhos? – Sasuke perguntou malicioso.

- Deve saber – Naruto sorriu – não é lindo?

- Sim, você é – Sasuke falou pegando Naruto no colo e o levando apressado para dentro da casa deles – e é todo meu.

Em outros lugares de Konoha, outros casais aninhados olhavam a mesma cena, igualmente enternecidos antes de se dedicarem a suas paixões. Casais como Gaara e Sai, Iruka e Baki e Naruto e Sasuke.

Casais antigos e novos, homenageando o luar, uma noite feliz, contemplando juntos as despedidas que se aproximavam e os novos começos que se anunciavam.

Fim.

**Nota da Li:**

**Pois é, acabou-se o que era doce. Não explorei muito os lemons, achei que não cabia, mas não resisti a uma casquinha de SasuNaru, logo no início. Espero que tenham gostado de Legado, porque eu amei, e espero que tenham gostado de seu fim.**

**Obrigado a todos que leram, e meus sinceros e profundos agradecimentos aqueles que comentaram, ajudando a enriquecer a história e a fazer uma escritora feliz.**

**Beijos da Li.**


End file.
